Lips of an Angel
by jc52185
Summary: Years after being forced apart a longing phone between Eric and Sookie call sets the Queens ultimate plans in motion. Will they be able to make it out together?
1. Chapter 1

I own not the characters or the song. This is just something I needed to get out for my sanity not liking where I think the books are heading. I'm hoping I'm wrong.

The story switches POV after the parts of the song. I hope it's understandable.

Nights were always the worst time for me. They taunted me of a different time when they were filled with…excitement. My nights used to be busy, always having something to do with someone. Sure someone I cared for or I myself nearly got killed in quite a few of them but then again, never boring. I was once never alone with just my thoughts for company.

It was easier to get through the days knowing he wasn't conscious at that time anyway. That he wouldn't be able to be with me regardless. But the night – that was difficult. That was our time. Or at least it used to be. I had to keep reminding myself that I gave that it up. No, I couldn't word it like that. I refused it. I deserved better is what I kept telling myself. That's not really why I did it though. He deserved someone who understood, someone who could be ok with it. I was never very good at sharing.

Not having any distractions at night was when it was the worst. Tonight I got home from the bar and would have some time before he got home. He was making sure the shipment had everything we had ordered. He would be another hour or so. I didn't know if that was a good thing.

Yes, it's often bad, the nights where I have nothing but my thoughts. This night in particular, an anniversary of sorts, I just needed to hear his voice.

Northman," he said as he picked up the phone. I had to tell myself he didn't look at the caller ID before picking up. That no matter how awkward things were with us, he would never be that cold to me – no hello or anything. Just how he addressed the people who worked for him. After what I did to him, some sort of warm acknowledgment was probably asking too much.

"Hey," is my lame response knowing, ok hoping, that after all this time he would recognize my voice. My heart sinks, as I get no response for what felt like a lifetime. In retrospect it was only seconds.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

"_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

I've come hate these nights. The nights once a year when I am forced to – well I hate it when I'm forced to do anything really. Who really enjoys being made to do something – especially when it was all put into motion by someone who's now dead, well finally dead. My maker's final death should have allowed me to say no to the contract. Unfortunately, things rarely happen as they should.

Which leads me here, in Oklahoma. I wasn't too fond of the state before, yet now I abhor it. I never want to be here but am even more upset that I'm here tonight. Tonight of all nights I wish I could be sitting on my throne, enthralling the vermin, with nothing but my thoughts. When she would not allow me to switch dates, I truly thought of killing her. I may have if it wouldn't mean more paperwork.

Tonight marks five years since the fight with the fairies. I like to think that this is the time she and I came to an understanding of our relationship. Oh we had quite the relationship before but I hold this night as the turning point. I had my lost memories and we had escaped with our lives when others had not.

As I'm lost in my thoughts I land right outside the Royal Residence in Oklahoma. That's the other thing driving me crazy. Her demand our meetings are on her turf. I always go to her. She did this to have power over me during out meetings. I'm about to walk through the door when my phone rings. Hoping it's anything to get me out the yearly conjugal visits I have found myself in, I pick it up quickly not even looking at the caller ID.

I pause when I hear her voice. Part of me feels like collapsing right there but with the Queens guards I need to act as if it's nothing out of the ordinary. I know I should just hang up and explain why later, but I can't hurt her. I have already done enough to her. Plus, hearing her voice for the first time in years, I was being selfish in needing to hear her voice.

"Yes," I say as I change my course back out into the yard motioning to the guards I needed to take this call.

Now, there is nothing from her for a bit. She's probably hurt by the coldness of my tone, and I again wish there was a way I could just go to her and make things better. That's no longer my job.

I try to look around for a spot I can speak a little more freely to her well not being overheard to the point where anything will seem amiss.

"Is everything ok," I ask mentally thinking how long it would take me to get to her. How soon could Pam reach her?

"Oh yes," she quickly says in the way she did when she was in fear of my reaction. "I didn't mean to worry you Eric. I guess, I just needed to…" she trails off not finishing her sentence. Hearing my name from her brings a smile to my face. It quickly leaves it though as I try to keep it to myself who I am speaking to.

"It's nice to hear from you Sookie," I reply forcing myself not to make her finish that sentence. I continue wishing I could just shirk my duty and go to her. "It's just not the best time right now. I have my…annual visit tonight," I tell her hoping she'll understand the meaning behind that statement.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"Oh," I say quickly understanding his meaning. "I'm sorry," I say to him again. "I didn't realize you'd be going to her tonight," I say a little hurt of all nights he would be seeing her on this one. With the end of that first fairy skirmish, I had come to see how he, Eric with all his memories, cared for me.

Of course, I would decide to call him for the first time in years on this night. Our timing had never really worked out. Why would tonight be any different?

I hear the change in his tone as he says cruelly, "How's the Shifter doing? You have any little furballs yet?"

"Don't you dare," I grit my teeth and say to him. I'm proud I managed to hold back the tears but even I can hear my voice waver and I know he'll catch it too. I just don't know what it will mean to him at this point.

I look at the clock guessing I have about a half hour before Sam gets home from the bar. I'm wondering if I should just hang up the phone and wait for him. I don't though, knowing if I leave it as this I wouldn't be able to take it.

"At least I was honorable and told you. You said nothing until you weren't left with any other choice," I reply throwing that in his face. When I started seeing Sam, I went and told Eric knowing how much it hurt me when I found out about the contract that bastard Ocella started so much later than anyone else.

"I'm sorry," he responds. I can hardly believe my ears. He has never apologized about the situation we found ourselves in before. Though it was hardly his fault, I needed his acknowledgment of the pain it has caused me.

"I'm sorry too," I tell him so he knows I acknowledge my role. I couldn't be with him knowing he would be forced to be with her. I would hate it when he had to leave me, and when I had to acknowledge he was married to another. He deserved a chance to find someone who could accept that part of him. I hoped he realized it was never that I didn't love him.

Part of me would always love him.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

I don't know why I snapped when I heard her say I was going to the Queen. I guess I couldn't believe that she would think I picked tonight. Hearing her say it like that made it sound as she thought I had a choice.

I snap out "How's the Shifter doing? You have any little furballs yet?" instantly regretting both my words and tone. When I hear her voice waver in her response. I apologize. I already caused her too much pain. I am shocked when I hear her apologize as well.

"Don't do that. You have nothing to be apologetic about. It's the rules in my life that drove you away," I tell her.

"I'm the one who wasn't strong enough to handle that part of you life. It's your duty to you people. It's my selfishness that drove us apart," I can't believe I hear her say that.

"Sookie, you shouldn't have to share anyone. You deserve so much more than what I could have offered you given the circumstances." I can't believe she would think so little of herself that she would have to put up with me being unfaithful. Yes, I admit there was a time where I had hoped it, but I never truly expected her to be ok with it. If she were, she would not have been the human I…loved.

"Eric, you know I never stopped -," she began but then hesitated. I would not let her get away with this one.

"Stopped what, Sookie? Please, I need to hear you say it. If you ever cared about me at all –"

"Loving you Eric," she cut me off. "I never stopped loving you. I don't think I ever will." I can tell she was crying at this point. I need to do what little I could to comfort her.

"I will love you for as long as I walk this earth, Sookie," I tell her hoping she can hear the sincerity in my voice. Feelings are something I need to push down; I would get sloppy, be weak with them. I wasn't sure if she would ever hear it from me again. I needed her to hear it now.

I can tell I've stunned her. She knows what the acknowledgment truly means. I hear her say a soft, "Thank-you Eric," I hear as she hangs up.

We've said all we can. I look at my phone wishing I had a few more minutes with her.

So originally this was just going to be a one-shot. I've had some ideas floating in my head over the weekend and I'm going to see if I can sort through them to make a story out of this. I would like to get a few chapters together before I start posting so if you would want to read a continuation of sorts, check for one after the new year.


	2. It Starts

**So this was initially going to be a simple one-shot – simply somewhere my thoughts could go to in case the series ends with the pair I am dreading. So enjoy the prologue as a one shot of sorts and here it picks up where it left off. I have the first few chapter written and plan to be updating weekly to try to stay ahead. The change to the M rating is a precaution for later chapters. Italics are flashback and the page break is when the point of view changes. First chapter or two is to set up the story.**

"I will love you for as long as I walk this earth, Sookie," I hear him say. I am truly shocked to hear this. For someone who I know feels so much more intense than many give him credit for, he hardly ever voices the way he feels choosing to express it in other ways. Like fixing driveways. I know to other vampires expressing your emotions is a sign of weakness. It shows others where you are vulnerable and leaves you open for attack. But for me, hearing him say those words, overcoming the fear that has been ingrained in him.

"Thank-you," I tell him quietly right before I hang up on him. I can't continue this conversation. For once, we were both completely honest (I hope) and said what truly needed to be. I didn't want the chance to ruin anything by saying something else we would both regret. Though beyond sad from our mutual declarations, I finally feel I have a small amount of closure in the situation. Doesn't mean I have to like it.

It had been about 3 years since I had spoke to Eric until tonight. Three years since I saw him. I had let him know when my relationship with Sam got serious, then when we had gotten engaged. I couldn't face him after Sam and I got married. Although he would appear ever the cold, stoic Viking, I would know better. I didn't want to see the uncaring expression all the while knowing, or at least thinking, it would be crushing him. I was a coward.

I had sent a message to Pam, who had surprisingly sent a gift. I'm sure that means Eric knew I went through with it. Losing Pam had hurt almost as much as cutting contact with Eric. Pam and I had gotten really close and she had proven she cared as she pushed Eric to be honest with me about the marriage proposal with Oklahoma. Having to go through that, not having anyone who could truly understand and that knew the facts so I could confide in them was difficult. Losing Pam's wit that had grown on me after all that time was horrible. It probably could have gotten me out of my little funk earlier.

Looking at the clock, I see there are 10 minutes before Sam is due home. Ah Sam. He may just be the only person who has ever wanted me for me. Even Eric had ulterior motives in the beginning although, what I shared with Eric grew into something so strong. I would probably never achieve the same intensity with Sam. I don't know if I would want to. It made what I shared with Eric so much more special.

I find myself thinking back to the time where Sam had originally asked me out. It was after hours at the bar. Of course it was at the bar. Even though Eric and I were done and I hadn't seen him for over a year at that point, I rarely got out much. My life was pretty much work and sitting by myself at home.

"_Sookie," I heard as I was filling the ketchup bottles._

"_Yes Sam," I responded back, never really taking my attention off the task I was completing. It helped if I stayed busy and focused on the task at hand. Then my thoughts couldn't wander to places they shouldn't. Places that even after all this time still were so painful like it had only happened yesterday._

"_Would you come out with me one night? We could do dinner and dancing or a movie. I'm really up for anything," he asks me quietly. My brain takes a few seconds to realize what he said. He takes my silence as a reason to continue. _

"_I'm worried about you. You don't do anything anymore. I know after work you just go home alone. That's not a life you should be living. You deserve more than that," he continued._

"_You must think I'm so pathetic," I reply reading in between the line of his little speech. Why couldn't he just understand I wanted to be left alone? Even after all time and knowing I why I couldn't be with Eric, it didn't mean I didn't want to. Hell I even missed Pam. She had become my best friend but I never heard from her anymore._

"_No it's not that at all. I get that you are in a bad place right now. Believe me, I do." I looked in his eyes as he said this and for the first time I see that maybe he does get it. The situations may not have been exactly the same but there was some recognition there. I wonder what had happened to him in his past._

_That was the last thing I wanted. A night where we could commiserate our miserable lives together. "No Sam. I'm all right. I've just been out of sorts lately. I went to Jason's a few nights ago. I get out." I tell him as I get up to bring the ketchup containers back._

"_You're anything but all right," he yells, grabbing my arm so I can't get away. "I can't understand why he left you like this. Can't he see what this is doing to you?"_

"_It's not his fault. We agreed no contact was best. And I'm the one that broke the bond so he probably has no idea. And not that he should. I'm fine Sam Merlotte," I yell yanking my arm back so I can walk away._

"_You either go out with me tomorrow night or I'm calling Eric," he cuts back. The thought of that makes me optimistic for a few seconds. Part of me hoped as soon as he heard how bad I truly was he would come to me. Then I remembered why we had to end things._

"_You wouldn't," I say softly. Looking up at him, I know he can see the tears in my eyes. "You hate him." I can't believe he would blackmail me like this. Does he think I would enjoy the night knowing the only reason I would be there?_

"_I care more about you than I hate him," he responds. "If he's the only one who could reach you at this point, I'll call him in a heartbeat."_

_I stare at him for a good long minute. "Fine," I tell him. "However, don't you ever try to blackmail me again."_

Definitely not the most romantic way of asking someone out however, I did have a bit of fun that night. I may have even smiled once or twice. Made me think maybe Sam was right. It wasn't even Sam's company at that point. It was the simple interaction I had been missing since I had been sitting alone at home for most of the last year.

In fact, after I went out with Sam that first night, we hadn't gone out again for a couple months. I did get out more though. At least that first date of sorts had woken me up a bit.

I started going out a bit more with Jason and his girlfriend and Sam always managed to be there. There may have been some plotting going on behind my back. I'm really not sure by whom at this point. Jason was just as concerned as Sam was. I was comfortable with Sam and a relationship seemed like a natural progression. About three years later, we were married. Seemed like the next step.

I grew to love Sam in a way I guess. Bill was my first love, really my introduction to everything. Eric was the exciting "bad boy" love that everyone craves. Sam was my way of trying to make an "adult" decision. He was the safe choice. Not necessarily the undying love (pun sort of intended) part of my life, but a safe, comfortable love. If I was honest with myself I sometimes wished for the excitement.

I had been lying in bed starting to doze while I waited for Sam when my phone rang. Expecting the call to be from Sam I picked it up and said, "What's wrong now?"

"Sookie," I heard beyond surprised to have it be Eric's voice I hear. "Where's Sam?" he asks. I hear that something's wrong with the tone of his voice.

Not quite what I meant when asked what was wrong. The phrase "be careful what you wish" for flashes through my head.

Finished with my duty with the Queen of Oklahoma, Freyda, I quickly put on my clothes and try to leave the bedroom. I can't help but think to myself four years down, 96 to go. I am required to spend the night, but having fulfilled my yearly conjugal duties, it does not have to be in her presence. However, for the first time as I yank open the door her guards are there preventing me from leaving.

"What the hell is this?" I growl out, turning back to the queen. I am further angered by her laughter as a response to my question.

"Eric, Eric," she replies nonchalantly. Or at least she's pretending she is. "I have to admit our visits leave me with something to be desired. After hearing rumors of your abilities in the bedroom, I have to admit my disappointment over the last four years."

"Well, I can assure you, Your Majesty, that what you have heard are not rumors. It must be the company," I say back to her with a bit of a smirk. "Now if you'll be so kind as to call off your dogs so that I may retire for the day, dear wife, I'd appreciate it." I'm not off with the dog comment. For whatever reason she has werewolves as guards – even at night.

"Oh dear husband not tonight," she comes back at me laughing a bit more. "Tonight you and I are going to have a little chat."

Why tonight, does she insist on talking? After speaking with Sookie tonight for the first time in years, I just want to be by myself. I inwardly cringe. I spoke with Sookie tonight and tonight Freyda wants to talk. Her guards would have relayed the message that I had taken a phone call, but I was sure I was far enough away that they couldn't have heard the conversation. However, that didn't mean no one had heard from her end.

"And what would we be talking about tonight Freyda?" I ask, hoping the answer is not what I suspect.

"I think you already know what it is I would like to talk about, Dear Husband," her response is. It's only hundreds of years of practice that keeps my face blank of emotions while on the inside I have so many emotions running through me so quickly I can't even distinguish them all. "You're darling ex of course."

There it is. I've been dreading that Sookie would be brought up in the four years of my arranged marriage. I had managed to secure her safety with Felipe when I was forced to let her go. I put him to a test – who did he want more – a semi-skilled telepath who could only read humans (I admit I did try to make Sookie sound weak even though she was anything but) or me, loyal to him with all of my people. I admit when Felipe had asked for time to think for a few days, I was worried he'd choose Sookie, especially since I had just killed Madden. In the end though he had chosen a loyal me, and everything that came with it.

Unfortunately for the both of us, that was no longer Sookie.

"You'll have to be a bit more specific," I tell the Queen. "After living for as long as I have, I have picked up a few along the years." I decide to play dumb to try to see what information I can get out of her.

"You're ex-wife. I imagine you haven't had too many of those in your thousand or so years."

"Pam? Why would you want to speak of my child for?" I ask buying a little more time. We had lived as husband and wife when I first made her. It was easier to go unnoticed living together as husband and wife at that time.

"Stop your foolishness, Sheriff," she responded and I heard her anger. I had pushed her as far as I could for the moment.

I grit my teeth despondently as I reply, "Why do you wish to talk about Sookie for?" I couldn't put it off anymore. It was hard to keep my face passive, as I was afraid of what she would want to know about Sookie. Technically as a Queen and me only as a Sheriff she was the dominant in the relationship. I hadn't wanted to leave Louisiana when I was forced into this marriage. Plus, when Felipe chose to have me remain loyal to him in exchange for leaving Sookie alone, he gave me the ability to stay in Louisiana with the excuse of being Sheriff.

"Truly amazing," is her response. "Absolutely no change to see in your face and just the tiniest change in your voice. But what does that subtle inflection mean? Annoyance, longing, anger? And is it aimed at myself or the girl? I am truly curious."

I feel my fangs lower and I cannot for the life of me retract them as I say, "Enough playing with me. Why bring her up tonight?"

"You know, I spent the last four years biding my time. Waiting for the moment where I could go ahead with the first step of my plans." I didn't like the fact that Freyda had disclosed she had plans and she had spent time thinking about them. Well thought plans were harder to thwart. "I've decided I must meet this lowly human that had enthralled my husband so many years ago."

"I'm afraid I have had little contact with Sookie in the last four years," is my response. No lie there. My hopes that she doesn't know about tonight's phone call are dashed with her next statement.

"I am fully aware of that however, after years of no contact, she called you tonight. That was just the break I was looking for. I had high hope that the years between you had not completely diminished what you had once shared. I am hoping her presence here will keep you compliant."

She wishes to keep me compliant with Sookie here. Somehow, I doubt that was going to happed. Plus, Sookie had no reason to come here. All Freyda had at the moment was me. Sookie would not risk everything for me after all this time. Even if she had just admitted she loved me.

"Sookie has no reason to come here. In fact, she has every reason to keep her distance. This place holds nothing but pain for her," was my reply, a little more confident in thinking Sookie would never come to this place. I wouldn't want her to come even for me.

"Tell me, Eric, what did Miss Stackhouse thank you for this evening," she says with a grin I want to punch off her face. She had just proven my theory that someone was watching Sookie. No one on my end could have heard her thank me. Also, I someone had heard my end of the conversation it wouldn't have been Sookie's thank-you being thrown in my face.

"I believe it's Mrs. Merlotte now. She has married," I say grinding my teeth together.

"Ah yes, the shifter husband," Freyda responds. If my blood could run any colder it would have. "You seem so sure she wouldn't come here for sure even though she admitted her love to you within the last half hour or so. Are you as confident she won't come here to save her darling shifter husband?"

So that's the game she's playing, luring Sookie here using Sam. I need to know if her confidence is a show. I get my phone and dial a number I haven't in years.

"Sookie, where's Sam?"


	3. Love is a Battlefield

**I just want to thank everyone for reading. The alerts and reviews were most welcome. I think I responded to all reviews and if I didn't my apologies. I am going to label each POV for clarification. Hope you continue to enjoy.**

**SPOV**

I cannot believe I'm hearing his voice again so soon. If I was honest with myself, I wasn't expecting to hear it again. After we admitted our feelings, there was no need. It didn't change the situation and by the time he was free of his obligations, I'd be long gone. We just couldn't have worked given the current situation.

I shake the grogginess out of my head and actually interpret what I had heard Eric say – not just the fact that I have again heard his voice. "Sam," I say suppressing a yawn. "He is still at the bar. There was a late shipment tonight. He wanted to sort through it now so we wouldn't have to deal with it in the morning."

"Sookie listen to me. You need to call him and tell him to come home immediately. Don't leave your house," Eric responds. I can hear worry in his voice. I do really not comprehend why.

"When did you start to care about Sam? You can relax. He should be home in a few minutes. He said he'd be home by 2 no matter what," I tell him.

"Sookie it's 3:30 in the morning. Did he call you at all? Check your messages."

The tone I hear in his voice smacks the last bit of fogginess of sleep I had. What did he know about Sam that I didn't? I jump out of bed trying to remember where I had put my phone. I spoke with Eric out on the porch. I came in and poured myself a glass of water. I must have left my cell phone in the kitchen.

As I'm running downstairs, I try to think about what could be happening. There were just too many coincidences tonight to lead me to think that Eric was just calling to invite Sam to a card game. I snorted at the thought as I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed my phone and saw no messages.

"No, I don't have any messages," I tell Eric on my house phone. Even I can hear the shakiness in my voice. "What's going on Eric?" I ask, hearing laughter in the background.

I freeze. He's with the Queen of Oklahoma tonight. Why would he be worried about Sam while he was in Oklahoma? What did he know?

"Sookie, I'm not sure right now," is his lame response. "I'm going to have to call you back."

"Don't you dare hang up on me, Eric Northman," I scream. "Where the hell is my husband? Why do you think there's something wrong?"

"I meant it when I said I didn't know. If you want me to try and figure it out, you're going to have to let me go and trust that I will call you back when I have more information."

I can hear the patience he's trying to have with me in his strained tone. He knows I'm upset and he cares enough not to blow up at me. Did I still trust him? I trusted him with my life but did I trust him with my husbands? Deep down I knew that Eric would not do anything to hurt me. He would know that if something happened to Sam, it would hurt me.

"I trust you. Please call me as soon as you know what's going on."

"I meant everything I said earlier. You will hear from me before I go to rest. Sookie, don't leave your house," he replies right before hangs up and I'm left alone with my thoughts.

"Think Sookie, think," I mutter to myself. Eric had to still be at the Queen's compound. He was required to spend the night there. Why would he think anything was wrong with Sam while he was there? The Queen herself wouldn't be bothered with what would be a lowly shifter in her eyes.

Did an underling from the area call him? I knew they're had been a little tension between the local were creatures and a new family of shifters that had just moved here. Sam was trying to be the middleman so to speak, trying to keep the peace. Of course, Eric would no doubt know of it because it was occurring in his area.

I couldn't take just sitting here and waiting. Ignoring Eric's order of sitting and waiting like a good little housewife, I decide to drive over to the bar. Maybe this was all a misunderstanding and Sam had just fallen asleep doing some paperwork. It definitely wouldn't be the first time it happened.

I grab my keys and head to my car, pausing when I think I hear something. I put down my shields and use my senses to see if anyone is in the area. I do sense a void telling me a vampire was close but it was far enough away and getting farther. I figured any threatening factor would be moving closer now that I was out of the house, not further away.

Driving down the driveway I tell myself that everything is probably ok. If this was happening five years ago I my thoughts probably would have went the worst-case scenario. There hasn't been any type of problem since Eric and I had officially cut ties. I knew that's not how things usually work in the Supe world and figured Eric had something to do with it.

But there had been nothing since then. No trouble. I had been able to casually see some of the friends I had picked up in the Supe world – without the danger. It was great. I couldn't think of anything that would have changed that recently. This was just Eric overreacting to something. Sam had to be fine.

I pull up to Merlottes and right away I see what I had been dreading. Positive thinking went right out the window. There was obviously a struggle. A few windows were broken and I could tell from the absence of glass on the ground, they were broken from the outside. Which would make sense since the delivery was still sitting outside the bar. He hadn't even started going through it. I had tears forming in my eyes as I realize the fight must have happened right after I left. I fall to my knees as I see blood on the ground. I hear my cell phone ring and I answer it quickly hoping it was Eric.

"Why did you leave your house," asks the angry vampire on the line.

**EPOV**

I hang up the phone on Sookie and turn to Freyda. Gritting my teeth I ask her what she wants to accomplish from all of this. I get even angrier as I hear her start to laugh again. It takes everything I have not to slam her into the wall. I can't let her know how much she's gotten to me.

"So what exactly did you say to your telepath this evening that had her thanking you," she asks somehow having knowledge of the conversation. I just sit there staring at her as she realizes I'm not in the mood to answer her questions.

"Fine, be that way. But if you ignore me, what makes you think I'll tell you anything in return. My plans will be easier with your cooperation but believe me they are not contingent on it."

I hesitate in my response, not knowing what to say. I need more information to try to start connecting the dots. I know Freyda is not going to be laying out her plan step by step for me, but I needed as much information as I can get to try to guess what her game plan would be. I decided to implore to her in the best way a vampire could.

"What I said was private between my wi- ex-wife and myself. I would appreciate it if you could respect that," I say looking right in her eyes. It appeared to work. Vampires were nothing if not private. My privacy may have been the only thing she may have a little respect for at the moment.

"See now just what can be accomplished with a little civility husband of mine."

I did and obviously she wasn't going to be showing much. She obviously had heard my little slip on when I almost referred to Sookie as my wife. She must have added the husband to dig it in a little more.

"So Your Majesty," I start attempting to sound respectful to hopefully get a little more information. "It would seem that at the very least your plan involves me. I would appreciate it if you would be willing to enlighten me as to why."

She seems to hesitate in her response. My mind flashes to some of the reasons that could cause her hesitancy. Until now she has seemed quite confident. She could truly not be ready for me to know and wants to gauge how little she can tell me to end my questioning. That would be bad for me. I may have incorrectly guessed her endgame has to do with me. That could be bad for Sookie and the shifter. I didn't think too much of that. If they were her end game she wouldn't have needed me.

"I already told you this Eric," she said to me like I was a five year old. I balled up my fist, my own nails drawing my own blood to keep me from punching her.

"Oh may I," she asks pointing to my hand. I shake my head and lick off the blood myself. I have never given her a drop of my blood and I have also never taken hers. I didn't want her to have any more power over me.

"Well then, perhaps you can be as so kind as to repeat yourself, my wife," I say to her. It's a good sign that she hasn't immediately shut down the conversation.

"I was most displeased when you wished to remain Sheriff in that darling little area of yours," she says her voice just dripping with sarcasm. "I simply can not understand why you wouldn't want the title of King. It's owed to you as my husband."

"Perhaps it's not the title that keeps me away," I respond truthfully. "Perhaps what keeps me away are the duties I would have to perform as a king. That's not really something I envisioned for myself this little into my afterlife. I'm far too young to want that much responsibility," I continue with a smirk.

"Ah and there is the crossroad you have left me with. I merely want to spend more time with my husband. Is it really to much to ask to want more than 15 minutes a year with my husband, Eric?"

"I come to the balls and the parties you throw to show my support. Isn't that what you wanted out of this marriage? For everyone to know that attacking you would mean attacking me?" I ask her. She may truly want me to spend more time here but I highly doubt it's for my company. I wonder what trouble she's gotten herself into that may need a better showing of my forced support for the state.

"Also, do not forget that since I am still technically a Sherriff under Felipe, he might be so inclined as to send help to us if you were attacked," I add wanting to point out my decision to remain stationed in Louisiana had benefits and was not made just because of my frustration in the situation. Although, I do admit that was a lot of it.

"I must admit that is a good bonus for you being so far away," is her response.

Mentioning Felipe gives me something to consider. "I could appeal to him," I tell Freyda. "Felipe," I clarify when I see her look of confusion. "I doubt he would appreciate me being away from my Area and duties for however long it is you plan on keeping me here."

This could be my way out. I've satisfied my end of the contract so I don't need to be here past tonight. Felipe may help me get out of here if he knows I'm being held against my will. Surely, Freyda would not risk a war with him simply to keep me here. I tell her that.

"I'm actually surprised it took you this long to think of that," she tells me. Now I'm surprised. "I've called in a favor. Felipe owed me one. I implored him to allow you stay for an extended visit. He agreed with the condition you would be back to your precious little Area within 10 days. With no permanent damage," she finishes with a smirk. I growl at her last statement. It seems that everyone thinks they have the right to use me as a bargaining chip. I am going to have to change that belief.

"He also said he would be holding your Child responsible for the goings on in Area 5 in your absence. You may want to call her to let her know."

'Holding her responsible.' I hear the statement in my head a few times. Pam was in a very dangerous situation. If anything goes wrong while I'm otherwise detained here, it's on her. I don't want to think about what could happen to her in this situation. I take out my phone to call her.

"Where are you? I am not happy sitting in the throne if you've decided to stay for more jollies." she says once she picked up the phone. Her nonchalant tone catches Freyda's attention. I inwardly grimace hoping it is not noticed.

"Pamela," I say with a slight threat in my tone. This is to serve two purposes. Hopefully Freyda will see it as an immediate warning to Pam to fix her tone, and Pam will know she can be heard and have to watch herself.

"My apologies, Master," she responds. "I forget my place."

"That you do," I reply. Hearing those words would let Pam know I'm proud she's caught on. Over the years we've up a simple code for situations just like this one. It works to our benefit if no one knows the underlining message in our seemingly normal conversation.

"What is it you need from me sire?" she asks.

"I am going to be staying in Oklahoma for longer than originally anticipated." I look at Freyda. "I'm not sure for how long at the moment, but it will be 10 days at the most.

"Is all well, Eric?"

"Yes, Pam," I tell her. "I am unharmed." This phrased tells her she is to stay put for the time being. I can't have her coming here to try and help when I'm not sure what's going on yet.

"I need you to take care of not only Fangtasia, but my duties as Area 5 as well." I pause for a moment. "It is of utmost importance that everything run smoothly in my absence," I continue hoping she'll understand the importance of that statement and the danger of the situation.

"Yes Master," she replies. "If there is anything else you need from me, you only need to call."

"I'll let you know," I tell her hanging up. I hate the fact that I have put her in this much danger. If my Area is run less than perfect, Felipe will have an excuse to put Pam to death. I've managed to put the two most important beings in my life in danger in the same night. And I didn't even know why yet. I wanted to find out.

"Ok, Freyda. What's the bottom line here? You want more time with me? Not in our current contract so you can always approach me with an amended one and if there's something in it for me, I may be persuaded to spend more time here. I feel the need to remind you that as my wife you are always able to come to my darling area in Louisiana," I say with a smirk knowing she would never take me up on it. Well hoping at least. "What exactly does this have to do with Sookie?"

"To be honest, there are a few reasons I wish for Mrs. Merlotte to grace me with her company," she replies throwing her married name in my face. "One being I would like to see what has my husband so enamored and another being that not only could she be used to persuade you to spend more time here, but I could use her to keep you in check.

"You wouldn't dare," I say back to her startling myself that I have enough self control to keep from throttling her.

"You see you were right. I don't think she would have come here just for you. It may be because she feels you made your bed and now you must lay in it. It may be because she figures you're with your own kind and can figure some way out of here. She may possibly even consider that I can't do any lasting damage to you my husband. But I would not expect her to have the same feeling if I had her actual husband here. She would probably come on her own to save him. I wouldn't even need to capture her."

At this point my self-control dissolves. I grab her by the throat and slam her against the wall, knowing at this point that's pretty much all I can do. She starts laughing again. Her laughter is driving me insane.

"If I were you," she tells me. "I would call her back and tell her I have her husband and if she wishes to see him she should get on the first flight out here."

"You know very little about me. I would never do anything to put her in danger," I tell her knowing I would not call her to get her to come here.

"I thought you might feel like that however, have you thought for a moment what she would do if her dear husband dies. Then to find out you could have prevented it. She would never forgive you and you know it. Plus, she's expecting your update call. If she hears nothing she might make her way here anyway. She knows you were here tonight. Seems to me you have a decision to make."

I quickly think over my options. If Sookie needs to be out here, it's better I know when she's coming and she knows she can trust me. It would be the only way the two of us, ok well Sam too, would get out of here.

I reluctantly lower Freyda to the ground. I pick up my phone and dial Sookie's house. She doesn't pick up. I told her to stay put! I panic as I dial her cell. When she pick up I bark out at her "Why did you leave your house?"

"Eric," I hear. "I'm at the bar. There was an obvious fight. Where's Sam?" I can hear the worry in her voice.

"Sookie," I say, reluctantly signing her fate. "You're going to have to come to Oklahoma."


	4. The Worst That Could Happen

**Ok so believe it or not the title of this chapter used to be my favorite song when I was like 5. Why I liked this particular song so much when I was younger I couldn't tell you. Once again, thanks to everyone who read and set up alerts for this story. I truly appreciate the reviews I have received. Thanks so much for taking the time. This chapter is a bit shorter than I would have liked so I wanted to get it out earlier. The next one will be out either Saturday or Sunday.**

**Just a reminder, although it does bother me, for the time being Sookie and Sam are together. I do have a plan though. Enjoy.**

**SPOV**

"Sookie, you're going to have to come to Oklahoma," I hear him say quietly. Why would I have to go to Oklahoma? What does that have anything to do with where Sam is?

"Why Eric? What did you find out," I ask him trying to figure out what's going on. Suddenly in connects in my head. Currently, Eric was in Oklahoma staying with Freyda at the palace. He has to spend the night. Therefore, the only way he would have known Sam was missing had something to do with the Queen. Also, she was the only one he could have gotten any information from to call me back.

"Eric," I say not even trying to hold back my whimper. "Please, tell me he's going to be ok." I cannot even begin to think of why the Queen would want Sam. Whatever the reason, I doubt it would be good for us.

"I can't really tell you too much more than that right now. He's not even here yet." Well what does he think? I'm not going to jump on a plane to Oklahoma without even knowing that's where Sam is. This could all just be a trap. I know Eric wouldn't hurt me but I can't be certain the company he is currently in shares that same feeling.

"Well, I can't just hop on a plane and rush down there. Especially, if you can't tell me for certain that he's there." There's a little bit of a pause before his response. I hear someone muttering in the background too fast and too low for me to make out what's being said. My anger builds as I realize he's probably having this conversation with Freyda in the room.

"He should be here midday. There's another flight from Shreveport to Oklahoma that leaves at 7 tonight. With a stop in Dallas, you should be here around midnight."

"Perhaps you didn't hear me Eric. There is no way I am going anywhere until I know for sure Sam is there and ok. How do I know I'm not walking into a trap?" Again, he hesitates and when I hear his voice I'm sure I hurt him.

"You think I would lead you into a trap? I wouldn't be calling you about your precious shifter husband if I had any other choice." His voice come out soft and quiet at first and by the end he's nearly yelling.

"Look, I'm stressed ok. I'm sorry. It's just," now I hesitate. If I tell him about the blood he'll get angry. Not at the fact Sam was hurt, but that it easily could have been me. "There's blood Eric. He was obviously hurt when they took him." Believe me, I know you would never do anything that that could hurt me. Can you honestly say that your current company wouldn't hurt me though? What if this is all a ploy just to get me down there and Sam is already dead?" I ask almost crying at then end.

"I don't think he is," he replies back to his normal tone. "Look, I may not know the whole plan yet, but right now Freyda has no reason to lie to me."

"Forgive me if that thought doesn't calm me Eric. I'm still not going anywhere until I know for sure Sam is there and he's ok. There's no reason for me to go anywhere until I know my husbands ok," I tell him hoping he hears the determination in my voice. Now I hear him mutter something in the background. It bothers me that Freyda must be there listening to the conversation. It sounds like she's leading it from his end as well.

"Sookie," he says in a way that I know I'm not going to like what's coming next. "I have to tell you that if you're here tonight he won't be hurt once he arrives. If you aren't here tonight I can't guarantee that."

I hear someone, probably that idiot Freyda yell in the background, "You put it so much more politically correct than I did. Stop trying to protect her and just get her down here."

"Sookie, book the flight. If you need help with anything call Pam at nightfall. Just tell her you need to see me. She won't ask questions." I scoff at that. She'd ask about a million questions unless she's had a personality transplant in the last few years. "I'll call you tonight when I know that Sam is here and he's ok. That's the best I can do." He sounds upset at that. I make myself count to 10 before I respond to calm myself down. I make it to 3.

"Fine," I scream at him. "Tell your darling little wife that I'll be there but if my husband is hurt she's going to wish I wasn't." Then I hang up the phone.

I had a flight to book.

**EPOV**

After Sookie hangs up on me I turn to Freyda, "I did your dirty work for you. She'll be here tonight. Now can I retire to my bedroom?"

She looks at me for a few second and I am worried she'll refuse and make me spend the night here, in her room. "Why of course," she says and I find I relax a bit with her statement. "As a thank-you for getting her down here I was even going to offer that you may collect her from the airport." I am truly surprised at that statement and my centuries of practice is not enough to keep the shock off my face.

"Unless of course you would rather I simply send Marcus," she finishes with a grin. There is no way in hell I am allowing that cretin anywhere near Sookie. He makes Andre look friendly.

"I would be very grateful for that Your Majesty," I say to her figuring a little respect from me was warranted"

"Think nothing of it," she says and gives me look to make me know I owe her. "Why don't you take your leave and we will further discuss things at first dark."

I don't give her a chance to change her mind as I leave and head toward my bed. There's an hour or so till dawn, but something tells me I won't be getting too much rest during the day. I find myself thinking if Merlotte really is just a means to an end to get Sookie here, what would happen to him when she was. If he were killed, Sookie would be devastated. It would destroy a part of her and I'm not sure it could ever be gotten back.

My mind goes to the time she came to tell me she was with Merlotte.

_It was a Wednesday night at Fangtasia. We had a decent turn out for it being a weekday. I had done my duty of sitting in the throne and entertaining the patrons, and was sitting at my desk looking over paperwork. Tonight was a light night for work. I just had to set up a meeting with a Vampire who wanted to move into the area. I send a text to Bill to research the guy. At least Compton was good for something._

_The door to my office opens and Pam walks in. She's on door duty tonight and I know she wouldn't leave the door unless something important happened. She likes intimidating the humans too much._

"_What's going on Pam?" I ask rising from my desk without even looking at her. I expect if she's coming back to my office to tell me something that something in the bar area must need to be settled. _

"_Eric," she says in a way that makes me look at her eyes. I don't like what I see. There's a lot of pain, mixed with a little excitement. "Sookie is here," she pauses letting that bit of news sink in. It had been almost a year since I last saw her. I fall back into my chair in shock. That explains the pain on her face. She didn't speak to me for days when I said she couldn't see Sookie any more. _

"_She wishes to speak with you, privately," Pam continues. I can tell she's a bit hurt Sookie doesn't wish for her to be present as well. _

_It takes me a few seconds to figure out that yes I would like to speak with her. I tell Pam to send her in wondering what could have brought on this sudden change of heart. After all, we agreed to no contact thinking it would be easier. As the door opens again, I look up and it's her. I take in a deep, unneeded breath, and smell her scent. She's exactly the same as she was on that last night. I stand up and move to greet her, but then I stop and start to sit back down not sure how I should approach her._

"_Hi Eric," she says smiling up at me. I hear her voice tremble a bit and think of the reasons for why it could be. She is shifting her weight on her feet and I can see she must be nervous. That makes the two of us. I can battle the supernatural world without a care, but this creature brings out the nerve in me. Go figure, I believe is the current term._

_I motion to the seat across from me inviting her to sit, which she does. "How have you been?" she asks me. She is no longer looking at me. I doubt I'm going to like the reason for her sudden visit._

"_I've been ok. Keeping busy with stuff for Area 5," is my lame response. I don't mention that I have my first conjugal visit with Freyda tomorrow night. "How have you been?" I ask her._

"_I've been better recently," she says quietly. I almost ask her what she means by recently but I don't. I can guess what she means. I wasn't myself either for a bit. We sit there awkwardly for a few seconds. She's looking everywhere but at me._

_I ask her why she's here and her eyes shoot up to mine for second, then as quick they look down. No, I am really not going to like what she has to say._

_I can tell she's not too eager to tell me why she is gracing me with her presence either. She is refusing to look at me and her hands can't keep still on her lap. I am nervous that she is in some sort of trouble. I ask her if everything is ok; if she is safe. _

_She looks at me confused and responds, "Yes, everything is fine. Why do you ask?" I explain that she seems very anxious._

"_I don't want to be rude, Sookie. Why have you asked to speak with me? I have to admit, you've peaked my curiosity," I tell her. She hesitates before speaking._

"_I just… I didn't want you to hear it from anyone else," she starts out speaking very quietly. Nope, really not going to like it. I wait for her to continue._

"_I wanted to make sure you heard it from me." I tell myself to keep my face calm as she blurts out, "I'm dating Sam."_

_At that point, I glad I'm sitting otherwise my legs would have given way. I can't help the feeling building inside of me. It's not anger, but it fills me just as quick. I'm hoping she missed the sound of the arm of my chair breaking. With my desk in between us, I know she can't see it._

"_That's great," I tell her forcing myself to smile, hoping her human hearing won't hear my voice wavering. "You deserve to be happy. I am very glad for you," I manage to choke out. I need her to get out of here. I don't want her to see me when this feeling takes over._

"_You do too Eric," she tells me. "Deserve to be happy, I mean. I want you to be happy too."_

_I am quiet after hearing that. I've been content with my life, enjoying the fun parts and tolerating the less fun. I haven't been happy in a very long time. Not too long ago, I was close to getting there though._

"_I appreciate you coming to tell me," I tell her standing up, hoping I can get her out of here before the tears fall. I need to end this meeting now. This is the first time I'm glad she broke the bond. I don't want her to see what she's doing to me. It would hurt her. I didn't want to admit to myself why that still mattered to me, even after all this time._

"_As I said, I didn't want you to hear it from others first. I thought I owed you that much," she replies taking my cue and standing up herself, heading for the door._

_I open it for her and as she passes she stops and looks at me. She raises her hand to my cheek and I close my eyes. She moves some of my hair behind me ear and I feel a kiss on my cheek. I breathe in her hair. "Be safe, Eric," she tells me as she walks out the door and down the hall._

"_Sookie," I call to her. She turns and I just want to run to her, push her back into my office and kiss her. I grip the doorknob so I do not. "If you ever need anything let me know." She smiles and softly tells me she will. The last thing I see as I close the door is Pam giving her a hug goodbye. Now, there's quite the sight._

_As soon as the door closes I collapse to my knees, tears I had been holding back start pouring down my face. After a minute, Pam comes in and puts her hand on my shoulder offering comfort._

_It doesn't really help._

I must have gone into downtime as I'm thinking of the past and trying to figure out Freyda's game plan. I am startled out of it as I hear the guards bringing in someone. It sounds like it's a struggle and I pick up the scent of the shifter. They must have carried him right past my door. I smell blood but not too much. I try to ignore how happy I am that he's not hurt all that much.

I pick up my phone and dial Sookie's house hoping she listened and went back there. As she picks up the phone she says hi cautiously.

"He's here Sookie. They just brought him in. I didn't see him but I didn't smell too much blood," I tell her hoping that will make her feel better. "I will be picking you up at the airport later," I tell her trying to contain my excitement.

"Eric," she questioned. I respond yes. "It's 1:00 in the afternoon. You waited up to tell me?" she asks sounding surprised.

"I knew you wanted to know. I would still do anything for you." I tell her. Even after all these years I knew I would drop everything and go to her if she ever needed it.


	5. Already Met You

**Once again thanks for everyone who has put this story on alert and everyone who has left reviews. I'm not sure how I feel about how this chapter came out but at least it got the two of them in the same state. Let me know what you think. I don't think in the books silver effects shifters. I've changed that a little in this story.**

**SPOV**

"I knew you wanted to know. I would still do anything for you," I hear him say softly to me. Although I can't put into words what that means to me, it also kills me thinking of what could have been. I also don't like to think of him in pain of ignoring the sun because of me. I tell him so. His response is laughter.

"Wait," I say when something he said earlier finally kicks in. "You're picking me up from the airport?" I try to keep my voice level. I don't want him to think I suspect him of anything but if he is not a participant in whatever it is that's going on, why would he be allowed to pick me up? "If Freyda is plotting something, why on earth would she allow you to be the one that picks me up?"

"It pains me to hear the distrust of me in your voice," he says quietly. I didn't do as good of a job keep my voice as steady as I had hoped I could do. "To be honest, I'm not exactly sure what she is planning and why she is allowing me to be the one that picks you up. There are too many variables yet. I'm assuming I'll learn more when you get here."

I think about that for a second. I'm not entirely what he means, but I don't want to question him again. Plus he needs to go to rest if he truly is as much a captive as I am.

"Eric, I appreciate you waiting up to call me but you need your rest. I guess, I'll see you later," I tell him.

"I'll be at the airport," he tells me before hanging up. I find more comfort it that than I probably should.

When he hangs up, I'm on the computer trying to book a flight. I'm pleased when I see the flight is only $400. I know booking at the last minute usually raises the expense. Although, married life has put me a bit more comfortable in the finance department, it wasn't like Sam and I were well off.

Sam. At times, part of me still couldn't believe I had married him. Couldn't believe it for more than one reason. He was a great guy, one of my best friends it is true. Marriage seemed like a natural progression to our relationship. I knew he loved and cared about me. He took care of me and put me first. And I loved him too in my own way. That was all worth something right?

Then why did it feel like something was missing when I allowed myself to be honest? True, that was a rare occurrence. It too often led to thoughts that I just didn't want to deal with. It also led to massive amounts of guilt on my part.

I had no idea how long I would be in Oklahoma. I also didn't know how accommodating a situation I would be in. Was it worth packing some of my things if I didn't know if I would even get to use them? I packed some necessary items like my toothbrush and deodorant. That was easy enough. But what to pack for clothes? In the end, I packed a few outfits for a stay of a few days – whatever would fit in a carry on. I didn't want to waste time getting my baggage. I wanted to see Sam for myself to make sure he was ok.

Another look at the clock and I saw I had to head out to the airport. I went around the house making sure that it was locked up and secure, knowing in the back of my mind there were too many things that locked doors and windows would not deter.

Imagine my surprise, when I go outside to get in my car and I see a strange one in my driveway with someone vaguely familiar leaning up against it.

"Mrs. Merlotte," the semi-familiar person calls out. I suddenly remember where I know him from. It was Mustapha, Eric's replacement dayman when his psycho sort of brother killed Bobby. I had met him just a handful of times before Eric and I ended our…whatever it was we had. Relationship? Marriage? Bond? What we had was hard to describe with words.

"It's Stackhouse actually," I tell him. "I didn't change my name." I couldn't. I was a Stackhouse through and through. It was kind of my tribute to my family. I couldn't let that go. "What are you doing here Mustapha," I ask instantly on guard again. Was Eric truly there against his will? Was I just walking into a trap?

"Mr. Northman called me earlier. He asked me to take you to the airport. He didn't want you to have to worry about parking or leaving you car at the airport."

That sounded like Eric. High-handed of him to assume things but it came from a good place. This just confirmed my fear of not knowing how long I would be gone for though. It sounded like even he thought it would be for a while. I thanked Jeremy and took the offered ride. Eric must have warned him I may have argued. He seemed shocked I didn't put up a fight.

He was nice and tried to start a conversation as we headed to the airport in Shreveport. My mind was elsewhere and I was a lousy passenger. When we got about halfway there he gave up on making a conversation. When we got to the airport, I thanked him for the ride and apologized for my lack of conversation. He tried to give me a smile but it was more like a grimace. I wondered just how much he knew about the situation.

I made it through security fine and before I knew it, it was time to board. I had an hour layover in Dallas and remembering the threat of what would happen if I didn't make it there tonight, I hope nothing would delay this flight and I could make the connection.

The trip to Dallas was uneventful and when I landed, I quickly walked to the terminal of the connecting flight. Nothing was going to make me miss it. As I walked up to the terminal, I was surprised to see more familiar faces. Stan and Isabel were waiting in the terminal. When they stood as they saw me, I knew the Viking had made another phone call.

As I reached them, Isabel gave me a kiss on the cheek. To be honest it was a little surprising. Vampires were not the touchy, feely type. I was also surprised by the gesture considering I had been the one to determine her lover was spying.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what are you two doing here?" I asked them.

Isabel looked at me sadly while Stan explained Eric had called them when he saw I would have a layover in Dallas. He went on to explain they were to ensure I got on the flight. Hearing that, I had to question again just which side Eric was on. Why would he send vampires to make sure I was on the flight if he truly didn't want me in Oklahoma?

"Oh Stan," Isabel said catching the look that must have been on my face. "You never did have a way with words. Sookie, Eric was worried there would be somewhat of a welcoming committee to head you off when the Queen said he was to be the one to get you from the airport. He didn't trust her. He wanted us to ensure you got on the flight safely," she explained while glaring at Stan. She was clearly unhappy with his explanation. I noticed Stan was looking around at the terminal while she was explaining. I got worried when I saw his eyes keep going to one spot. I didn't want to know why.

"Yes," Stan concurred bringing his eyes back to me. "Never doubt your allies in us," he said mysteriously. "All Eric wanted us to do was to make sure your safe."

As he said that, my flight got called to board the plane. The two walked me to the terminal and stopped at the flight attendant. Stan turned around to watch who else was coming on the flight. I was shocked when as Isabel used glamour to come with me aboard the plan. She walked me to me seat while looking at the other passengers already aboard the flight. Seeming satisfied, she turned back to me.

"This is where I leave you," she said almost sounding sad.

"Thanks, for coming," I responded. "Please extend my thanks to Stan as well."

She nodded as she said, "Of course. It was not a problem at all. We are happy to help." She seems to hesitate. "Sookie, he still cares for you so much. Know that not matter how he treats you while you are there, it's for your safety, whether you understand why at the time." I slowly nod. She nods back and walks off the flight.

I slowly fall into my seat. Sure, he had said pretty much the same thing to me just hours ago. Knowing others saw it too when I knew he would never voice it to anyone other than possibly Pam, affected me more than hearing it from him. It had to be the truth if others saw. I had heavy thoughts all the way to Oklahoma.

**EPOV**

As I wake from my rest, I feel the dried blood on my face from staying up past sunrise. I quickly go into the bathroom to wash my face, knowing Freyda would want to see me shortly, or at least knowing I would want to see her. Even though, I was sure my room was bugged so she heard every word of my phone calls last night, I also know she wouldn't bring them up. It would only confirm my strong suspicions and she wouldn't want me to know the room was indeed bugged.

I throw on new clothes and make my way to Freyda's bedroom, the room I had hoped to avoid for the next year, at least. I knock and make myself known. I look at my watch and see I have a few hours before I have to pick up Sookie. There was no way I wasn't going to be there. The door opens and Marcus steps out. I hold back my grimace and he tells me that Freyda will see me in her throne room. Of course, she would want me to see the power she holds. This may be the first time I regret not assuming the position of King. I hope it's the last.

As I head into the throne room, I am surprised that there are no guards with me. Nothing is keeping me from just walking outside. I could bide my time, collect Sookie, and take her out of the country. As I walk into the room I realize there is no way Freyda would allow me to get Sookie by myself. Knowing that if no one makes the drive with me all it means is that they will be at the airport.

The sound of chains brings my attention to a corner of the room. I see the shifter chained up and gagged but not looking any worse for the wear. I think that's the expression anyway. As I walk closer he sees me, and starts fighting the chains, lashing out at me. Part of me is wondering why he isn't shifting. I realize the chains must be silver, weakening him so he doesn't have the energy to.

I hear the door open again and a voice I am quickly becoming to hate makes an announcement that the gang is almost all here. "All we need is our darling telepath," she says happily. I turn to glare at her as she says this and by the sound of the chains, the shifter is not happy by the proclamation either.

"Tension, tension. Relax, shifter," she tells him. "As long as everyone plays nice, I have no reason to do anything that may hurt someone."

"And by play nice I assume you mean do everything you say," I say to her.

"Well, that would be nice indeed," she says with a grin on her face.

"That may be easier if I know what you want," I tell her. "I may surprise you. I may agree with your endgame and might be willing to help."

"Oh dear husband, as much as I am sure you would agree with my endgame as you put it, I believe your darling ex-wife would keep you from following through with your thoughts."

With that I had something new to go on. It wasn't much but it was something she at least felt I would agree with her on. There are a lot of things I hold back on due to Sookie. Even now.

Sam let out a sound upon hearing Freyda refer to Sookie as my ex-wife. I spared him a look and, it looked like he was managing to shift even with the silver. I saw Marcus head over with a tranquilizer gun and I call out to Sam making him stop. I had no idea the strength of the tranquilizer and didn't want Sookie coming out here to a dead Sam. There was no point of her even being here if he was dead.

"And here I thought you didn't care about him, Eric," Marcus remarks with a cruel tone.

"It is likely to have little to do with his well being and more to do with his darling little telepath," Freyda responds back to him.

"I wish you would stop referring to Sookie as mine," I tell her trying to keep the damn shifter calm so he wouldn't do anything stupid. "She is no longer mine."

Freyda looks at me, Sam, and back to me again, saying, "Somehow I doubt that."

I look at my watch and realize I could get out of here now and it wouldn't seem too early to go pick up Sookie. I ask Freyda if that's still the plan, referring to her as 'My Queen' so she might be inclined as to stick with what she told me last night. She looks at me for a few seconds and nods slowly. I wait a minute to see if she's going to tell Marcus to come with me. She doesn't which tells me there are people at the airport already. I will have to keep my eye out.

"If I may Freyda," I pause waiting for a sign that I may continue. I get a nod. "You have kept your word of not harming the shifter. Sookie will be a lot more agreeable if the blood is wiped off of him and if you can find a way to unchain him and still have him safe. As I don't know your goal in all this, I'm not sure if it would be more beneficial to have her a bit more amenable when she gets here."

I really just don't want to see the look on her face as she sees Sam all chained up. Knowing that he was taken to lure her here would hurt her.

She looks at me considering my words. "I will take that under advisement. You should go and get her. I would hate for her to meet someone unfriendly at the airport," she adds, confirming my thoughts.

I barely suppress a growl as I leave the compound quickly. I hope I can make it before her flight gets in. I think of flying to the airport myself, but am worried about how Sookie would feel about us having to hold each other during the flight back. As I leave the building, I ask the guard for a car. He hands me a set of keys and I set off to the airport.

When I get there I quickly scan the monitors looking for her flight. I managed to beat it as it is scheduled to arrive in 10 minutes. I quickly walk to the terminal, keeping my eye out for anyone I may recognize from the Queens regime. I see no one.

I make it to the terminal she will be walking out from and move as close as possible not wanting anyone to have the chance to grab her before I get the chance to. As they announce her flight is landing I see Marcus out of the corner of my eye with a smirk on his face. I am surprise she sent him of all people knowing how much she relies on him for her safety. He must have left right after I did to get here so quickly.

People start to walk through the terminal and I look up waiting to see her. Subconsciously, I hold in the breath I don't even need to take as I see her. She's looking down but as soon as I spot her she looks right at me. I smile knowing, she can't feel me any longer, but seeing there's still something there.

As she walks up to me, I scoop her up in a hug startling her. She starts to squirm as I turn my back to Marcus. I whisper in her ear, "Don't struggle and listen quick. We are being watched. Pam and I buy plane vouchers each year in case we need a quick getaway. I can cash them in and we can be out of here on the next flight and leave this all behind. You have a decision to make."

I put her down, so Marcus doesn't think anything of the time I was holding her. I say, "Sure, we can get you a quick bite to eat," at a normal volume knowing Marcus could here. I steer her in the direction of the food court.

"At most you have 10 minutes to think," I whisper quietly. "I can take you away from here and it could be just you and me." I can't keep the smile off my face at the thought.


	6. It Ends Tonight

"At most you have 10 minutes to think. I can take you away from here and it could be just you and me," Eric tells me with a grin on his face. Is it bad that at those words my heart leaps for a few seconds?

I ponder his words as he leads me to the food court. He sits me in a seat with facing the storefronts, my back to the bustle of people moving around the airport. He leaves me telling me he'd be back in a minute as he walks away toward the food, putting on the show that I told him I'm hungry. I hope I'd be able to play my role and actually eat it. From the anxiety of the situation to the fact that I'm seeing him again for the first time in years, I'm not sure I'll be able to manage that.

He brings me back a slice a pizza and a soda. I nod in thanks as he takes a seat across from me, which allows him to keep and eye on the rest of the airport. "We're not alone, I take it," I say to him. He simply shakes his head, his eyes still not having left me. I pause not knowing if I can talk freely. He sees that and gives me a slight nod. Whoever else was here seemed to be far enough away so he wouldn't hear us.

"Thank-you for the arrangements you made," I tell him trying to be vague.

"I have to admit, not exactly the reaction I was expecting," he told me raising an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I've changed a bit," I replied giving him a smirk of my own.

"It would seem so." He motions to the pizza and I realize I should take a bite. After all, with how he had said it earlier, it sounded like I asked for the food. I take a small bite and it surprises me at how hungry I really am. I realize I haven't eaten for over 24 hours – since dinner the night before.

After, a few more bites, my thoughts go to what he had offered earlier. We could run away together. Though there was a time when I wanted nothing else thank to just be able to run and leave our responsibilities behind. Did he really think there was a chance I would do this with Sam being held captive? I must have said something out loud.

"There is a chance he would just be let go. He may not have a purpose without you," he tells me, looking at me hopefully. Yeah right. I am most certainly not buying that. In a vampires world if you didn't serve a purpose, you didn't just walk out the door. My face must have showed my thoughts because I heard Eric give a sigh he didn't need to give. "Although, most likely he will be killed as he is no longer needed."

That's what I thought. "Did you really think I would say yes and just leave Sam behind? Why did you even ask?"

"Wishful thinking," he responds with a look and a smirk I am all too familiar with even after all these years. I am surprised when he continues, "They would probably go after Pam as well as a way to get to me." I think he added that last part as a way for me to know it wasn't only Sam's life we would be risking. Although, I'm sure Eric and Pam have rigged up plenty of ways to get out of the country if needed.

I smile as he mentions Pam. I ask how she's been doing, if she is still with him at Fangtasia. He informs me that she's still Pam, I can't help but give a small laugh at that, and that she is still at Fangtasia with him. He then tells me it hurt her to stay away from me.

"Then why did she? She didn't seem to care so much when she was ignoring my calls?" I ask giving him a glare. His only response is a glare back to me. He had commanded her to stay away from me? How could he have done that? I was so worried that I had hurt her by giving up Eric.

"How dare you!" I raise my voice and tell him. "Did you ever think I could have used someone to talk to? Someone who actually knew and understood the situation?" I this point I'm yelling and as I stand up. I see him trying to get me to calm down. It's not working.

"If I had someone to talk to, maybe I wouldn't have been so depressed. Maybe, just maybe, I would have never gone out with Sam just so he wouldn't call you to tell you how bad I was." I see the worry and slight panic in his eyes although his face itself remains unresponsive. I feel a hand on my arm. It's not Eric's. In panic I jerk my arm away and push myself into Eric's side. I'm surprised when the unknown hand lets go.

I turn to whoever grabbed my hand and see a stern looking man. He's about 3 inches short than Eric but bulkier. I let down my shield and find he's a vampire.

"Oh no," says the vampire stranger. "I can't have you drawing attention to yourself. Don't go off making a scene now."

"Sookie, this is Marcus. He's Freyda's second in command. Marcus, this is Sookie," Eric tells me through his teeth. If looks could kill, Marcus would be a pile of bloody goo at the moment.

I look at him in semi-shock. I would have thought Eric would have assumed that position since he's married to her. I ask about it. "I didn't want the role of King," was his reply. The look on his face tells me I need to leave it at that. It shouldn't have surprised me. I know he's still at Fangtasia and I'm sure if he were King he wouldn't have been able to be.

"Northman, you had a chance of bringing her in. If you can't keep her under control, she's coming back with me."

"Back off, Marcus," Eric says with anger. "I doubt you want to call attention to the situation and you are mistaken if you think she's going anywhere with you. I will bring her back to the compound as planned."

"Wouldn't be to sure about that Northman. All it would take is one phone call and the two of you would find the shifter in pieces at your return," Marcus said.

Upon hearing Marcus say those words, I shrink more into Eric's side as I get ready to tell him off am fully aware that my actions of shrinking into Eric do not match the angry words I start to say, but I can't help but get closer to him now. I get two words out and Eric jerks my arm. I stop and look at him and he gives me a shake of his head and a glare. For once, I listen to my brain and stop. This earns a laugh from Marcus.

"Maybe I was wrong about your ability to make her heel," he said. "Be back at the compound in an hour," he says walking away.

As soon as I couldn't see Marcus anymore, I jerked away from Eric still angry with him for keeping Pam from me. I walk away into the bathroom and splash cold water on my face, trying not to let the tears fall.

I am shocked when Sookie listened to me. I am really happy that she did. I do not want to think about what Marcus would have done with her if she went back with him. I doubt I would have been able to drive back with them.

I walk over to the bathroom so I can't miss her when she comes out. If we have an hour to get back, we need to leave in 15 minutes. As I am waiting for her, I can't help but think back to the last night I had spent with her.

_I was officially out of time. I had done everything I possibly could have to delay my marriage to Oklahoma. Nothing had worked and there was nothing else I could try. I had to go to Freyda tomorrow to formally accept her marriage proposal. If I did not abide by the contract my maker forced me into, I could be put to death. Pam would kill first me if I allow that to happen. _

_I walk up the stairs to Sookie's porch and hesitate at the door. I am beyond surprised when she opens it. With the blood bond long gone she should not have known I was out here. I realize she must have been waiting for me. She takes one look at my face and falls to her knees. She knows what's coming. I've warned her that the time is close. I hate myself for having to put her through it. She, of all people, does not deserve it._

_I gently pull her up. I push her hair out of her face and tell her looking into her eyes, "We need to talk."_

_At that, the tears she had been holding back start falling silently down her face._

"_No," I hear her whisper. "I need one more night. I want as much of tonight as we can get. We haven't had enough time!"_

"_It's not going to change anything," I tell her reluctantly. I didn't want a prolonged goodbye to make it harder on her._

"_I know," she tells me, pulling my face to hers and giving me a kiss. "Please," she whispers to me kissing me again. I never liked saying no to her. I can't hold back anymore._

_I pick her up and push her back against the wall, my lips never leaving hers. I wish I could love her slowly, but my instincts take over. I know this is most likely the last time I will be doing this. Even though I know that after tonight it won't be true, I need to claim her as best I can. Even if I can't tell her in words, she will always be mine like I will always be hers._

_As she needs to breath, my lips move down her neck, not ready to leave her. I move one arm up her shirt reaching for her through her bra. My other arm works its way down her body, making its way to my prize and I realize she has no panties on under her skirt. I let out a growl. I am beyond happy as I can feel she's ready for me already. _

_I feel her hand rubbing me through the pants. I moan as my lips find hers once again. She pulls down my zipper torturously slow. I ground myself into her as she does so and am rewarded a moan I love to hear so much. I am surprised as she takes control and slams herself on to me, having managed to fully open my zipper and unleash me._

_I can no longer control myself as I slam into her frantically. She matches me thrust for thrust taking me in deeply. I snake a hand down and insert a finger, knowing I will not last much longer and wanting to be sure I take her with me._

_I feel her tremor against me screaming her release, while I let out a roar in the next second finishing right after her. I am hesitant to pull out of her as I lean my forehead against her, listening as she regains her breath. As I open my mouth to start our inevitable conversation, she puts a finger to my mouth. _

"_Not yet," she pleads with me. "I know I'm putting it off and I don't care! I don't care if we just lay together in silence. Please, don't say anything yet."_

_I back away from the wall and reluctantly pull away from her. I don't even bother straightening my clothes as she takes my hand and leads me to her bedroom. She lies down and slides under the covers, pulling me along with her. I lay my head on her chest, listening to her heart, as she turns and pushes herself into my side resting her head on mine. _

"_Don't let me fall asleep," she tells me. "I don't want to waste a minute." I nod._

_We spend the next few hours just laying there in silence, each unsure of what to say. We gently caress each other, slowly disrobing, trying to memorize every inch of the other. I know our time together is drawing to an end. _

"_We need to talk," I tell her with about an hour left before sunrise. She nods, her hands never stopping their journey of my body._

"_How long do we have," she asks. I explain I'm staying at Bill's for the day so I don't have to leave until the last minute. At that, she pulls herself closer to me. _

"_I have to go to Oklahoma tomorrow night. I've done all I can and I can't put it off any longer," I tell her quietly looking in her eyes so she knows I really have tried. _

"_I know," is her response. "You know, I really hate your maker if you didn't know that already," she says managing a small smirk._

"_Not half as much as I do."_

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that, Eric." I am unsure how to respond. She hesitates with her next question. "What would your … responsibilities be?"_

_Again, she stuns me. She has every right to be made at me, and she damn well should be. It's my life that's causing her so much pain. She really doesn't even understand all the rules and laws of vampires. And here she is concerned over what it means for me when all she should be concerning herself with is her own self. I try to make it sound not so bad. In reality my duties of husband are not difficult. It's the loss of control over my own life that's killing me. _

"_I would have to aide her if she is threatened. I have to accompany her to balls, be present at any party she throws." I pause. "I'd have to have…an overnight visit, one per year," I tell her refusing to say what I would be required to do on those visits. I know she gets it and don't want to rub it in her face._

_She gulps. "Oh, I was worried it would be worse for you. Like you'd be her slave somewhat since she outranks you." I can't believe that she's worried about me as I am sitting her breaking her heart._

"_Appius, the bastard he was, fought for my freedom as much as possible," I tell her. "For that only, I am thankful." _

"_I am grateful for that too," she says. "It's going to be hard enough being away from you. I'm happy you'll still have most of your freedom."_

_Hearing those words, my unbeating heart drops. I never once really thought she would consider staying with we, sharing me with another, but to hear it, that nearly destroyed me right there._

"_Eric, I … " she starts. I put her out of her misery. If I'm honest, I just don't want her to say the words._

"_I know," I say cutting her off. "I would never ask you to."_

"_What would happen if you didn't go to her and agree to the marriage?" she asks._

"_You already know," I tell her._

"_I can guess, but you've never actually said it. I'd hate to be wondering about it forever. I just want to be sure."_

_I take an unneeded breath and tell her that if I choose not to agree with the contract, my final death would be issued. Even if I ran, I'd be a wanted man._

_She nods against my chest, and I feel a few tears fall. Surprising me, she rolls on top of me kissing me slowly and softly, her hand reaching between us stroking me. I kiss her back just as gently as one hand reaches up to stroke her breast and once reaches between us getting her ready for me._

_Her legs spread to straddle mine as she ever so slowly lowers herself on to me. I can't help but sigh. This is what I wanted to do earlier, but couldn't control myself. I put my hands on her hips helping her ride me up and down but not causing her pace to change. As sunrise is in minutes, I know this will definitely be our last time._

_I pepper soft kisses down her chest and she reaches down and cups me, squeezing gently. She must realize we don't have a lot of time. Again, I reach down and stroke her to make sure she is able to find release. She does and as she collapses on top of me, I continue to move her hips up and down feeling her muscles clench. I finish with a scream as she bites by neck, not enough to draw blood though, and sucks._

_I look into her eyes and give her one more last gentle kiss, pushing my forehead to hers one last time. "I have to go," I whisper. She runs her fingers down my side and nods as she looks away from my face. I know she is barely holding it together. _

_I get out of the bed and start to dress. She turns to the window so she can't see me walk away from her. I make it to the bedroom door before I hear her start to sob uncontrollably. I make it to her porch before I do._

I am shaken out of my memory as I feel someone grab my arm. I inwardly curse at myself for allowing myself to be so distracted. I see it's Sookie and she is looking at me nervously. She asks me if I'm ok. I wonder how longs she's been there for.

"I'm fine," I tell her. Her face is still worried. I sigh knowing I'll have to give her something. "Seeing you is bringing back memories. I allowed myself to be overtaken by them."

At that she lets go of my arm and I see that she knows which night I am thinking of. I ask her if she knows want she wants to do about my offer. I silently take her bag from her and lead her though the airport to the car. We both get in and I start driving. We are quiet for about 10 minutes and I can't put off my question any more.

"What did you mean when you said you only went out with Sam so he wouldn't call me?"

Her eyes flash to mine quickly and then she looks down. "Sookie," I push not willing to drop it.

I hear her take a deep breath before she quietly tells me, "That first year without you was pretty bad for me Eric." I close my eyes when I hear that. I wait, silently, while she collects her thoughts but I know I'm going to make her talk to me about this.

**Of course Sookie would never just leave with Sam like that although I did think it was something Eric would offer. Thanks to everyone reading this especially those who have put it on alert and reviewed. I think I responded to all the reviews and if I missed you I'm sorry.**


	7. All Downhill From Here

**Thanks to all who have put this story on alerts and reviewed. Once again I hope I responded to everyone who reviewed. There was one reviewer I couldn't respond to because there was no response email. Thanks to Sookiefan for taking the time to review. The next few chapters kind of set up the next part of the story. This chapter gets into a bit of the depression Sookie was in. Don't worry – this is not the end of this conversation. **

**SPOV**

"That first year without you was pretty bad for me Eric," I tell him softly. This is the last thing I want to talk to him about. I don't want him to know how pathetic I was that first year. I don't want him to know that ultimately, he was the reason I went out with Sam. I couldn't have Sam call him. I know he would have tried his best to help me. Unfortunately, whatever he would have done would not change the reason we couldn't be together in the first place.

I see watch him sitting in the seat quietly driving. I saw him close his eyes for a few second at my words but since then he has no reaction. I know he's trying to give me time so I will tell him more. I don't know if there will ever be enough time.

I sigh and tell him, "Eric, I'm tired and really not in the mood to do this right now. Can't it wait?" I don't dare look at him. I'm surprised when he stays silent. I risk a glance at him and am stunned as I see his mouth start to open as if to say something only to snap close. Twice!

"What is it?" I ask him before I can stop myself. He looks at me and I'm not sure if I will like this conversation.

"We don't really talk, do we?" he asks but keeps his eyes straight ahead.

"Well no. We agreed it would be easier to have no contact with each other," I tell him confused with his thought. He lets out a breath he doesn't need to take.

"I meant when we were talking we never really spoke," he says almost condescendingly like I should have known what he was thinking. If only, I think to myself.

I'm angry at this statement. "Of course, we talked," I tell him. "Some nights that's all we would do." I have to admit he is slightly offending me with his train of thought.

"I know we talked. I've had some of my best conversations with you. It's just," he hesitates for a moment. "We never really spoke about us. About our relationship. I'm not really explaining it right."

I am beyond shocked that he is saying these words. Ignoring the fact that he seems at a loss for word words is shocking enough, I think can't help but start to laugh as I think of a bid, bad, scary vampire having this conversation. I quickly stop the laugh when I get a bid, bad, scary vampire glare.

I quickly start to tell him that of course we did, but then I stop. I think about our past conversations. Sure we discussed things. Did we keep each other at arms length too with our feelings?

"Where is this coming from, Eric," I ask him. I am very curious to why this is being brought up now.

"I am wondering if that is why you don't want to discuss what you said earlier." Ah now I see. Now I let out a sigh.

"Eric, I meant what I said about being tired. My husband," I ignore the tiny growl I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear, "was kidnapped, and I'm being forced back into more vampire crap I don't want to be into." That idea reminds me. "You know, it's funny how I was so deep in your world, then almost nothing for years. I didn't even seem to be a blip on the radar for the most part."

The way he set his jaw confirms my thoughts of him having something to do with it. "I see you're not as forthcoming either."

"Which is what I said before," he rushes to tell me. "We both tended to omit things in our discussions. We would both do things and talk about them afterwards." He looks proud at being able to explain himself now.

"Like when I didn't remember what happened when I was cursed. I wanted to know so badly, but never explained why it was so important, so necessary for me to know what happened during that time. To the same, you refused to tell me what happened. You never really explained why you didn't want me to know. Who knows what would have happened if we had sat down and had an actual conversation about what we were feeling."

I sit back and think about what he is saying. He again, lets me think in silence. Is what he's saying true? To an extent I realize, it is. We did tend to downplay and try to hide our feelings from each other; at least until the bond didn't allow us to hide our feelings from each other anymore. Even with the bond though – I didn't discuss it with him until afterwards.

"Do you think if we did talk about those things, it really would have made a difference?" I ask him, part of me afraid of his answer.

"It's no good thinking about things we can't possibly ever know," he says sadly. I am surprised when he starts talking again. Especially when as I hear what he's saying.

"I made a deal with Felipe," he starts. "I downplayed your skills though it killed me to do so. I focused on the fact you can only hear humans clearly and consistently. I explained that you would be of little to no help with the other Supes. I pointed out that other Supes would just start not using humans when dealing with Felipe and you wouldn't be a benefit to him. Never once did I believe what I was trying to get him to. I referred to you as a liability because of your mortality. You really are too easily breakable for my liking."

He pauses. I don't know if it's to connect his next thoughts or to allow what he has told me to sink in. "I told him he had a decision to make. If he was going to treat you like a possession under his current retinue, he couldn't have me. I would leave his employ. If he left you alone, he would have my full support. He would never have to question my loyalty. With me came all my supporters and their loyalty for his service.

"I made him choose between you a, forgive me, inexperienced, inconsistent, emotional telepath, or myself and everything that comes with me. When he picked me to help him rebuild his states, I asked him to extend his protection to you, in good faith for my loyalty and the loyalty of my followers. He knows if I renege my loyalty, you're fair game. He also knows I won't let any of my supporters renege on theirs to put you in danger."

I can't believe after I wasn't strong enough to handle his world he would do that to continue to try to protect me. He gave up more of his freedom so I could have mine. More than that, he endangered his life. If he wasn't loyal to Felipe, he could have just been put to his final death. That would have let Felipe take me to do with what he pleases.

I put my hand on his, which seems to startle him. I remember there was a time when he couldn't keep his hands off of me. He looks at me and I give a quiet, "Thank you, Eric."

I start to say something else, but stop myself. I can't bring myself to tell him that I may not have been as removed from his world as he thought. At least he tried and did what he could.

I need to say so much more to thank him for what he did for me but I cannot for the life of me figure out which words to use. My eyes start to water and one lone tear escapes falling down my face.

"Please don't," he says. He never liked to see me cry. "I didn't tell you that to make you cry." I know he didn't. He was trying just trying to talk, to let me know what happened.

I inwardly grimace as I realize how I can truly show my appreciation for what he's done for me. My only regret is that we are only having this conversation after the events have already happened, again.

**EPOV**

I hate I when she cries. I wish I could comfort her and make her stop. Alas, that is my job no longer. I am shocked when I hear her start to talk.

"That first year after we ended things I was miserable, Eric." I grip the steering wheel, hoping I don't tear it from the car.

"I rarely went out. My life consisted of working and sitting at home by myself. Claude and Dermot were hardly ever around anymore. Amelia would call and call but I kept her at arms length. I really kept to myself. On days where I wasn't working, I don't think I even spoke to anyone. Hell, I barely spoke to people when I was working."

That is not a life she deserved! I didn't give up my claim to her so she wouldn't have any type of meaningful life. I gave her up so she could have a better life.

"Everyone was concerned and tried to help me. Even my idiotic brother realized how miserable was." I bristle at that. It must have been really bad if Jason Stackhouse had taken notice. "I wouldn't let anyone do anything for me and I insisted I was fine." She hesitates and I look at her. She's looking right at me.

"Sam was at the end of his rope. He didn't know what to do to help me. I had no one to talk to. No one really would understand the situation." She glares at me with that statement and my eyes go back to the road. I know I would eventually be discussing why I made Pam stay away.

"Finally one night Sam gave me an ultimatum. He told me if I didn't go out with him he would call you. I didn't want him to do that. I know you would have done whatever you could to help, even come to see me. It wouldn't change anything though. You would have still had to leave me again." she finishes quietly.

I close my eyes at that statement. I had done the one thing to her I promised I would never do. I told her I was different and would never hurt her like Bill or the tiger. Our relationship was much stronger and intense. What I had done to her, was worse.

I can't hold in my anger as I reached this realization. I lashed out at the damn shifter instead of where the blame belongs – with me.

"The shifter blackmailed you to go on a date with him?" I growl out, feeling that my fangs had dropped without me even realizing it.

"No no," she says, always quick to defend him. "It wasn't a date. He just didn't want me to sit home alone anymore," she adds shrinking into the door away from me. I've frightened her. I do my best to get myself under control.

"It's still blackmail. He even had the gall to use me to do it," I tell her. The fact that she knows so little about how things are handled in my world, or in her own husband's world at that, astounds me. "If he cared for you at all, he never would have used me to get you to do what he wanted." I had no idea how she couldn't understand that.

"You have no idea how bad I was," she yells back at me. "No one could reach me. Nothing was helping me. It's like I was missing a part of myself." I nod knowing how she feels. I hear her take a breath. "I don't know what would have happened to me if he didn't," I hear her say. She's no longer yelling. I have never heard this tone from her before.

As she says those words, my anger slips away. How foolish was I to focus on the wrong bit of what she was telling me. I should have been more concerned with her, not my jealousy that the damn shifter was able to help her when I could not.

I chance a look at her and she is starting out the window. I see that she is crying and know she doesn't want me to see. I pull my handkerchief out of my pocket and extend my arm to give it to her. I falter as I see she has no plans of taking it. How must I have hurt her if she won't accept the smallest things from me?

I lay it on her thigh careful to not actually make contact with it myself. I try to figure out what I can say. I finally choke out, "I didn't know."

"I know," she tells me. "You had no way of knowing. I destroyed our bond." I try to fight back a smile that I had gotten her to speak to me again. I turn to her and see that the handkerchief is being used to wipe away her tears. I can't hold back a smile of that.

"What do you mean about that? That you didn't know what would have happened to you?" I ask her, scared of the answer.

"I don't even know," is her quiet response. "I wasn't getting any better. There was no light at the end of the tunnel for me." Something inside me hurts. Could she really have been thinking there was no way out?

"I never really actually thought doing anything about it, you know. I didn't have to. There were so many people thinking it for me, you know. Of course they would try not to, but you often think about the stuff you are trying so hard not to.

"I wouldn't have actually done anything. I could never have done what people were worried about. I have overcome to much to be completely undone by whatever type of relationship we had." I inwardly groan at that. We had a very intense relationship. It seems neither of us had the right words for it.

"You may not like how Sam did it, but he helped me the only way he knew how. He knew the last thing I wanted was to see you again." May face must have dropped because she paused and quickly continued, "Because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you again. If he had called you, you would have come to me, Eric. I know that. It wouldn't have changed anything though. We still would have been stuck."

I consider her words and I see the truth in them. If I had known how bad of a time she was having, I would have been at her side as soon as I can, only thinking of getting to her, not of what further damage I would have done by having to walk away again.

"I hate it," I tell her. She looks at me questioningly. "I owe the shifter," I tell her. "I'll never be able to do enough to work off my debt of him saving you." She takes in what I have told her and goes back to staring out the window. I feel tired for the first time in decades. This conversation has taken much out of me.

I notice Sookie sits up straighter as I pull through the gates. She's peering out in all directions probably trying to see if she can see Sam. I pull to the main entrance, get out of the car, and hurry to the passenger side before the guard can open her door. I back him off with a glare.

Once she is out of the car, I head up the steps to the entrance. As we pass the Were at the door, I ask if he knows where I should be meeting the Queen. I hear Sookie swallow hard as I mention Freyda. I am told she is waiting for us in the throne room and that's where I head too.

Walking down the long hallway, I see that Sookie is still glancing around trying to get a hold of her surrounding. I don't know if she is doing it to purposely get a bearing for exits, but I am happy to see that even subconsciously, her survival instinct is still there.

'I'm so sorry', I think in my head not able to tell her what I'm about to do. I need her to have a genuine reaction if this has any chance of working.

As I open the throne room, I take a quick look around and am surprised to see the only occupants are Freyda, Marcus, and Sam. She is awfully confident none of us are going to try anything, as she is currently outnumbered.

I am surprised to see that the shifter has been given a shirt and is no longer chained. I see a surprisingly small bracelet on his wrist and note it must be pure silver. It wouldn't actually burn him, but it would weaken him to the point where he can't shift.

I throw Sookie into the room causing her to fall to the floor. My heart drops at the look of betrayal she gives me. I see Sam start towards me as Marcus goes to restrain him. "Now that you have your prize," I start indicating to Sookie, "tell me why I am still here," I tell her, dangerously close to losing control. I fight the feeling knowing that it will not get me the information I need.

I have to turn away as I hear Sookie groan and see her start to run to the damn shifter. Circumstances may not be allowing us to be together but it doesn't mean seeing her with someone else is any easier. She should still be mine. Freyda completely ignores my question and says, "It must be horrible," she says to me, shocking me with her sympathetic tone. "To be so close to yet know she belongs to another."

I growl and push her away harshly. Instantly Marcus is at my side with a hand on my shoulder trying to bring me to my knees. I use his weight against him to propel him the floor. I put my foot on his chest to hold him down. As the foot is on his chest he slaps a silver cuff on my ankle. I should have noticed he was wearing gloves.

The silver affects me a lot more than it affects Sam. I fall to my knees silently, not giving them the pleasure of hearing me in pain. I hear Sookie call out my name and turn to her only to see the shifter holding her back. I feel my anger build.

"I should report you for this," I growl to Freyda. "You should know better than to use silver on your husband. Felipe will not be pleased."

"Oh but I'm not the one using silver on you, Dear Husband. My bodyguard felt threatened after you shoved me. He overreacted. Marcus," she called him and he quickly removed the silver. "You initiated it by pushing me. I'll pay Felipe any monetary punishment he deems necessary but as you were the aggressor, I doubt he'll seek any."

It bothers me to no end that she's right.

"I even care enough to right Marcus' wrong," she said as Marcus brings me an unopened Trueblood. She knows I don't trust her enough to take one from her that is no longer sealed. "That is of course unless your dutiful ex-wife would like the honors," she adds. It takes everything I have not to hit that smile right off her face.

I turn to Sookie, and Sam pulls her behind him. Right. Even if I thought there was a chance Sookie may let me feed from her, I wouldn't do it in front of Freyda or Marcus. I take the bottle, open it and smell it just to be sure, and drink it down quickly.

I turn to Freyda and ask, "Well, the gang's all here. What now?"

I see Marcus smirk as Freyda asks, "What do you know about the story of Judge Solomon. We are going to see if we can replicate it with a little, strategic change."

I hear Sookie gasp and know I'm not going to like this Solomon story.


	8. Story of a Girl

**Thanks for all those interested in this story. I appreciate all the hits and alerts and especially those taking the time to review. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

**I am asking for help locating a story. It's Eric and Sookie (of course) and towards the end there is another summit where Sookie is accused of killing Felipe, I believe. It may have been Victor. Anyway she is put to trial. Any ideas on which story this may be would be appreciated. Thanks**

**SPOV**

"What do you know about the story of Judge Solomon. We are going to see if we can replicate it with a little, strategic change," I hear Freyda say.

To be honest, until I heard this I really wasn't paying too much attention to what was being said. Eric had shocked me by throwing me on the floor. I couldn't believe he treated me that way, especially after what we had just confessed the night before.

Having been emotionally hurt and not hurt physically, I got up quickly and ran to Sam making sure he was ok. He said he was and seemed in pretty good shape surprisingly. He explained he couldn't shift due to the silver bracelets they put on him. I felt more anger than I should have as he held me back as Eric was attacked. Seeing him in pain hurt me more than I wanted to admit.

Hearing Freyda mention the Solomon story brought my attention back to the conversation, especially when she said there would be a change in it. As Sam heard my gasp, I felt him hold me closer. I couldn't help but lean into him a bit more allowing him to support me. Seeing Eric's reaction, I doubt he knew the story.

"Ah it appears the dear human recognizes the story," Freyda said. "Would you care to enlighten the others?" she asks.

"Not especially," I respond not even looking in her direction.

"How quaint," Freyda responds. She simply nods to Marcus who leaves for a few seconds and comes back with another vampire. Motioning towards Sam, what happens next occurs so quickly I don't even see it. I feel something whirring past my arm. I hear Sam cry out and I turn towards him to see a deep gash on his arm. The new vampire had thrown a knife at him.

"As usual Sebastian, perfect aim," Freyda praises him.

I apply pressure to the bleeding wounds on Sam's arm. "I'm fine, Sookie," he says trying to shove me off his arm. "It's a flesh wound. It just skinned me."

"Yes, my dear. It could have been a great deal worse. If I, in fact, wanted to injure the shifter, you would know it," says Freyda.

"Then what was the point?" I scream at her. "Why hurt him at all?" I ask.

"Because I can," is her reply. "You would do good to remember that."

I feel my anger start to grow. Sam must feel it too because he softly calls my name in warning. I risk a look at Eric who has been surprisingly quiet since he threw me to the ground. I don't know how to take the look he has on his face. I take a deep breath and ask Freyda to explain what she means, grudgingly using the manners my Gran taught me.

She raises her eyebrow looking at me and replies, "See, you've caught on already. I asked you kindly to do something – explain the story of Judge Solomon. You refused. I had to make you understand that behavior would not be tolerated."

"So basically, Sam got a knife thrown at him as a warning to me to fall in line?" I ask.

"And they say humans are idiots," is her response. "You've caught on rather quickly. Now would you please care to explain the story?" she asks with a smirk.

I take a deep breath hoping to be able to hold my composure through this. I could only imagine where I would fit in the story. "Solomon was a king known for his wisdom. His most famous decision was one involving two mothers and one child. The women had given birth around the same time but unfortunately one of the babies passed away." I paused to take a needed breath. Looking around the room I thought I saw Eric nod to me. I quickly looked away not sure what game he was playing with me. He had been fine at the airport but his demeanor had greatly changed since we have gotten here.

"The two women appeared in front of Solomon each claiming to be the mother of the remaining child. Solomon's solution for the two women was to cut the baby in half." At that I feel Sam tense up, as I am still standing close to him. I put my hand on his arm to steady him. For some reason, Eric's non-reaction to this story affects me more than Sam's reaction. I, and apparently Sam judging by his reaction, see me as the baby in this story. I try to convince myself that Eric has only gotten as far as he had because of his ability not to show his reaction on the surface.

"One of the women," I continued, "accepted his judgment. The other immediately said the first woman could have the baby. Solomon quickly gave the baby to the second woman, the one willing to give him away," I finish.

"And why was that?" Freyda asked prompting me to continue.

I look down at the floor, unwilling to meet any eyes in the room. "She must have been the actual mother, to love the baby enough to be willing to give him up so he wouldn't be killed."

I was guessing I was going to play the baby's role in our current little situation. Although, Sam would never allow anything to hurt me and I couldn't imagine Eric doing anything to hurt me either. Then I remind myself that he did just throw me on the floor. Maybe I wasn't sure about his feelings towards me after all. The gleeful look on the Queens face brought me out of my thoughts.

"That is the story. Would anyone care to hear the little twist I have planned?" she asks.

"I have no doubt you will not be leaving us in suspense for long Freyda," I hear Eric say in a bored tone. "You look like you can barely contain yourself."

"Ah dear husband," I can't help but grit my teeth together hearing her refer to Eric like that, "you know me oh so well. Well I won't leave you in suspense any longer. We are going to do a little experiment to find out which of you darling Sookie here cares for more."

"I don't see the need. She made her choice with whom she chose to marry. Why you see the need to fuck with me, I don't understand," Eric snaps out of her.

"It's not for you to understand yet," she yells back at him, losing her composure for the first time since I've been here.

"I don't understand," I interject seeing the anger rising in Eric. I don't want him silvered again. "What do you mean who I care for more? How do you plan to deduce (word of the day) that?"

Freyda eyes me warily at first and then begins to grin. "I intend to use pain of the shifter and Eric and watch your reaction to it. From there I will gather whom I need to keep here. The other is free to leave."

"How dare you use a pathetic human to make decisions about my life," I hear Eric tell her. "I'm leaving now and I'm telling Felipe if he wants my continued loyalty, he needs to stop fucking with my life," he finishes turning to leave.

He can't leave Sam and me here! How could this be the same guy who told me just last night he would always love me? I am startled from my thoughts as Sebastian pulls me to him holding a knife to my throat. Just as quickly, Marcus has Sam on the ground so he can't help me.

"Eric," I whimper, knowing he'll hear me even as he's leaving the room. He turns to me and I'm nervous, as I have no idea what the look he has on his face means.

**EPOV**

I turn to leave all the time knowing I'm not going to go anywhere. I need to see Freyda's reaction to try and figure out who and what she really wants. Hearing the sounds behind me, I know that Sookie must now be restrained. I force myself to continue to walk out the door. I pause and turn as I hear her whimper. "What is it you hope to accomplish, Freyda," I ask impatiently, acting as if my plan is to still just walk out of here.

"You leave, and I hurt her," is her response. This seems to contradict what she said earlier. If she wanted to hurt Sam and I to figure out whose pain would affect Sookie more, it would seem the she really wanted Sookie. She would keep the one of us whose pain would have more control over her. Her actions now would seem she wants me and she's seeing if she could use Sookie to control me.

If I leave now, it would show her that she couldn't use Sookie to get to me however, I don't know what that would mean for Sookie and could put her in danger. If I stay, it shows Freyda that Sookie can be used against me, putting her in danger. I must test this a bit more and I hope Sookie isn't hurt because of it.

"And that would bother me because?" I ask turning to continue to walk out the door, ignoring the cry from Sookie and the growl from the shifter. I stop when the scent reaches me and twirl around quickly, ready to pounce. Maybe I had pushed too far.

I see blood slowly trickling down Sookie's neck from where Marcus had cut her with the knife. Suddenly, that seemed a bit odd to me. Why would Marcus be using a knife? Our greatest weapons are our fangs; a knife is not needed at all.

Unless, he feels he couldn't control himself with even the tiniest taste of her blood. I realize too late Freyda may be aware of Sookie's Fae heritage. Marcus used the knife as a precaution. He was old enough where the scent may not bother him but if he tasted her, especially if he had never had a fairy before, even her diluted blood may be too much. There's no way I could leave Sookie alone with them now – even for a few moments.

"Oops," Marcus says with a leer. "I slipped."

It takes everything I have not to go to Sookie and force Marcus to release her. I still am not sure how much concern I can show without damning us all. Unfortunately, the shifter couldn't hold back. With surprising strength he forced Sebastian off of him and darts over to Marcus. Punching Marcus in the face he pulls Sookie from him at the same time. He doesn't hold on to Sookie's arm though and she continues to be propelled right to where Sebastian is.

Sebastian then takes hold of Sookie. With a knife he's holding he extends the cut down her neck calling Sam, hoping to get his attention. Surprisingly, the shifter is holding his own against Marcus. I then realize he's using the silver bracelet to burn his face. He turned their weapon against them.

I dare look at Freyda who is surprisingly calm and staring at me trying to figure what I'm going to do. Part of me thinks I should continue to walk out the door. I'm starting to think she needs both of us to accomplish her endgame. If I'm eliminated, it could buy me time to figure out how to end this. Am I willing to put Sookie at risk?

I find I am not.

Using my speed, I get to Sam and pull him off Marcus. I hold him by the throat off the floor. He swings his arms but they are too short to reach me. Struggling he's kicking his legs as they are raised off the floor. I look straight at Freyda, resigning my fate. "Let her go."

She smirks at me at motions to Sebastian. He hesitates, in which I can't help but let out a growl. With a grin he pushes her towards the middle of the room. When she is release I throw the shifter to the floor telling him not to be an idiot. Sookie runs to him glaring at me. I return her look. Closing my eyes, I turn to face Freyda, knowing I just showed her a weakness.

"Relax, Eric," she tells me. "You haven't' shown me anything tonight I did not already know. I have to admit though it's interesting to see how you react to her in person. Now if there are no further interruptions, on with our little experiment."

"I will speak with Sookie and the shifter before hand alone," I tell her. She looks me over carefully and tells me that I may use my bedroom.

"No," I tell her sharply. "I will use yours." I give her a look daring her to tell me no. I know my room is bugged. Her room would be the only room where a discussion would not be heard in the entire compound. I do not want to be overheard.

"You have 10 minutes," she tells me. I walk over and pull Sookie from the room ignoring her struggles, knowing that Sam would follow me. As soon as we are in the room, the damn shifter goes off and punches me, making sure the silver hits my face. I let out a hiss. I'm going to have to suggest Freyda use something else to bind him.

I hit him back and he falls to the ground. "Why must you be such an damn idiot?" I ask down to him. I walk over to him and Sookie slams into me trying to hold me back. "Don't hurt him please," she asks me. I stop moving toward Sam and look into her eyes. I see so many emotions passing through them. I don't know what to make of them. It kills me to know that I once felt whatever she was feeling. Now, I have no clue.

Sam jumps up as Sookie is still trying to hold me back. He pulls her away from me and she falls and hits her head on the wall letting out a gasp. I grab Sam and hold him against the wall for hurting her. "Eric, please stop. Don't hurt him. I'm fine, I swear. Tell us why you want to speak with us? We don't have much time," Sookie says.

I look at her and tell her, "Then make him get a hold of himself instead of behaving like a damn newborn." I slowly lower Sam to the ground and he purposely hits me shoulder as he rushes past me to get to Sookie.

"Sookie," I call to her. "Is there anyone outside the door who could hear us?" I ask her. She takes a few seconds and shakes her head no.

"We have got to go with what Freyda said for now. She wants Sookie here. We have to make sure that if someone really leaves here, it's Sam. I must be the one to stay," I tell them.

"Are you insane?" the shifter screams at me. "There's no way in hell I'm leaving my wife here in the hands of vampires. Least of all with you."

"Would you think for a second," I snap at him. "You're out of your league here with vampire politics, Shifter. You don't stand a chance of getting out of here without me. I'm the only one of us that stands a chance of getting her out of here alive."

"I'm not leaving here without her. It's that simple," he states.

"You will not have a choice. If Freyda wants you out, you're going to be put out like a damn _dog," _I tell him not being able to hide the smirk on my face.

"Would you two just shut up already? Put your testosterone away," Sookie yelled. We both look at her. "You are both behaving like two year olds. We've only got a few minutes left and absolutely nothing has been accomplished here."

"Sookie," I start but she cuts me off.

"No, Eric," she says. "I need you to answer some questions for me." She silences Sam with a look as he starts to say something, and then turns back to me in question. I nod telling her to ask her questions.

"Why would she want me?"

"I can't be sure. Judging by the fact that a knife was used on you instead of fangs, I'm guessing it has something to do with you fairy heritage," I tell her.

"Why not just take me though? What would be her game on having you and Sam here?"

"Again, I can only guess. At first, I thought she wanted you as a way to get to me. She got Felipe to excuse me for 10 days but would never have been able to secure Pam for that time as well to use against me. He would demand one of us run my Area. Now, I can only assume she wants one of us to keep you under control," I tell her. She looks at me questioningly.

"She wants to play with emotions and use them to maintain control. In addition, it would be harder worrying about an escape for two than simply an escape for one," I further explain.

She hesitates with her next question. "What would happen if Sam was the one to stay?"

"To be honest, I doubt she's going to let that happen." Sam starts to say something but Sookie quiets him with a hand to his shoulder. "If he was he would be hurt to keep you in line, as would I most likely."

"You've gotten to know her a bit," she says grimacing. "Who do you think she would hurt more? I can't stand the thought of either of you being hurt because of me."

"She would be unable to do certain damage to me as her husband. There are rules she would have to play by. With him," I say gesturing to Sam, "there would be no guidelines. It would depend on what she wants and your actions."

She nods and takes a few seconds to think. She looks from me to Sam, staring into his eyes for a few seconds while wrapping her arms around him.

"I think we need to find a way for Eric to be the one that stays with me, if she truly lets the other go."


	9. Don't Lie

**Once again, thank-you to everyone who has been reading especially those taking the time to review. I absolutely love the comments. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

**SPOV**

"I think we need to find a way for Eric to be the one that stays with me, if she truly lets the other go," I said bracing myself for Sam's reaction. It wasn't helped by the grin on Eric's face.

"You can't really expect me to be ok leaving you here," Sam yelled at me. "Why would you even think that? I'm not going anywhere without you. You can't ask me to." I could tell he was upset but hurt too. He felt I was picking Eric over him.

"Sam," I said trying to speak calmly. "I know you don't want to leave me here. I don't want to stay here. I don't want to not be with you. I don't see what other choice we have."

"I can't believe you're agreeing with him. How do you know this just isn't some convoluted plot to get to you?" he yelled back at me.

"Oh believe me if I wanted her I wouldn't have to go to such depths," Eric said, egging Sam on. I hit him for it.

"Not helping, and so not true by the way," I told him. I turned back to Sam holding onto his arm. "You need to calm down and be rational right now," I told him.

"What's there to be rational about," Sam says screaming at this point. "My wife is asking me to let her stay in a vampire Queen's nest. Also, staying with her would be her piece of crap vampire ex who left her to be miserable. Oh and he's probably in on the plan to kidnap us. Explain to me where I should be rational."

At the Eric grabs him and slams him into the wall holding him by the throat so where he can't talk. "Eric, stop. Let him go," I say pulling on his arm.

"Back off Sookie. Now is not the time. I have to have a conversation with a man that claims to care about you now," he said shrugging me off his arm. Hearing him, Sam lashed out trying to kick him. Eric caught his foot with one hand, still holding Sam's neck with the other. He forced Sam's leg up making Sam fall to the floor in a sitting position, back against the wall, legs straight out. Eric then kneeled down on Sam's legs so he could no longer use them.

"Eric please let him up," I ask him. He gives me a look letting me know he wasn't going to. "You don't have to be so damn rough with him at least," I tell him as I sink down the wall next to Sam.

"Get used to it Sookie," Sam rasps out. "This is who you say you loved. This is really who Eric is." At that Eric growled out, "At least I never let my damn stubbornness put her life at risk, all when I claimed to love her."

With those words, Sam surprised me by stopping to struggle against Eric. Eric also surprised me by letting him go once he stopped struggling. Sam and I remained sitting on the floor while Eric got back to his feet.

"Now if we are all ready to talk calmly, we've only got about two more minutes," he starts out. "Sam," I can tell Eric's struggling with trying to remain civil. "I need you to listen to me. Really listen to me. Do you think for one minute my bitch of a wife is going to let me walk out of here? She knows if I do, she's as good as dead. She's never going to let that happen.

"If she truly is going to let one of us go, it's not going to be me. It's going to be you. And you can't argue with her." Hearing that I feel Sam getting ready to start to say something and I put my hand on his urging him to continue to listen. Seeing him stay quiet Eric continues, "You can't argue because it could get you and Sookie killed."

At that Sam jumps up and pulls me up, holding me to him. I think Eric was finally getting through to him. Eric gently pulls Sam to him so they are inches from each other's face. He really wanted Sam to understand.

"If you put up a fight, Freyda would simply kill you. How does that help Sookie? It would destroy her. I'm not sure why Freyda would even let someone go but if it's you, you go without putting up a fight. We need someone to work on the outside to get her home safe."

Hearing Eric tell Sam these things amazes me. He's not concerned about himself. The only person he's showing concern for is me. After, all this time, I still can't believe his concern for me.

The door suddenly swung open and Marcus stepped into the room. "Time's up lovebirds," he said. "Let's go."

As Sam turns to start he's holding on to my hand for dear life. Eric grabs his arm to turn him back giving him a pointed look. Sam sighs and nods finally agreeing. I put my head on his shoulder as we begin to follow Marcus out.

As he led us back we were met by another vampire – one I haven't met before. It made sense there was more than one with us. Eric and Sam could have overpowered one. The two led us back to the throne room.

All along the way I was glancing at Sam. I know he is pissed off I had sided with Eric. He felt betrayed. I didn't even know if Freyda could be trusted and let one of them go. There was no reason to believe she would. It wouldn't make any sense for her to do so. Whoever was released could make it known we were held against our wills. Why would she allow that to happen?

If, it was a very big if, someone was released I needed it to be Sam. I didn't want him to be hurt because of me. Eric would hold his own and since he technically still "belonged" to Felipe, couldn't be harmed to a degree. Plus, Eric would better understand what was going on and guess what Freyda's next moves would be. That would be helpful.

I was brought out of my thoughts as we entered the throne room. It had more occupants than it did when we were here 10 minutes ago. There were three additional vampires, added to Freyda, Marcus, and Sebastian. There were also five weres that had not been there earlier. I didn't like what the extra manpower meant.

**EPOV**

Damn it. I didn't like the reinforcements. The extra manpower couldn't mean anything good for any of us. Although, if Freyda was going to truly torture Sam and I to see who made Sookie crack first it made sense that she would have more muscle. She has yet to acknowledge our presence as she continues her conversation with her underlings.

I lounged on a chair trying to act as nonchalant as possible. In my head I was going over hundreds of ways to get Sookie out of here. None of which stands a chance of working at the moment.

I am going to have Felipe's head when I get out of here. He has fucked with my life for the last time. Plus, Sookie is under his protection. She shouldn't even be here, in danger right now.

My eyes focus to where she was standing over with the Shifter. The two of them are talking in hushed tones. Sam was explaining to her what happened the night he was taken. His voice was not remaining steady as he told her. He was not telling her the whole truth. As Sookie's hand reaches for his, my mind goes back to the night of their wedding.

_She was gorgeous walking down the aisle. Hell, she was gorgeous at anytime but she truly looked like and angel walking down in that white dress that fit her perfectly. Form fitting to show off her curves but not too tight. I grimaced as she made eye contact with Merlotte and her face broke into a huge smile._

_I also saw when Merlotte caught my scent. Sookie was almost to him and he gave the quickest glance in my direction. I don't think Sookie even noticed._

_As much as it angered me to admit, this was what she deserved. She deserved to be married and happy to someone she could grow old with. She deserved to be with someone who she could have children with if that is what she chose. She deserved someone who could be faithful to her. It killed me that I couldn't do any of those things. Not with Freyda still in the picture._

_After the ceremony, the now married couple walked back down the aisle. I saw Sam glance again in my direction and whisper something in Sookie's ear. The smile never left her face so I doubt he mentioned I was there. He then walked away from her and in another minute was right in front of me._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" he asked me angrily._

"_I'm not going to interfere with anything," I told him quietly. "I needed to see for myself she was happy. It's all I want for her. Even if it is with you."_

"_Why the hell should I believe anything you have to say Northman?"_

"_You probably shouldn't," I reply with a smirk. "However, you should believe I would never do anything to hurt Sookie if I can help it. Unfortunately some things have been out of my control." I sigh. "Like I said, I wanted to ensure her happiness. Now that I have, I will be on my way," I say turning to leave._

"_I don't want to hear from you again. Leave us alone to live our lives," Sam tells me. I can't help but laugh._

"_You threatening me is quite funny," I tell him. "I have not however, done anything to contact either one of you so believe me when I say I'm not going to start now." I pause and look back at him. "Never hurt her Merlotte. Never leave her. Be sure to protect her as I can't any longer." With that, I left._

Those words I spoke to Merlotte pass through my head numerous times. I fucked up. Everything I had warned him not to do to Sookie, I had done. I had betrayed her trust in me. I had done what I had promised never to do to her. Needing to get out of the room for a minute, I stand and start to storm towards the door. Sebastian tries to stop me.

"I do not appreciate my presence being called upon then being ignored. I am taking a walk and you're going to let me," I growl at him. He looks to Freyda who must have signaled to let me go because he moves aside. I hear Sookie call my name with a question in her voice. I ignore her as I walk out just wandering the halls.

I had failed her. I had promised her things and then went back on my word. I was no better than anyone else who had left her. In fact, given the intensity of our relationship, my betrayal was probably worse. I had been the one who left her alone even after knowing she was hurt by that in the past. I had been the one who left her with no allies after I told Pam and Bubba to stay away. I had been the one to leave her unprotected and opened to attack. I had no idea why she didn't hate me. That was what I deserved.

I must have been wandering with my thoughts for less than 10 minutes when I sense her approaching. "Eric," Sookie calls out softly. "They want you back in the room now."

"Why would they send you?" I can't help but respond, thinking more to myself than looking for actual answer.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask your wife," she replies turning away and heading back to the throne. I grab her arm and go to lead her back when she pulls away from me harshly.

"What? Do you want to throw me to the floor again?" she asks as she walks into the room ahead of me. I shake my head not looking forward to having a conversation about my behavior at all. I had thought Isabel would have warned her about my potential behavior.

As we walk into the room, I see Merlotte already tied up with ropes, arms and legs all secured to the wall. Sookie runs over to him so I'm sure he was not like that she left to come and get me. "Why the hell is he tied up for?" she screamed as she reached him. She immediately started to try to untie the ropes. When she starts two of the Weres in the room grab her by the arm and start dragging her away.

"Get your fucking hands off her," Merlotte screams, fighting against the ropes.

"I warned you what we were going to do here tonight Ms. Stackhouse. I plan on finding out which one of these two creatures pain effects you more. I may find it useful later," she says going to sit in her chair. As she is speaking, Marcus takes a cover off the table to reveal knives of different sizes and other torture devices. I do have to say, I am not impressed with the collection.

Another Were picks up a knife. I'm a bit more impressed with this finding. The only reason the vampires wouldn't be the ones playing with the toys is if they were pure silver. It would weaken Sam a bit more but do far more damage to me. I'm not planning on letting that happen of course.

As the Were walks over to Merlotte holding the knife, Sookie's screams get more and more desperate. "No, please don't hurt him!"

When the Were gets to Merlotte, he simply turns around still holding the knife. I am surprised that he hasn't used it yet and am wondering when the proverbial other shoe is going to drop. As the remaining Weres bring out silver chains, I can think about where this is going. "Do you really think I am going to allow you to silver me again? I never thought you were stupid Freyda," I tell her lying to her face. Her response to me is a smirk and it takes everything I have not to rip her head off. If Sookie was not held by the two wears dangerously close to all of the knives, I may have.

I hear Sookie screaming, "You can't use silver on him!" I knew she was remembering how sick Bill was after he was poisoned by silver. The Weres are circling me like sharks all looking for a way to wrap a chain around me. I keep moving, not giving them a chance too.

All the while, I hear Sookie in the background yelling at Freyda for daring to try hurt me using silver. I glance at her when I can risk it and although she's yelling in my defense, she keeps glancing at Sam to ensure he's not harmed as well. I was working purely defensive and not trying to attack the Weres because I wanted to be able to keep some focus on Sookie to make sure she was not hurt.

I had probably been dodging the chains for about two minutes when one hit my, luckily clothed, leg and wrapped slightly. I jerked my leg forcing the Were holding the chain to fall to the ground while simultaneously managing to wrench my leg free from it.

At the slight hesitation halting my movements as I did this, multiple things happened. An apparently silver previously unnoticed by me falls from the ceiling right on me causing me to fall to my knee. Sookie screams, "NO," breaks free from the Weres and runs to me. The Were by Sam slices his arm with the knife causing him to yell out loudly in pain.

What surprises me is that Sookie never hesitates in running to free me from the net, even after Sam was cut and yelled in pain. She must not have even heard him. Her entire focus was on me. As she reaches me and starts pulling the net off me I tell her to go see to Sam. She looks at me questioningly.

"The net isn't real silver," I tell her freeing myself from it. "Sam's arm got cut. Go make sure he's okay."

She looks at Sam then back to me before turning and running back to Sam. I turn to Freyda and stalk towards her. To her credit, she does not back down. "What the hell were you trying to accomplish?" I growl out at her.

She stands right up and tells me, "I wanted to see when the two of you were in danger, which one our Sookie would prefer to help. She was so busy seeing to you that she didn't even realize her husband, the man she claims to love, was injured. It's obvious to me where her true feelings lie."

At this point Sookie had managed to get Sam untied and was listening to the end of what Freyda was saying.

"You bitch," Sookie says to her. "You set me up." At that Sookie brings back her arm and goes to hit Freyda. Freyda catches her arm and grips it tightly. My arm quickly goes to Freyda and I squeeze tightly.

"Let her go," I say slowly looking her right in the eye. She grins at me saying, "I can see her feeling are not unreturned."

I can't be in her presence anymore. "If you are done with your games I'm going to my quarters," I tell her turning to leave.

"Take these two with you," she tells me. "The girl will be staying with you. My men will come to get the shifter around noon to accompany him home."

I turn back to look at Sookie and Sam and tell them to follow me. Once in the room I close the door and go to lounge on my bed. If nothing else I will appear to be comfortable in this situation.

"Sam," Sookie says trying to start a conversation with him but he cuts her off.

"Sookie, we have a lot we have to discuss but if you think I'm doing it when he can hear us, you're mistaken," he says shooting me a glare. "The sun will be up soon. I'm not saying much till then." Sookie sighs, but then nods.

My next actions cause both of them to raise their eyebrows to me. I sit up on the bed, bite my wrist and extend it toward Merlotte. He shoves it away with a growl. I shove it back at him. "I don't need it. It's just a minor scratch," he tells.

"If you're sure," I say motioning to my ears hoping they'll understand the room is bugged. They both nod.

"How's your brother doing?" I ask Sookie. She looks at me confused.

"He's fine. You know Jason," she tells me still confused.

"Yeah I know Jason. I know he's not really as much of an idiot as some think he is and when he thinks things through, he can figure it out," I say opening the bite on my wrist again and shoving it towards Sam. Sam looks at my wrist then back up to my eyes. I give him a pointed look and nod towards my wrist. He sinks his head and I let him take two mouthfuls of blood and pull my arm away. That should be enough.

I start to feel a pull toward my daytime rest and go to lie on the floor. "I'll leave you two the bed," I tell them closing my eyes. The last thing I here before the sun takes me is a big sigh from Sam right before he tells Sookie, "I heard the phone conversation you had the other night, Sookie."


	10. I Shall Believe

**SPOV**

"I heard the phone conversation you had the other night, Sookie," I hear Sam say. I freeze not knowing how to respond. Sam is just staring at me, waiting for me to say something.

"What conversation, Sam?" I ask stupidly. Both he and I knew what he was talking about. There was only one conversation I had recently that would put him in this mood. I had no idea how he could have heard it though. He was supposed to be at the bar. He looks at me hurt that I wouldn't just admit to it.

"I had felt bad about making you go home alone. We haven't been able to spend too much time together lately. I shifted and ran back home to spend a bit of time with you before heading back to the bar," he explains, sounding very tired.

Oh as if I didn't have enough guilt in the situation already. Not only had my husband heard me say that I would always love another man, well ok vampire, he had heard it because he came home feeling guilty about leaving me alone. I sink onto the bed putting my face into my hands.

I feel Sam sit next to me and gently move my hands from my face. "You can't hide from this Sookie. In all honesty, you don't deserve to," he tells me with harsh words but in a more gentle tone than I deserve from him.

"I'm sorry you heard that, Sam," I tell him looking down. I can't bear to look at him.

"But you aren't sorry you said those things are you?" he asks me.

I don't know what to say to that. Was I sorry I told Eric that I loved him? That I would always love him? I couldn't say that I was. In fact, part of me was relieved that I finally was able to tell him. I look up to Sam's eyes and see the pain in them that I have caused. I quickly look back down.

"I don't know what to say Sam," I tell him quietly. "I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have."

"Damn it, Sookie," he yells at me. I cringe away and he takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. "By refusing to talk about it, don't you see that you are hurting me? I deserve some answers when my wife declares she will always love another man. Hell, he isn't even a man."

I look at Sam. I know he's beyond hurt. "I'm sorry Sam," I apologize again. "What do you want me to say? I don't think there is anything I can say."

He sits next to me on the bed and runs his fingers through his hand. "What I want you to say is that you wish you had never said those things because you don't mean them. I want you to tell me it's me you love and only me. I highly doubt you can say either of those things now, Sookie."

"I do love you Sam. I don't want you to doubt that," I tell him. I wasn't lying. I always loved Sam. He was a great friend.

"But you can't tell me you don't still love him can you? You never answered my question. You said you're sorry I heard you say that you love him. Are you sorry you said it to him?"

I look up at Sam. I almost try to sidetrack his questions until I see his face. He's looking at me pleadingly, begging me to tell him I take back those words I said to Eric. The thing was I couldn't tell him that. I needed to tell Eric. I needed to know he knew how I felt. I feel so selfish right now, unable to tell Sam what he so desperately wanted to hear. However, I couldn't lie to him. Not anymore.

"No," I say quietly still looking into his eyes. "I can't tell you I'm sorry I spoke with Eric that night. I'm so sorry Sam but I can't tell you I didn't mean what I told him." At those words he lets out a raw sob I have never heard from him before. I quickly look away not wanting to see him start to cry. I had never seen Sam cry. I couldn't handle it right now. And it was all my fault.

I hear him take a few deep, steady breaths. Apparently, he doesn't want me to see him start to cry either. "You still care about him," he says. He wasn't asking me a question. He was stating a fact.

"I do," I told him immediately regretting my choice of words. I see Sam stiffen at them as well.

"Well good for you," he says his voice dripping with sarcasm and animosity. "He still holds a place in your heart and you care for him. What about when he almost walked out leaving you here? How about when he threw you to the floor? Do you think those actions say that he cares for you too?"

Hearing Sam say those words brings me back to what Isabel had told me when I landed in Dallas. "I'm such an idiot," I say out loud. I don't know why I hadn't understood it before.

"Well at least you're finally getting it now," Sam says thinking I'm understanding that Eric's actions prove he doesn't care about me anymore.

"No not that," I tell him. "He didn't want Freyda to think he cared enough for me to use against him. Eric was trying to protect me."

Sam looks shocked at what I just said. "Don't you think you're grasping at straws now here Sook? Trying to see what you want out of the situation?"

I send a glare back to Sam. "No Sam. I think his actions here back up what he said to me during that conversation," I tell him assuming that if Sam heard what I told Eric he also heard what Eric had told me. Well, you know what they say when you assume.

"What exactly did the lying vampire say you to Sookie?" he asks.

I avoid eye contact as I tell him, "Sam, I thought you already knew. That if you had heard me, you had heard him."

"What did he tell you Sookie?" he asks again, his voice getting impatient.

Still not making eye contact I softly tell him, "He said he would always love me Sam."

"And you believe him. He's a vampire Sookie. They can't love anything. They only care about themselves."

"Don't you dare Sam Merlotte! Don't belittle what I had with Eric."

"But it's fine for you and Eric to belittle what I had with you?" he screams back at me. "Don't you understand that's what you did when you said you would always love him?"

Sam's words make me pause. Of course my conversation with Eric was not intended to hurt Sam. Not at all. I needed closure with Eric – that's why I had called. Why couldn't I have been more aware? Why couldn't I realize that in a way I was throwing away everything I had with Sam. Then, I focus in on the fact that Sam said _had_. He had said what he _had_ with me.

I finally look up at him again and ask, "Why did you say what we had? Why are you speaking about our marriage in past tense?"

He lets out a big sigh and sits back down on the bed. Reaching for me, he pulls me down next to him. His voice is so quiet as he asks me, "Do you think we could just go back and be happy after all of this? Do you think that's fair to either of us?"

"What are you saying, Sam?" I ask him hoping I'm misunderstanding his words.

"Sookie, if we are honest with ourselves, our marriage hasn't been at it's strongest for awhile now." I don't know what to say to that. He was right when he said we haven't spent that much time together recently. I wonder when we had stopped making time.

"That doesn't mean we just give up."

He sighs again and says, "Let me ask you this Sookie. Why did you and Eric end things?"

"You know why Sam. We talked about it."

"Humor me here Sook. Why did you stop seeing him?" he asks again.

"He couldn't get out of the marriage contract to Freyda that his maker made without being put to his final death. If he ran, he would always have to be on the move. I would not be with him if he had to be with another."

"Don't you see Sookie? You didn't end things with him because you stopped caring. You two still had feelings for each other. You were never able to play them out so of course they never went anywhere. I think part of me always knew that. I think part of me was hoping that over time that could change. I think that part of me was wrong."

I didn't say anything. Sam was right. He didn't need me to agree with him out loud. It would only cause him more pain.

"That may change soon though," he says.

"What are you saying, Sam?"

"Look at the situation we're in. Not all of us are going to make it out alive, especially Freyda and Eric. One of them is going to die here Sookie." I gasp at his statement, not wanting to think of Eric being finally dead. "I'm not saying this to be cruel. You have to realize the situation now. Eric is either going to die trying to get free or is going to have to kill Freyda to end all of this. There's no other way out. And just like I deserve happiness with someone who loves only me, you deserve to be happy too."

"What do you mean?"

"If Eric makes gets the two of you out of here alive, Freyda will have been finally killed. The only reason you guys split no longer exists." I try to say something but he holds up his hand and continues, "Sookie, you love him," Sam says raising his voice a bit. "How can you expect me to stay married to you while you love another person? I deserve more than that. I deserve a chance to be happy with someone who loves only me."

"Sam I do love you. You can't mean this. Don't give up on me. Please don't leave me!"

He wraps his hand around my shoulders and kisses my head. "I know you love me Sookie. I love you too. It just sucks that it's not enough." I start to cry at his words.

"Sam I'm sorry. This is all my fault!"

"No Sookie. I can't let you take all the blame for this. It takes two people. I could have come up with a better way of making you feel better than to force you to come out with me. I should have been a better friend for you and helped you deal with this instead of simply forcing you to ignore it."

"I mean it Sookie. All I have ever wanted is you to be happy. Even if it is with Eric. I'm sorry it couldn't be with me. We work better as friends. I hope that is something we will never lose," he tells me standing up from the bed.

"I know you'll get out of here. He'll make sure of it. I'll work things on my end to get you out. When we are all ok, I'll start the paperwork."

At that, the door swings open and three people walk into the room. "Let's go, Shifter. You're going home."

Sam slowly gets up and pulls me into a hug. "Be safe," he whispers. "No rash decisions." He releases me and walks towards the door. I call out, "I do love you Sam."

He smiles and sad smile and tells me to be happy as he walks out the door.

I collapse on the bed not believing that my marriage was over. Not believing that Sam pretty much told me to be with Eric for whatever time we have left. My thoughts keep me up all afternoon.

I hear Eric start to shift around as he wakes from his rest. The movement takes me from my thoughts. He doesn't move to get up as he asks, "Did Sam leave?"

I explain to him that the Weres had come to take him and he had actually called about 10 minutes ago to let me know he was back safe in Bon Temps.

"I heard what Sam told you right before I died for the day," Eric tells me hesitantly.

"He left me," I state simply.

"Yes but wasn't that the plan. He goes home safe while we figure out how we are going to get out of here?" Eric obviously didn't understand how Sam had left me.

"No, he left me Eric. He wants to end the marriage," I tell him.

He's quiet for a second then says, "I've heard apologies are in order when these things happen."

"Don't," I tell him. "You never liked Sam and I know you hated the fact I was with him."

"That does not change the fact that I am sorry that you are in such pain," he tells me quietly.

At that the tears I had been holding back start to quietly fall. Eric gets up on his knees and rests his head on the bed looking right into my face.

"Everyone always leaves me. This time I have no one to blame but myself," I tell him. It was true. It was my own fault Sam wanted out. I look in Eric's eyes and whisper, "Don't give up on me Eric. I can't take being left alone anymore.

**EPOV**

I felt a feeling in my chest that was new to me at her words and I didn't like it. It bothered me that she was in such pain and that I, having been one of the ones who left her, contributed to it.

"Sookie, I am sorry. I have never given up on you and I don't plan to. My only regret is making you think that I had."

"Eric, it's not your fault. You couldn't help what Appius did. There was no way out of the contract. You would have had to kill Freyda which would have meant your final death."

"No Sookie. I'm saying I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I never should have cut you out of my life for all those years. I did so because I believed in your strength."

"We both agreed no contact was best…" I hear her start. I quickly cut her off.

"I should have known that wouldn't be good for you. I should have been strong enough to be there for you. Instead what do I do? I not only cut you out of my life, but I ordered Pam to stay away from you too."

At this I lay back down. I don't deserve to look into her eyes at the moment. I've betrayed her and I would be trying my best to earn back her trust.

Her hand is dangling off the bed and as I lay down it gets tangled in my hair. She doesn't move it though.

"How should you have known that I still needed you to be a part of my life when I didn't even realize it? I had really thought it would be better for me to get a clean break."

"I should have known because I care for you. I should be able to perceive your needs and ensure they are met before you are aware of them. Isn't that what people who care for each other do?"

At that she falls quiet, hopefully pondering my thoughts. If I was going to start making amends now, she needed to first be able to acknowledge the fact that I had hurt her. There was no moving on if she didn't.

I am surprised to feel her fingers starting to move through my hair. I don't think she even realized she was doing it. I am surprised when she asks, "Why did you make Pam stay away?"

I knew we would be having this discussion sooner or later. There were a few reasons I had ordered that Pam stay away. "When she came back after meeting with you the last time she did, she reported you had been crying the whole night. I did not like the idea of you crying so I ordered Pam not to see you for awhile hoping that with time her meeting with you wouldn't cause you to cry."

"I call bullshit, Eric," she yells at me pulling her hand from my hair and sitting up on the bed. "You may not know everything about human women's emotions, but you sure as hell knew it wasn't Pam making me cry."

I smile slightly at her words, which only mad her more upset. "You're right," I told her. "It was a flimsy excuse and far from the truth."

"What was the truth," she asks me.

"I am ashamed to admit I was jealous that Pam could see you when we had decided no contact. I was jealous that she could comfort you when I could not."

"So I lost someone I considered a good friend because you were jealous? I can't believe you did that to me."

"Initially, that was the original reason. I regretted what I had done immediately and lifted the order the next night as soon as I saw Pam."

"So Pam chose not to see me all these years?" she asks sadly.

At that I stand up she can see my face so she can see I'm not lying to her as I tell her, "No. No, Pam did not choose to stay away from you. At least not without a reason."

"I don't understand," she tells me.

"The night I lifted the order, Pam couldn't go back to see you as she was busy. She was planning on going to see you the following night."

"Then why didn't she?"

"There were unfortunate circumstances. Felipe had come to Fangtasia that night. He had wanted to see how my first meeting with Freyda went since I had signed the contract. That's the night we arranged our deal. I would stay as Sherriff and he would have my full loyalty, as well as those who supported me, and he would extend his protection to you. That meant not putting you in danger as well.

"As you can imagine Felipe was very interested in you during that meeting. I had brokered a deal with him, yes but we know that doesn't sway most vampires by what they want. Yes, he would have to protect you as needed, but that didn't mean he lost any interest in you. If he had thought that you still had contact with Pam, he would know he could still get to you through either of us. Neither one of us wanted that to happen."

"So she stayed away thinking she was protecting me," she stated. I didn't like the tone her voice took. It was like there was something more there.

"Pam didn't trust herself not just cut you out. You know how she gets with things she wants. She asked me to out the order back up so she couldn't contact you. It hurt her Sookie, and she missed you greatly."

"She was trying to keep me safe, from Felipe," she states.

"Yes," I confirm to her. "It was so soon after everything happened with Victor. We still had no idea of Felipe's involvement with Victor's actions, if he had any at all."

"Eric, you're not telling me Felipe had no idea what Victor was up to are you?"

"I'm not saying that at all. Felipe was using me, using us actually. He knew of Victor's plan to kill me and get you. He knew that Victor would soon after move on him due to Victor's want for power. Victor was sneaky though and never went against a direct order of Felipe's. Made it hard for Felipe to kill him without repercussions. He couldn't afford to terminate Victor's role in the states either. Victor would take all his followers leaving Felipe with too few to support the areas." I pause."

"He wanted you to be the one to kill him," she says quietly.

"Yes. He supported my claim that I killed him for the safety of my wife, as you were at the time. My only punishment was monetary due to his support."

"So you have continued to support him all these years as Sherriff. You weren't making a move against him, and since I was no longer in the picture, he was relatively leaving you alone."

"Yes," I respond.

"It seems like you did forget one minor detail though," she says.

"What would that be?" She rolls over on the bed so her head is half off so she is looking down at me.

"Me. What makes you think that during all these years, Felipe never contacted me?"

**Once again, thanks to all those who are reading this story. I appreciate the feedback of those leaving reviews. Sam might be a bit out of character with this chapter but it is for a reason for later in the story.**


	11. I'm Sorry Part 1

"What makes you think that during all these years, Felipe never contacted me?" I ask him barely able to hide my anger. How could he have thought that by simply removing a few people from my life, it would erase the years I had spent in the Supernatural world? There were plenty of Supes that knew of my skill. How could he think it would all just be forgotten and left alone?

I see him stiffen at my question. Obviously, he had thought the deal he had brokered with Felipe would have kept me from him. I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out why. He's sitting up, face to face with me, faster than I can blink.

"Felipe contacted you?"

I roll my eyes upset he thought Felipe would never contact me. "Of course he did, Eric. What made you think he never would?"

He turns his face away and starts talking, but it's more to himself than to me. "He said you would be under his protection. With that sworn statement, he couldn't knowingly put you in any danger. If he used you for your telepathy, he would have done just that. He couldn't of."

He tone got more and more angry as he continued to speak. I could tell he was bothered by this fact. He had thought that the deal he had with Felipe would have kept him away from me since Felipe couldn't directly put me in danger.

"He never forced me to work for him," I tell him hoping that would calm him down a bit. It doesn't. Now he's standing up closing his hands in tight fists, trying not to lose control.

"That doesn't make it ok. He negated our deal. He wasn't supposed to put you in danger. He was supposed to keep you out of harms way."

I cut him off before he could continue, "I don't think anyone actually knew I was there when I was working for him. He always allowed," I swallow and continue, "Sam to come with me."

"Like he could have kept you safe in my world," he scoffs.

"Well you certainly weren't," I yelled back. I am surprised at the anger I feel. I had never felt anger toward Eric before - for this situation at least. If he fought it, it could have meant his final death. It wasn't his fault.

Immediately, he turns and looks at me, his eyes filled with pain with what I have told him. Part of me regrets saying it almost as soon as I did. Eric had done what he thought would have kept me safe. He had thought that since Felipe couldn't directly put me in danger, he wouldn't use me for my telepathy. The other part tells me that Eric left me alone in a world he knows too well. How did he not know Felipe would find a way around the deal? I had never thought like this before.

He comes over and sits on the bed with his back to me. His face drops into his hands. The only time I had seen him more upset is when he explained why he couldn't come to help me during the fairy war. Seeing him so distraught, I reach out my arm to touch his shoulder in comfort. I stop before I get there. It was too awkward.

"I'm almost positive that Felipe was the only one who ever knew I was there," I tell him. "I was never in the room with the people I was reading. He would bring me in after them, and get me out before they left. I rarely even knew what he was looking for. Someone else would ask questions and I would just report what I heard."

He sits in silence for a few minutes, thinking about what I just told him. "Why didn't you let me know he was coming after you?"

I knew my response was going to hurt him further. "I thought you knew, Eric. I figured all the precautions he used were your doing. I only found they weren't when you were so sure your deal kept me from him."

He's silent for a few more minutes. I'm not used to seeing him like this. Hell, I'm not used to seeing him at all at this point however, he was always so sure of himself and his decisions. Seeing him questioning his decisions, I didn't expect that.

"I have failed you. In so many ways," he says quietly. "It's no surprise to me you thought I would have left you to deal with Felipe on her own."

"What do you mean Eric? You haven't done anything to me."

"I don't know how you can say that," he tells me still in a quiet tone. "My world has brought you almost nothing but pain. I have been the reason for most of it."

Eric gets real quiet again and I decide I really don't like it. "That's not true Eric," I tell him. "We had plenty of good times."

"That ended when I married another."

"That was not your fault!" I scream at him, his still quiet tone bothering me.

"I wish you would stop saying that," he practically whispers. I wish he was yelling back at me. That I could take. That I expected. This practically silent Eric I found I didn't like.

"I wish I could have been strong enough for you," he tells me. I'm two feet away from him on the bed and can barely here him. I go to sit next to him and try to pull his face so he would be looking at me. For the first time ever he doesn't let me.

"Eric, why are you acting like you want me to blame you for the situation? It's not like you had a choice in the matter."

"I may not had much of a choice about Freyda, but I had other choices to make. I am just now learning how my choices were wrong. No matter how well meaning they were, I let you down."

I honestly, have no idea where this is coming from. I don't blame him for anything. I never had. I tell him as much and am confused, as all it seems to do is make him even more upset.

"Stop saying that," he tells me. "Just because you say it, it doesn't make it true."

"It's not your fault…," I start to say.

"I should have been strong enough for you," he shouts at me.

Still sitting next to him, I shrink away from his volume. He stands up. "I don't understand, Eric," I tell him gently. "What are you trying to say?"

He takes a breath he doesn't need to take. He repeats is a more quiet tone, "I should have been strong enough for you." For the first time since we started down this path of conversation, he looks at me. His eyes are pleading with me for something. Forgiveness, I tell myself. For what, I'm not sure.

"You were strong enough, Sookie. You had proven that already. I will never forgive myself for not being strong enough for you when you needed me. I only hope you allow me to try and redeem myself."

I stay quiet. I'm still not sure what he's talking about but have decided that me telling him that has not been working. He needs to get this out. I'm finding myself needing to let him.

"I don't know how you did it Sookie. I don't know how you had the strength to. He pauses struggling with the words and comes back to sit next to me on the bed. "I don't know how you could have let me go, let me treat you the way I did, knowing what we could have been together. What we were to each other."

My blood runs cold realizing where this conversation was going. Feelings that I hadn't allowed myself to feel are escaping the walls I built around them.

"I don't know how you dealt with it when I couldn't remember. I mean, when I got my memories back and couldn't remember our time together."

I go numb thinking back to one of the best times of my life. That time with Eric, an Eric that had no concerns except keeping me safe, and Eric that had no responsibilities, I would be forever thankful for. It was quickly followed by one of the worst times of my life. I fully expected things to change once his past memories have returned but I never once thought he wouldn't remember what happened while waiting for them to return.

"You knew what we shared. You knew what we were capable of. You knew how we felt about each other. How intense it was."

"Eric, don't," I tell him. He can't go there. I've spent years avoiding these feelings. I am not ready for them.

"How you could see me. How you could still see me knowing all that we were to each other when I did not, I will never know. You had the strength to do that. You were strong enough to face that."

"Eric, stop," I tell him getting off the bed.

"And when you needed me to do the same, when you needed me to be there for you but not being able to be with you after knowing all the joys of you, I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't be there for you, I couldn't see you and not be able to be with you. And for that, I will be forever making amends. I only hope you let me."

With that, all the emotions I never allowed myself to feel came through. I didn't want to admit that Eric, someone who was supposed to know me so well, didn't realize that I wanted him, no needed him to be in my life. When he suggested no contact, I agreed never actually expecting him to be able to stay away. When he did, part of me broke.

I can no longer hold back my tears and start openly crying. I turn to Eric and I hit him. He let me. So I hit him again. And again. And again. All the while tears streaming down my face repeating the words, "You left me."

**EPOV**

She hit me. She hit me and I let her. It was the least I can do. I could take the hitting. What I couldn't stand was her repetition that I had left her. That's what destroyed me every time she said it. She was right though. I had left her just when she had needed me the most.

When she collapsed against me I held her so she wouldn't fall to the floor. I moved her so she was lying on the bed and backed up thinking she would not want me touching her. As I backed up she grabbed for my arm and pulled me back beside her on the bed, facing her.

She went silent. I would have preferred her yelling and screaming. She had a fire in her, a strong passion. Her screaming and yelling at me I can work with. It's her silence that leaves me with no openings to start making amends. If there is any way I could at this point. Silence left me with no where to go

"Say something," I tell her. I get no response.

So I wait. Wait for her to sort through emotions she apparently has never faced before. It occurs to me that I am now guilty of hurting her more. For whatever reason, she had never thought of what happened between us as me abandoning her. I had made her face the fact that I had. As much as I regret hurting her now, I needed to her to face the fact that I had broken her trust. I couldn't start trying to get it back until she had realized that I had done her wrong.

About a half hour later, she turns away from me on the bed. I brace myself for her anger. Her voice is surprisingly calm as she says, "It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do."

"I never should have made you face it alone."

"No. Now is the time for you to shut the hell up Northman," she says. By her tone, I know I need to listen. Besides that, I cannot recall a time when she referred to me as my surname alone.

"It was falling for you, Eric. One of the hardest things I have ever done was fall for you when you had no clue to who you were." I bit my tongue to keep quiet, hissing as I drew blood.

"Making the decision to be with you knowing, or at least thinking I knew, what would happen when your memories returned, was very difficult. Part of me was actually a bit relieved when you didn't remember. That part was quickly squashed when I still did."

I stayed silent, lost in my own thoughts while listening to hers. What did she think would happen once I had my memories back?

She gets herself in a sitting position and her voice comes with a bit more force as she says, "God Eric, the pain that I felt when you remembered nothing it was so strong. It felt like you had left me."

She must know I'm about to say something but she puts up her hand to stop me, still not facing me. "I know I can hardly blame you for what happened but that doesn't mean I didn't feel like you had abandoned me. Sometimes you can't help the way you feel despite all logic."

Before I can interrupt her again to tell her that not only did I not abandon her, I had in fact tried to get her to tell me what happened every chance I got, she quickly continued.

"I know you did the opposite of leave me. You were there. You were trying to get me to tell you what happened. Who knows what would have happened if I had just given in and told you that first night."

Again I smile and tell her, "I know what would have happened. We would have fu…," I start before she cuts me off telling me, "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"Forgive me if I don't understand why you are telling me these things. Why is it relevant to know that we both know I didn't abandon you when I couldn't remember?" I ask her truly confused in the direction the conversation is going.

"Damn it Eric," she screams out angrily. "Why can't you ever just shut up and listen?"

I don't say a word. I have no idea what she's trying to tell me but I don't want to upset her any further. I hear her take a few deep breaths before she quietly says, "You had managed to convince me you weren't going anywhere."

I don't know if it was her tone or her words but I again have a feeling in my chest I am not fond of. I close my eyes, listening as she continues.

"You were there, kept coming to see me, and trying to get me to tell you what happened. You kept my feelings of abandonment from taking over because you never went anywhere. Even when I was," she pauses, swallows, and continues, " with Quinn, you never left me. I didn't think you actually ever would."

"But then I did," I say simply hating the fact that I had built up her confidence in me and then shattered it in one foul swoop.

"Yeah, then you did," she says. "And forgive me but I still don't understand why. I don't understand why you suggested no contact. I went along with it because it seemed to be what you wanted. Did you really think it was what I wanted?"

"I was trying to protect you," I tell her, getting a little angry she couldn't see that. "That's all Pam and I wanted for you. We left you alone so Felipe wouldn't be as interested in you once he extended his protection to you."

"You really don't see the flawed logic in that?" she says angrily getting up from the bed. Part of me is relieved that she is working out her anger.

"You know, they always do that on television shows too. I never understood why and I still don't."

She must have taken in my confused expression because she continues, "There are always the actual bad guys and there are always people who are the good bad guys. The good bad guys always leave someone they care about, in the act of their bad guy goodness of course. It's always to protect the person. What I've never understood before is how they think that protects anyone."

"The bad guys never forget the vulnerability of the left person to get to those good bad guys. The bad guys never forget any of those skills the person may have had and still want to utilize them. The bad guys still go after the person. The only different is that now the person is completely unprotected."

She is describing what I had done to her. I may have had to marry Freyda, but with the decision of no contact, the fault lies solely with me. I was not strong enough. I couldn't handle being near her and not being able to be with her. I had left her completely unprotected. Now I feared what happened when I did. "Sookie what did Felipe do to you?"

"Eric, I'm not talking about what Felipe did to me. I'm talking about what you did to me." At this she collapses to the floor and starts crying. I never liked it when she cries.

"You left me Eric. You left me alone after you said you wouldn't. You left me alone after your actions convinced me that I couldn't get rid of you if I wanted to. After everything we've been through, how could you just walk away?"

That was the question wasn't it? "I am sad to say that I do not have an answer on how I was able to," I tell her. Well, I tell her back at least. She's not looking at me right now.

I know you have questions and I owe you answers," I say. "However, for that conversation you deserve my full attention. That I cannot give you while I'm worrying about what Felipe did to you. So I ask you again Sookie," I tell her in a quiet tone expecting her response to be horrible. "What did Felipe do to you?"

She takes a breath and turns quickly saying angrily, "Felipe didn't do anything to me, Eric. He was simply there for me when you weren't."

**This chapter is more of a set up for the conversation between these two next chapter. They have so much to discuss, they are kind of bouncing all around and talking around things. Once again thanks to everyone you has put this story on alert and especially those taking the time to review. I hope I got back to all of you.**

**Have to say to ****shebomf – boy you don't hold back do you lol. I loved your review and opinions. I think you hit a lot of points that I am hoping to get into in future chapters. Thanks so much for your input.**

**I'm not sure if I will be able to post next weekend. Life is crazy this week. If it's not next weekend, it will be sometime mid-week and then we should be back to our regular updating program.**


	12. I'm Sorry Part 2

**So good news is I was able to update this weekend. Bad news is it is because of computer issues and not being able to accomplish my work, which I now have to do all this week so I may not be able to update next week depending on if I can edit and review the next chapter.**

**Ugh. This chapter has been killing me all week. I have pretty much been rewriting the portion from EPOV all week. I needed them to talk about this stuff for later in the story but they weren't really cooperating and the flow of conversation has been driving me crazy. This is all conversation between the two, not really action but it's stuff that sets up later chapters.**

**On a positive note – we are almost at 100 reviews, which I cannot believe. Thanks to those who have been reading, putting this story on alert, and reviewing. Hopefully, you'll still bear with me after this chapter. **

**Shebomf – No worries about not signing in. Believe me I understand technology issues. I love all your input and have to admit Sookie did get a bit more whiney than my original intentions were. I agree with a lot of what you said and it a lot of it comes through miscommunication between these too. Your thought's are dead on about her abiding my Eric's wishes to stay away were so she didn't have to deal. That was my purpose for last chapter – getting her to start to deal which she needed to if they would ever move past it. She'll take her part of the blame but first she has to acknowledge some things instead of just denying the issues are there. Thanks for reviewing and for all the input.**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"Felipe didn't do anything to me, Eric. He was simply there for me when you weren't," I told him. Immediately, I felt him next to me and I felt him turn me so that I was facing him.

"What could you possibly mean by that statement?" he growled at me. I felt him shaking as he said it. He was trying to maintain control. He needed to know everything but I was not about to tell him anything here.

"Eric I am not discussing this…"

"You will tell me now," he says cutting me off.

"Not when we can be overheard," I yell back at him. I was not going to say another word with who know whom listening. Eric thought his room was bugged. I was not going to give anyone the satisfaction of hearing this conversation.

He seems to regain a bit of his composure at hearing me say this. Suddenly, he pushes the door open and we are moving through the hallways very quickly. I try for a few seconds to pry my arm loose before giving up on the lost cause. Instead, I started thinking about what I would say.

He stops in front of an all too familiar door. Outside is one guard who I do not recognize. As Eric starts to push the door open, the guard stops him saying, "No one can enter the Queen's private quarters without her approval."

"Well then where is she?" Eric asked the guard.

"Out," was his simple reply. That was not a good answer for the already tense vampire. His arm left mine and the guard was slammed into a wall with Eric's face mere inches from his.

"As the Queen's husband I am demanding access to my wife's quarters. If she has an issue with it she can take it up with me herself. I'm not being detained by a worthless guard." With that Eric slammed the door open and his hand was back around my arm. Before I knew it, I was in a position too similar to one the guard was just in. Eric had my back against the wall with his arms braced against it effectively trapping me in, his face dangerously close to mine.

"Great Eric. Just where we should be having this conversation – your wife's bedroom," I tell him not at all happy with his choice of relocation.

"You didn't want to be overheard. This is the only room I can be sure is not bugged," he responds.

I nod as I put my hands against his chest and push not expecting to be able to move him at all. I wasn't. "Eric, could you back off just a little bit?" I asked him. He ignored me.

"You took comfort in Felipe?" he asked, his voice telling me how dangerously close to losing control he actually was.

"No Eric. At least not in the way you're thinking," I say looking up into my eyes hoping he could see the truth in them. I hear a soft growl and I reassure him, "Felipe never touched me, Eric. I swear it."

My hands still on my chest, I pushed back against Eric again, hoping he would back up to give me a little breathing room. I am surprised when he does back up. Granted it was probably only millimeters and he was tall enough where his face was still dangerously close to mine but he did move back.

"Then what happened between you two," Eric asks his eyes never leaving mine.

I take a deep breath as I begin to tell Eric about my interactions with Felipe. "He first contacted me about three weeks after you had come to tell me your contract with Freyda had been finalized," I tell him looking away as I mention our last night together before this mess. "He called me and…"

"That was only a few days after he had finalized our agreement. That bastard went back on his word to keep you protected just days after we had made it." He paused and gently brought my eyes to his. "What do you mean the first time? He comforted you more than once?"

"It wasn't comfort Eric," I told him. "At least not physically. I can get this out a lot quicker if you don't interrupt," I say giving him a look.

As he says nothing I continue, "He had called me. He wanted to know if he could come over the next night." I ignore the growling vampire and continue, "I think he wanted to know if we had truly stopped seeing each other himself. I told him I know he could make my life difficult but I needed more time and would appreciate if he would give it to me." Eric gave a kind of snort at that but continued to remain silent as I gave him a glare.

"I myself was surprised when he agreed to push off his visit for a week, knowing that at any moment he could come and grab me if he wanted to," I said before Eric cut me off.

"I wouldn't have let him."

"You wouldn't have known. We weren't having any contact. You wanted no contact. Stop interrupting," I tell him.

"When he came a week later he stayed outside and I stayed inside. He didn't even try to get me to invite him into the house. He told me it would appear that you hadn't been by in a while. I told him he probably already knew that we had ended things."

"He then told me that he would be needing my telepathy at some point in the future and he would appreciate if I would think about helping him. He pointed out I would end up saving lives."

"He knew you wouldn't turn that down."

"Yes I imagine he did," I reply ignoring the fact that he had interrupted again. I knew his thoughts were going through his head a million miles per hour trying to figure out everything in this situation.

"I asked him what would happen if I refused to help him. He told me I would probably change my mind once the first catastrophe, that could have been avoided had I helped, occurred. That did make me stop and think. I told him I needed time to think. He said he would be by the next night."

"I had decided I would help him but wanted ground rules. I didn't want him to grab me with no notice. I also didn't want this to become like an everyday thing. I told him so when he came by the next and was surprised when he agreed. He would only use me at certain functions and would give me notice of these functions."

"This is telling me how you helped him, not how he comforted you," Eric says losing his patience.

"I'm getting to that part. After working out the details of how he would contact me when he needed me, he asked if I had any questions about my current situation. I assumed he was talking about working with him so I asked him if I could take someone with me so I would be more comfortable. He said yes as long as he approved but that wasn't what he meant. He wanted to know if I had any questions in my situation with you."

"You could have just called me with any questions."

At that I lose it screaming, "You're the one who wanted no contact. I was trying to abide by your wishes."

"So instead you ask Felipe? After what we thought he was doing with Victor you thought you could trust him?"

"He was the only one still there, Eric! He was the only vampire who hadn't cut off contact with me. He was my only way of getting any answers to my questions."

"What could you have possibly have had to ask Felipe about?" he screams at me.

"My safety Eric," I yell back at him. "I had questions about my safety."

At that, Eric falls silent and I work on catching my breath from yelling at him. I rest my head on his forearm as I try to compose myself. "That's what I meant. I meant that he had answers to my questions when there was no one else left for me to ask."

He takes a second. I think I feel him press a kiss to my hair but it's over to quick for me to be sure. "What questions was he able to help you with," he asks quietly through gritted teeth.

"I wanted to know if I had to worry about vampires coming and trying to claim me. I wanted to know if he would be taking me from my home against my will." I stop and pick my head off his shoulder to look into his eyes before continuing.

"I wanted to make sure make sure that you and Pam were ok after having killed Victor. I wanted to know how much he was involved in with Victor. I wanted to know if he had seen you since you had seen Freyda, to know if you were ok. Later with Sam," I paused and put my head back on his arm, not wanting to look at him. "I wanted to know about our marriage. Were we still married? Did it mean anything at this point? Would it interfere with my marriage to Sam?"

He's quiet for a few minutes as he goes through what I had just told him. "And what did he tell you?" he asks me.

I take a breath. "He told me that yes we were still considered married in the vampire community but explained without the bond or contact it could be easily challenged. It wouldn't affect anything with Sam. At the time I asked him about you and Pam nothing had been decided yet. When your punishment was handed down he told me you had to pay some fines."

"He explained that you had spoken to him about me and that I shouldn't have to worry about any random vampires. He wouldn't tell me much more about that or Victor because it was political and information I should not know. He also told me I didn't have to worry about being taken away from Bon Temps by him."

"He told me that he had seen you since met with Freyda. He told me you had seemed fine, like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. I knew that meant it must have been awful for you. You would have been angry and upset that you were in this against your will if it was at all tolerable. The fact that you tried to hide even your anger, made me realize how bad it must have been for you. I almost picked up the phone to call you that night."

"What stopped you," he asks me.

"You," I tell him. "When you wanted no contact between us I had no idea why. That was something you had never wanted before. I didn't know if I would have made it better or worse."

He thinks about that, then changes the subject and says, "It would appear the things Felipe had said to you were the truth for the most part. You still shouldn't have trusted him with your questions."

"I've been through this. There was no one left for me to talk to about this vampire stuff. What the hell would you have had me do?" I said, yelling again.

"Call me!" he yells.

I take a deep breath, knowing that yelling and screaming at each other is not going to get us anywhere. "Then explain to me Eric, if I should have called you, if you wanted to be the one to answer all my questions and help me adjust, why it is that you wanted no contact?"

**EPOV**

That was the question wasn't it? Why had I called her a week after my contract with Freyda was finalized and told her I thought no contact was best? For the first time since we had entered Freyda's room, I back away from the wall allowing Sookie to move. She slid down the wall into a sitting position giving me the time I needed to get my answer out. I turned away from her, asking her question trying to by me more time before I answer hers.

"Sookie, if it was really that bad for you during that first year, why didn't you call me?"

"Oh no. At the risk of sounding like a three year old, I asked you first."

I smirk at that, still turned away from her, and imagined the little pout that would probably be at her face. I turn to see she is still sitting on the floor, giving me quite the glare.

"I knew you couldn't be with me if I married Freyda, even if I was only with her once a year."

"Damn right," she says.

"Now who's interrupting?" I ask her. She opens her mouth, then closes it again and presses her lips together. I smirk again, which earns me a stuck out tongue since Sookie could see it this time. I don't think she knows just how much restraint it takes me to stay where I am when she does it.

"I truly wish I could say I had some great selfless reason for asking for no contact," I tell her starting my explanation.

"I thought you said it was for my own protection?" she asks looking confused.

"In a way it was. Although from your earlier comments I can see how I may have been wrong," she grins proud of herself. "Hence my wish," I tell her.

"So how did you mean it to be for my protection?"

"Part of it was Felipe. If Felipe thought I still had control over…" I trail off seeing her face grow dark. "Sookie, you know how things work in my community." I wait a few seconds and she nods but I can tell she is still not happy. She motions for me to continue.

"If Felipe knew that I still had contact with you," I said changing my words so she wouldn't get upset, "he could use me to try to persuade you to work for him."

"Couldn't he have just taken me anyway? That's kind of what he ended up doing."

"I admit to foolishly believing him having contact with you would fall under putting you in danger. I didn't think he would outright contact you given our agreement. Also, there are the random vampires coming through my Area. My Area vampires know not to touch you. The random wanderers were intrigued by my relationship with you. If I didn't contact you I was hoping not to attract them to you."

I let her take all of that in staying silent for a minute or two. "What's the real reason?" she asks. Part of me is surprised she knows me this well.

"I couldn't do it Sookie. I couldn't see you and not be with. Not after having had you. If I had seen you, I would have tried so hard to get in those adorable little shorts of yours. That would not have been fair to you," I tell her.

"So you stayed away. You had me stay away. Don't you realize that you had become a constant in my life? How was you staying away going to be better for me," she starts off soft but is screaming at the end of her rant.

"Do you really think I did it to hurt you?" I ask her angrily. "Do you really think I stayed away and asked you too because I didn't care?"

"What am I supposed to think Eric? You had never wanted to have no contact before. In fact, just the opposite – I could barely keep you away from me."

I turn from her and take a few steps around the room. Yelling and screaming is not going to get us anywhere.

"That was different. That was before I knew the feel of you."

"Great so all I was to you was a good fuck?"

At that I stare at her for a few seconds. How the hell could she say that? I started to walk from the room shaking my head, not believing the words I had heard come from her mouth.

"Eric wait, please," she says grabbing my arm. Like she could force me to stay. I jerk my arm from her but surprise myself when I don't open the door when I reach it.

"Oh God Eric," I hear her whisper. "I am so sorry." I can hear her voice start to waiver. "Oh God, I'm so sorry," she repeats as she tries to get past me through the door. I surprise myself again when I stop her.

"What the fuck would make you say such a thing?" I ask her. "I know the men in your relationships may have had questionable motives before but…"

"No Eric," she says putting her hands to my face. She looked so upset. "It was never like that with you, at least once we were together. You more than proved yourself. I am so sorry for saying that. There are no words. You didn't deserve that. I know that's not what I was to you. I know that's not what we were to each other. It's just that…" she trails off.

"Just what," I ask her needing her to finish that statement.

"That was my worst fear," she says and I see the honesty in her eyes. "I know it's the furthest thing from the truth. My head gets that completely," she continues. "I had come to be so in love with you. I was going to stay away if that's what you wanted."

I think back to what she has told me about the year after we had stopped seeing each other. I bury my hands in her hair and pull her face even closer to mine. "Damn it, Sookie. Why didn't you just pick up the phone and call me?"

"I knew that if I called you would have been in Bon Temps in 10 minutes," was her reply.

"If you had called me, I would have made it there in 8," I tell her smirking.

"I am forgetting why I thought that would be a bad thing," she says quietly.

"If I had known that it would have been so hard for you, I never would have left. I had thought it would have been easier for you for me to stay away," I tell her.

"It should have been. Though things with us have never been exactly rational," she says.

"True, especially if you count that orgy as our first date," I say trying to get a smile out of her. I succeeded. I even get a bit of a laugh.

"No, I was still with Bill then. That can't count as the first. That shower though…" she trails off closing her eyes, a dreamy look on her face. I must not have the same reaction. When she opens her eyes and looks at me, the playfulness that had shone on her face disappears when she sees the change in mine.

"What is it, Eric?"

"Why were you so strongly against telling me what happened when I couldn't remember our time together?" I ask her.

She sighs and takes her hands from my face, sliding down the wall until she is sitting on the floor. "Why bring that up now, Eric?"

"You're actually the one who brought it up mentioning the shower," I point out to her.

She falls silent and I realize I am no closer to getting the answers I want. "I had no recollection of what happened during that time. I had no memories of what happened between us. That didn't mean I didn't have any feelings of what had gone on during the time."

Her head snaps up when she hears that. I continue telling her, "I had felt things for the first time in centuries. The feelings that I had were feelings that had been long beaten out of since I had been turned. Feelings that I had been told would make me weak. These feelings, the feelings I had for you greatly changed me and I had no idea why."

"I didn't know. I had no idea that's why you were so insistent on knowing what happened," she tells me her eyes not leaving mine. "I had thought you would use what had happened against me. That's why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't think you would respond well to knowing you said you would give everything up for me – a lowly human."

Taking that in I told her, "It would appear our lack of communication has caused quite a few problems."

"That's putting it lightly," she responds, slowly resting her forehead on mine.

"We really managed to fuck things up didn't we?" she said.

"I think that's a good observation," I tell her. I stare into her eyes for a few seconds. She goes to move but I'm not sure if it is to move closer to me or farther because the door suddenly swings open and I hear, "What the hell are you doing in my private rooms?"


	13. Blurry

**SPOV**

"What the hell are you doing in my private rooms?" I hear Freyda says as she throws open the door and enters the room. I jerk away from Eric not knowing if I'm angry or happy at Freyda's interruption. What was I just about to do? Ugh for once since I have heard of Freyda, I was actually grateful for her presence. I didn't like the feeling.

I heard Eric go back at Freyda with a sarcastic remark about why we were in her rooms. His comment sparked a heated argument amongst the two of them. I was too lost in my own thoughts to try and make out what they were saying.

Was I really going to kiss him? Did I want to? At least I knew the answer to one of those questions. Or that's at least what I'm telling myself. I don't think I'm ready to admit to myself that those two questions probably held the same answer. Especially since at the moment I wasn't entirely sure what I considered my relationship status to be.

If I am honest with myself, my marriage hasn't been all "fine and dandy" for a while now. Sam and I had been spending more and more time a part, which was funny because both of us blamed it on the work that needed to be done running the bar. I don't think either of us wanted to admit it wasn't working out. I don't know why he didn't. It's ironic to admit that the reason I didn't own up to it is because of my fear of acknowledging any feelings I might have of importance. If I didn't acknowledge them, I didn't have to act on them.

I get out of my thoughts for a minute to look at Eric and stupid Freyda. Yes still arguing like an old married couple. Which I guess in a way they were. They were both centuries old and married. Although, usually that expression is used to describe cute old people teasing each other, not necessarily used when the old people looked so young and their fighting was likely to ultimately end in death.

I am embarrassed to say that it was my stomach that got them to stop their fighting. My stomach chose that time to make it known that I had not been fed since I got here.

"You didn't give her dinner yet?" Eric asks Freyda, assuming it had only been the one meal I missed. I don't see the need to correct him.

"How am I supposed to know when she needs to eat?" she responds with a smirk. Eric looks like he's about to hit her. Not fully aware of what the repercussions that could cause him are, I didn't want him to.

"Eric," I said bringing his attention back to me. "Do you know where I could get some food?" He nods. "Could you bring me there?"

He doesn't respond but I take his walking over to me as a yes. As he is walking over, Freyda calls out, "You can drop her off in the cafeteria where all the Weres eat."

"I'm not leaving her alone."

"She won't be. There will be guards there. Drop her off then meet me in my throne room. We have something we have to talk about," Freyda snaps to Eric.

"I'm not going…" Eric starts but I cut him off. "Eric I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm sure she didn't go through the trouble of getting me here just to kill me off." As the words left my mouth I realize that could have been exactly why she brought me here. Eric must have realized I thought of this because when I pulled his arm to bring him closer, he wrapped an arm around me.

"She will be fine, Eric," Freyda says. "I'd let her come and hear our discussion but it seems so important to you that she eats. She can meet up with us afterwards."

Eric seems torn. Yes, he is concerned about getting me food but it's clear he will have to leave me alone to do so and he obviously doesn't want to. My stomach chooses this time to make itself known again, effectively making the decision for him.

I find myself being pulled out of the room and through hallways. At this rate I should just strap roller skates to my feet with the way everyone has been pulling me around lately.

We finally come to a stop in front of the cafeteria. I am wondering what type of food a vampire's cafeteria would serve when Eric turns to me and lifts my face to his telling me, "We no longer have a bond."

"I know, Eric. I'm the one who broke it. Don't tell me you want to get into a discussion about that now."

"No," he responds. "I will not be able to know if you are scared or hurt," he continues with genuine concern on his face.

I didn't know what to say to that. I understood his concern and could admit part of me would feel better if I had my own little security system hooked up again, but there was no way I was offering my blood to him here.

Suddenly someone walked up to us saying, "I have been asked to sit with Ms. Stackhouse while she eats. I will bring her to meet you in the throne room when she is finished."

Eric wraps his arm around me protectively and looks like he's about to argue but stops when he sees who our new company is. His reaction is so slight that if someone didn't know him, they wouldn't have at all noticed. Part of me was excited that I still could notice such things with him.

"Are you sure you will be all right?" he asks me. I nod. He slowly removes his arm from around me and starts to walk away throwing me a look over his shoulder.

The new Were leads me into the cafeteria telling me, "Sorry for the lack of choices at this hour. We all had pizza earlier. There's a few sliced left but they are probably all cold now. I could throw the oven on if you want."

I shake my head responding, "Cold pizza is fine. I sometimes even prefer it to warm pizza."

He nods and goes in the back to, I assume, get me a few slices of pizza. As he was gone, another Were comes in. He doesn't see me at first, walking right past me. As I pull out a chair to sit down at a table, he turns to me as the chairs scrapes against the floor. I do not like the smirk on his face as he comes closer to me saying, "Ah, you must be the one causing all the trouble."

I can't help myself as I tell him, "Well, if I am causing all this trouble, there's an easy solution to that. You could just let me go."

Apparently, he didn't agree with my solution as I find myself unable to move from the chair. He's standing in front of me with his hands on the armrests. "You know, we are under strict orders not to hurt you – or at least leave proof of physical pain. He puts his mouth close to my ear and continues, "That still leaves so many possibilities though."

Oh what I wouldn't give for my built in security system now. I internally shake my head not wanting to think about how much I screwed that up at the moment.

Luckily, the first Were comes back into the dining area at this point. He takes one look at what is going on and almost casually calls out, "Now, now James. You know the rules. Don't play with the food."

Although his words brought me little comfort, they did their job by getting that James guy off of me. "Thanks," I said as he brings me my pizza.

"You're not to be hurt," he says simple, effectively cutting off the conversation. I quietly ate my pizza neither of us saying a word until James goes into the back himself.

"Pam wants to know from Northman if all is still well," the Were says quietly.

So that must have been why Eric had a bit of reaction when hew saw the Were earlier. He must have recognized him if Pam is sending him here with messages.

Although, I'm shocked that the word 'well' is used. Absolutely nothing about this situation is 'well.'

"What do you think," I tell him my voice rising slightly. "Oh yes being here against my will without even knowing why – it's going so well. That's exactly what I would say to describe it."

At that he grabs my arm, surprising me with how gentle he's holding it and tensely whispers, "Shut up before James gets back out here."

I tense up as I hear, "She causing more problems," as James comes back into the dining area.

"Don't you know it," says the Were who is holding my arm whose name I still didn't know. "And I was just trying to make some pleasant small talk. Why don't you go ask the Queen if we should still bring Ms. Stackhouse to meet her when she's finished eating? Tell the Queen she's having a hard time of holding her tongue." I give him a kick for that remark.

"What are you stupid," he asks me. "If James had suspected anything that would be it."

"Well, can't you tell I'm anything but 'well'?" I ask him.

"I didn't ask if you were well. I asked if Northman is well," is his response. He quickly continues when he sees me start to open my mouth, "His answer will tell her how she is to proceed with things on her end."

"Oh," I say simply.

"Get his response to me by tomorrow. It will be too risky for me to stay past then," he says. "Finish your damn pizza," he adds his tone changing which tells me James is back.

"You'll be meeting up with the Queen when you're done," James tells me.

Oh joy!

**EPOV**

I was not planning on leaving Sookie unprotected. I wanted to stay with her so I could know that she wasn't in danger. That was until I smelled Pam coming off the Were that looked vaguely familiar. Frankie or Joey or Paulie or something like that was what I thought his name was.

My child made me proud. She knew I wouldn't have paid close enough attention to the Were to recognize him. It was the smell that caught me off guard enough to give him a second look, allowing me to recognize him as someone I had worked with only once in the past. She made a good choice. This Were was some one no one would trace back to me.

Once I recognized him, I focused on the bond I had with Pam to make sure all was well on her end – just in case. She was relatively calm which was why I felt ok leaving Sookie with the Were. Not that I wanted to by any means.

Now I find myself walking through the halls to Freyda's throne room. I still can't believe she actually calls it that. Very pretentious of her. I can't help but wonder what she wants to talk to me about.

As I open the doors to where Freyda is waiting for me, I am surprised to find her alone. She hasn't been alone since I've been here except when we had our yearly duty. "Finally," she calls out.

"Don't be expecting me to apologize for keeping you waiting," I respond. Inside I am thinking if I could use us being alone to my advantage and just take her out. I don't know how long it will be just the two of us nor do I know if it will be just the two of us again. If Sookie were here, I would probably risk it. I couldn't try anything without knowing she was safe or what my repercussions to her my actions may have.

"We have some business to discuss, Eric," she says motioning for me to take a seat. "We have to come up with a solution to a common issue."

"And what on earth could that be?" I ask her not having any idea what she could be talking about.

"Fairies," she says. And with that one word my mind is off racing. I had assumed she knew about Sookie' Fae blood when knives instead of fangs were used against her. So Freyda wants to use Sookie. The question is for what?

It's true that the relations between the Fae and their relatives have always been tense with the Vampire community. In the past few years it has gotten quite a bit worse. Really since the last war and with Niall having closed the portals. They don't like being trapped here in fear of slowly being picked off and eliminated with their difficulty with reproducing.

"What could we possibly have to discuss about them?" I ask her. I'm not planning on giving anything away by making assumptions. I need to get information from her without giving her any she may not already know.

"Come off it, Eric. Regardless of other reasons that you are currently still here, you are still my husband. You do have to talk with me about Area problems at times. This is one of those times."

I look at her incredulously. "Other reasons I'm still here? You are holding me against my will and you want me to sit here and discuss business with you? You expect me to help you?" I ask her making a show of walking out the room. I needed to know how far I could push her, and what would happen if I did.

"It would be a shame if I had to hurt her. She's so much more fragile than us."

Knowing she would use Sookie, doesn't tell me anymore than I knew before. Needing to tread lightly, I call over my shoulder, "I doubt you will. She seems to be the one you want here not me."

"That may be true – for now. There will come a time though when she no longer serves a purpose."

"And since as you just pointed out that time is not now, I will be leaving now. I am not in the mood to discuss business," I tell her walking through the doors. I need time to think.

Freyda's relationship with the Fae and their relations who reside in her state is tumultuous on a good day. She can't be bothered by them and for all intents and purposes has declared open season on hunting them down. This has led to the Fae launching open attacks against Vampires lately. I didn't understand why they didn't just leave the state. There had to be something keeping them here worthwhile.

My relationship with the Fae in my Area was by far better. We had come up with a policy of don't bother me and we won't bother you. Sure there were a couple of instances when the policy was broken, but as long as it was dealt with fairly all was well. I doubt that Freyda wants to develop a similar policy. Which brings me to the little fairy currently held captive with me.

'Ten minutes,' I tell myself as I walk into my room. I'll wait ten minutes. Long enough for Freyda to start to wonder if she has lost control, but short enough for her to see she still has some. There was also a chance she'd come to me first. That would show how bad the situation she let herself get into was.

Where did Sookie come in though? Yes she was a fairy but one that carried very little Fae blood and therefore very little sway where it counts. Sure with this 'spark' everyone thinks is so important she may have a bigger influence, but that would only be in the Fae realm to which communication has been cut off. She really wouldn't have much here. Could Freyda really be thinking of using me to get Sookie to broker some kind of truce?

I was brought out of my musings by the door to my room being slammed open. Internally, I smiled. If she came to me, it shows I still have some power in the situation. Now to use it to my advantage without putting Sookie in danger.

"What are you doing in my room?" I ask her.

"Funny, I asked the same thing earlier. You didn't seem to care too much then."

"Well you get the bugs out of my room and I won't have a reason to go to yours," I reply finally turning to her.

She looks at me curiously. "I'm not an idiot," I tell her. "I know the room is bugged. I can hear the humming."

"I never thought you didn't know the room was bugged. What surprises me is that you've never demanded me to remove it before. What exactly do you plan on doing with Ms. Stackhouse that you don't want overheard."

Sensing from my silence that I am not going to answer her, she continues, "Take off the mattresses. It's on the middle beam. The sound is a bit muffled but our ears can still make it out."

I nod. I'm not going to do it while she's still here. I can wait until she leaves. "Now can we discuss business?"

"You can discuss if you want. I'll respond if I'm so intrigued," I tell her.

"Must you be so difficult?" she asks. She opens her mouth looking to continue as the door opens again and this time its Sookie who walks through the door. It's obvious Freyda doesn't want to continue this discussion with Sookie in the room.

She moves to leave, calling out, "I'm using your little fairy princess to solve my problem, Eric."

How did she know Sookie was part of the Royal line? That was limited information ever since Breandan's followers were killed.

"Eric how could she," Sookie starts but I put a finger to her lips before she could finish. I tore the mattresses off the bed to look for the bug. I find it and crush it between my fingers. I motion to Sookie to stay quiet so I could hear for the humming that would indicate another bug in the room. When I am satisfied I don't hear another one, I motion for her to continue.

"How could she know about Niall, Eric? The only ones still alive who knows are the few trusted Vampires under you and Niall, Dermot, and Claude."

"I don't know," I tell her honestly.

"Eric, about Felipe," she starts but I cut her off. "Must we discuss your question and answer sessions with him again," I say not wanting to get into again.

"That's not it. Do you really trust him, even a little bit? If I was truly under his protection, why not just call him and let him know I'm in danger?"

**As much as these two could sit in a room forever and talk out their issues, I needed to get the plot moving along a bit. So at least we now have an inkling of why Freyda wanted Sookie. **

**I wanted to get this out there after not updating this weekend so I edited quickly so I apologize for any mistakes. Once again I extend thanks to those reading this story. A special thanks to those putting it on alert and especially those taking the time to review. Thanks so much. **


	14. In Too Deep

**Well the alerts for the last chapter were acting a little weird so make sure you have read chapter 13. I am hoping I was able to reply to all reviews but apologize if I missed you. You guys got me to 100. I appreciate all the comments and feedback.**

**This is a bit of a transitional chapter. Not too much going on but it sets up some things for the later chapters.**

**SOV**

"That's not it. Do you really trust him, even a little bit? If I was truly under his protection, why not just call him and let him know I'm in danger?" I asked him. I had trusted Felipe to answer a few questions. I trusted him not to kill me outright because I could be of service to him. How much did Eric trust him?

"Your second question is by far easier to answer than your first," he replies. "Do I think Felipe would be of assistance to you in this situation? Yes, I think he would help get you out of here safely. I also think that if he found out the real reason Freyda petitioned him to allow me to stay here for longer than usual, he would immediately demand my release."

"He allowed her to keep you here against your will?" I ask. That about answers my trust question.

"More like he allowed me to stay. I doubt he understood I would not be choosing when I could leave. As I still hold a Sheriff's position, I would need the King's permission to be away from my Area for longer than three days."

Three days? How long was she planning on keeping us here?

"Ten days," he says. "She petitioned him to allow me to stay for ten days." If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was the resident telepath having picked that question out of my head. I amazed at how well he still knows me – even without the bond in place.

"So why haven't you called him?" I repeat my earlier question.

"It's rather simple actually," he responds. "Would you believe it if I told you my phone died?" I'm guessing by the look on my face he didn't think I did.

"As I expected to be here for a short period of time, I did not bring my charger with me. Freyda is not so kind as to allow me to use her phone. I dare to ask what has become of yours?"

"Mine was in my purse. A purse I have not seen since we got here. I dropped it when I first saw Sam," I told him trailing off at the end. I had come here for Sam. The thought of him brought tears to me eyes. I turn away from Eric so he won't see them.

"You know I always hate it when you cry," he says to me softly, in a tone I haven't heard from him in a very long time.

I turn back to him, wiping my eyes with a half smile on my face telling him, "I always thought that was because most of the time I was crying about something you did." I give him a look hoping he would get that I only meant it as a joke.

"True," he replies giving me a smirk of his own. "Although I find myself not liking it when it is other men making you cry as well," he continues his face growing serious. His comment left us staring at each other, so many thoughts running through that one statement.

My body picks that time to show another of my human needs when I let out a huge yawn. I haven't slept since Eric woke me calling asking about Sam. I don't even know how long ago that was at this point.

"And with that, I think it's time for the human to go to bed," Eric says.

"I think you're forgetting I'm not exactly human. Doesn't that seem to be the reason why we're here?" I say to him. He simply nods at my statement.

I walk past him into the adjoining bathroom to see to my other human needs. Looking into the mirror, I barely recognize my own reflection. I guess the stress of the last two days can be to blame for that. I realize that along with my purse, the location of my carryon bag with my other belongings was currently unknown.

I hear a knock on the door and open it to find Eric standing there with a t-shirt. "I noticed your bag hasn't been brought to the room. I thought you might be more comfortable sleeping in this."

I thank him and take the shirt. Going back into the bathroom I finish up getting ready for bed and slip his t-shirt on. I can't help the irrational thoughts going through my head. He has clothes here. I don't know why that bothered me. We hadn't been together in years, hadn't even seen each other in years. He owed me nothing. I had been the one to get married to another. So why did it bother me that he had clothes here in his wife's house? Is this what Eric felt like when I told him I was with Sam?

I walk out of the bathroom and look at Eric who is standing awkwardly by the bed. This Eric I wasn't used to. I was used to the Eric who always seemed so sure of himself – almost to the point of arrogance. He had earned that self-confidence though. Seeing him so unsure right now, was a bit scary, for two reasons, the first being the obvious. Eric really didn't know why we were here. That would make it more difficult for us to get out. The second reason frightened me more though. He still felt comfortable enough for me to see him feel vulnerable. It wasn't something he let out often at all. I don't want to think about what that could mean.

He looks at me as I come out of the bathroom and tells me I could have the bed. "I'll sleep on the floor," he says.

"It's fine. You can have the bed," I tell him. "I doubt I'm going to get much sleep. I might as well spend the time on the floor."

"Do not be absurd. There is no way I am letting you sleep on the floor. I have had worse than this floor before."

"Then we can both share the bed," I tell him.

"I do not think that is a good idea," he said. By the look on his face I could tell two things. One he was right and the other is that I would not be able to change his mind.

"Fine," I tell him. "But if we are still here tonight or tomorrow or whatever it will be you're on the bed. We'll switch off."

"We shall see," he says with a little laugh as he lies down next to the bed and I lay myself on top of it.

"Shoot, I'm an idiot," I say not believing I almost forgot. "Eric that Were that was at the cafeteria, he told me to ask you if all was still well. He said I would have to try to get your answer to him today. Hopefully, he'll be the one trying to get to me."

"Yes, he did smell of Pam but I was not sure why she had sent him," he says pausing for a minute. "If you see him again, tell him we are good."

"Eric, I certainly wouldn't be using words like well or good to describe what we are right now."

That earns me another laugh from him. "Indeed Sookie," he says. "Unfortunately, I do not have enough time to explain now. When I awake from my rest, I will let you know what it means."

"You better," I tell him but I do not get a response. I look down at him and see that he has gone to his rest. I guess he wasn't kidding when he said there was not enough time for explanations. I lie back down and close my eyes, trying to get to sleep.

I don't know how long I spent dozing on and off never really falling asleep. I was too tense. I just couldn't get comfortable enough in a strange environment to think knowing that at any moment anything could happen.

I sat up suddenly when I heard the door wing open, covering myself with the blanket like that would protect me against an attack. I relaxed a little bit when I saw it was the Were from yesterday who had asked for a message from Eric.

"I have lunch for you" he says. "We were told to make sure you ate today."

I give a little smile and say, "Thank-you"

He gives me a meaningful look and asks how I am doing today.

"As good as I can be, I guess," I tell him putting a little emphasis on the word good. I drop my shields and can tell there is someone right outside the door so I didn't want to say anything more. I hope he got the message.

He gives me a nod then turns and leaves. I hope he is able to get out of here and get whatever that message means to Pam. I also hope he isn't found out in the process.

I eat the lunch he brought which was a simple soup and toast. I was grateful for it though. I didn't know when my next meal would be.

After I ate, I lay back down and continue to try to sleep with no luck. I have too many thoughts racing through my head. I was thinking about how Freyda could know about my connection to the royal line. I was thinking about how we could get out of here. I was thinking about my marriage, which for all intents and purposes was basically over. I couldn't help myself but think of the blonde vampire who I was trapped here with. These thoughts didn't let me get much sleep.

It was something that Sam had said to me though that was taking most of my thoughts. I needed to speak to Eric about it to see if it was true. I waited until I saw that he was out of his day rest. "Hey," I say to him softly to get his attention.

He looks up at me. "Sam said something before he left that I need to ask you about," I told him getting right into it. Eric nods for me to continue and I look away from him to get this question out. "He told me that either you or Freyda won't make it out of this situation alive. One of you will end up finally dead by the end." I pause hesitating and I look into his eyes and ask him, "Is that true?"

**EPOV**

Answering that question from Sookie is not what I want to be doing most right now, after just waking up. Her concern is written all over her face. I cannot shield her from the truth though. That is a mistake I will not be making again.

"Yes," I tell her. "Freyda has virtually kidnapped me by deceiving a King. She will not want to be punished for that."

"What does that have to do with you getting out of here alive?" she asks.

"If I am finally dead, I can't ask that she be punished for my kidnapping. There would also be a lack of evidence that I am here and don't want to be. Also, no one would then know that she was able to get Felipe to let me stay here under false pretenses."

"In other words she has no intention of letting you walk out of here," she asks me in a small voice.

"I would say that is a fair statement," I tell her.

"So basically, to get out of here, you need to kill her?"

"That would be the most convenient way, yes," I tell her.

"So one of you really is going to be finally dead by the time this is over," she says quietly. I stay quiet, letting my silence answer the question. She has never liked violence and killing.

"I will make sure you get out of here, Sookie. I will not let you be trapped here for whatever it is that Freyda has planned," I tell her meaning it. I had worked on contingency plans and as long as she was able to deliver the message to the Were and he delivers it to Pam, Sookie would be fine.

She surprises me when I hear a small sob come out of her. I am sitting next to her on the bed quicker the she could blink. "What is it, Sookie?" I ask her.

"You, Eric. I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you."

Hearing those words awakens something in me I haven't felt in years. "I am not planning on letting anything happen to myself either," I tell her.

"You never plan on anything happening to you," she says.

"And I have not been wrong yet, have I been?" I ask her. "I am still here after all."

She's quiet for a few seconds then asks me, "Why haven't you just killed her then?"

"You," I tell her without hesitation. She looks at me with confusion. "I need to know that when I finally kill her, you will be safe from the repercussions." That was the truth. The one time I was alone and in a good position to end my bitch of a wife, I couldn't account for Sookie's safety. That's why I haven't yet.

"Then what's the plan, Eric," she asks me raising her voice a bit. "How the hell are we getting out of here?"

I open my mouth to tell her when the door opens revealing Sebastian. "What do you want," I ask him.

"You are needed in court," he says.

What could that possibly mean? I wasn't considered a King since I decided to stay on as a Sheriff. Technically, I had no authority. If Freyda were not available, the authority would then go to Marcus as her second. I would imagine the authority would then be to the Sheriffs of the state to make any ruling.

"Why am I needed? Where is Freyda? Or Marcus for that matter?"

"Her Majesty and Marcus are both out of the compound on business tonight. You are the only one here with any type of authority to rule over this case," he explains. I do not like the idea of Freyda messing with me when she was not even present.

"Why is it not being heard by the Area Sheriff," I ask still confused on why I was being chosen to lead court.

"The accuser is not a vampire therefore does not fall under the jurisdiction of an Area Sheriff," Sebastian explains.

With that statement, my confusion vanishes. I realize I am being set up. My ruling and treatment of this case would somehow be used against me. "Let me guess," I grit out between my teeth with my fangs down. "The accuser is a fairy."

"Close," he says with a smirk, knowing I've caught on. "It's an elf."

I inwardly groan. Elves were harder to deal with than their fairy relations. They were harder to upset which shows just how bad Freyda had made the situation, but when wronged they demanded the jugular. The alleged wrong doer in this case was obviously a vampire to be heard in a vampire court.

"And if I refuse?" I ask. I was under no obligation to hear court cases in Freyda's territory.

Sebastian lets out a huge smile and looks straight at Sookie saying, "Of course refusing to is your prerogative. If you choose not to help out your wife there would be no official punishment. For you," he adds still looking at Sookie.

Damn it. I turn to Sookie and make a motion hoping she would understand that I am asking if Sebastian is alone. I know she understands when she slightly shakes her head and says, "Jeez Eric. Don't you get tired of court? I remember you would have to listen to like 15 cases a night."

Fifteen. If it were just me, I wouldn't hesitate to take them out and get out of here. I can't put her at risk like that though. So this situation was really two tests in one. Would I refuse to oversee the case and potentially out Sookie at risk and who knows how Freyda would twist my ruling for her own agenda and use it against me.

I hold out my hand to Sookie and say, "It looks like I have to go play judge. I am not leaving you alone. Come with me."

As she reaches to take my hand, Sebastian says, "I don't know how you do things over in Shreveport, but here in Oklahoma standard court procedures are no humans in court unless they are involved.

There was no way I was letting Sookie out of my sight now. I was not going to let the separate us. The way Sebastian is acting right now makes me believe that was exactly his goal tonight.

"I do not follow orders from you Sebastian. I am presiding over court this evening and I will decide the rules. Sookie will be accompanying to court. She will need food upon our return to my quarters."

With that I took her hand and led her from the room to where the court was being held. "Eric, what's going on?" she asked me as I led her through the hallway.

"It is a test of some sort. I will know better when I hear what the case is about." Once I reach the doors, I turn to face her. "Sookie it is very important that you say nothing during these procedures. I am not sure about what is going on and we cannot afford to do anything that could be used against us at another time."

She nods and I lead her into the room sitting her in the back. I take my seat and motion for the case to begin. I wanted this over soon.

It was a straightforward case. The vampire in question had killed the husband of the elf who had brought the case forward. The vampire had even been caught on video doing so. There was no question of his guilt however, the vampire looked smug and it was easy to see that he thought there would be no punishment.

This is where things got difficult. Freyda would no doubt simply let the vampire walk. That is what I was expected to do. That is why the vampire looked smug and had a smirk on his face even as the video showed him killing the elf. If I did let the vampire go as Oklahoma suggests, I would ruin the relationship I had built with the Fae in my own Area. Without me there to maintain peace, a war could break out.

As I listen to both parties, I am thinking how I could use this situation to my advantage. Freyda would be expecting me to let the vampire off as she would. For that reason, I was not going to let him go unpunished. By punishing the vampire, Freyda would see that even with Sookie here, I just wouldn't bow to her will. The trick would be in finding a punishment that would not have harsh repercussions.

I turn to the vampire saying, "You're guilt of the charges is easily seen. You killed another Supernatural being completely unprovoked. Your punishment will be three days and nights bound in silver."

With that, I was done with this game. I stood up and went to leave ignoring the calls from the punished vampire. I take Sookie's hand and start leading her back to my room. Once we get there, I am happy to see a tray of food for her.

As she is eating her food, she again asks me what the whole court session was about. "I am not sure," I tell her. "It has to be a test of some sort. Freyda is somehow going to use my ruling against me. It has to have some connection to why she needs you here."

"About that," she says. "I think I have an idea about how Freyda knows of my connection to the royal line.


	15. Not Over You

**I do apologize for not getting this out over the weekend. A bad migraine kept me from looking at the computer screen all weekend. I'm not sure if the alerts are all back to normal but make sure you've read the last few chapters. Thanks to all those who are reading and I hope I've gotten to reply to all the reviews. **

**Though this story sticks mostly with canon here's where it may deviate slightly. I can't remember if we are told who initiated the negotiations for the contract but for the purposes of this story it will be Freyda. **

**SPOV**

"About that," I say. "I think I have an idea about how Freyda knows of my connection to the royal line." I had been thinking about it most of the day and something struck me while I was sitting at the trial.

"Who do you think told her?" he asks, anger clearly in his eyes and voice.

"It's not so much the who as it is then when. That may help us figure out how she knows," I tell him. If I was right about the timing, I couldn't even begin to understand why we were here. Maybe Eric could though.

I watch as his eyes change showing he's thinking. The rest of his face remains unchanged. If you didn't know him, you wouldn't know there were many scenarios running through his head at the moment. I wait letting him think things through. After a minute or two he asks, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know when this all started. I can tell you when I think Freyda found out about my connection to Niall," I tell him.

He looks at me, waiting for me to continue. I hesitate, knowing he would not be having a good reaction to my theory. "Maybe about four and a half, five years ago," I tell him.

I see the recognition on his face when he realizes the time period I am talking about. I sit quietly on the bed waiting for him to say something.

"You think that's why she wanted me as her husband. That you are the reason she and Ocella started negotiating the contract," he says sitting next to me on the bed. I try to ignore how having him that close makes me feel and focus on the conversation.

"It makes sense to try to get to me through you if I am truly the one she wants here. Our connection was pretty well known. I was considered yours at the time. She probably didn't expect me to sever the blood bond and for you to let me go."

He's back to thinking. I again stay quiet to let him process it all. "Why wait though? Why would she wait those five years? Freyda isn't known to be patient when she wants something."

He's not really looking at me when he's speaking. He seems to be thinking out loud. I put my hand on his arm to get his attention. His eyes quickly find mine with the contact. "You're the one always telling me that time is different for vampires, Eric. Is five years really that long?"

He takes that into consideration before shaking his head. "No," he says. "No it I not. She did say she had waited for this."

"Eric, what if she has known for years of my potential existence? Of a tie to the royal fae line that was here living in this world? What if she knew of my existence but just didn't know who I was?" I asked him.

"Until roughly five years ago," he responds.

"It wouldn't be too hard to figure that I was somehow connected to Niall if someone was trying to find a link. My telepathy made me somewhat of a household name in the Supe world. Not to mention what happened in Rhodes. If someone was looking for Niall's connection to this world, it wouldn't be too hard to connect the dots when I was kidnapped during the Fairy War."

I become silent again, letting him take all this in. After a few minutes I say, "I can't figure out why now."

"What do you mean?"

"The contract's been finalized for years. She could have done this at any time. Just grabbed me even. Maybe if we can figure out why she thought now was the right time…" I trail off.

"The phone call," he says quietly. "We have not had contact in years," he continues looking away from me. I bring my hand to his face and turn it back so he's looking at me. "It cannot be a coincidence that we are being held here right after we spoke for the first time in years."

I think about that and realize something. "That would mean it was me she was watching," I tell him. He tenses against me.

"Why do you say that?"

"How else could she have had people in Bon Temps so quickly to get Sam?" I ask him. "She was just waiting."

We both get quiet at that thought, neither of us wanting to think about just how long Freyda may have had a presence so close to me. Eric's arm moves and his hand brushes my hair back behind me ear whispering, "I will never forgive myself for the danger I put you in by not making sure you were protected."

I lean into his touch and tell him, "You didn't owe me anything, Eric."

"On the contrary, Sookie. I think I owe you everything."

Suddenly he is off the bed quicker than I can follow him with my eyes. I am stunned as I see him punch a wall yelling, "I am going to kill her."

I pull my legs up to me and wrap my arms around them. I have never seen him lose control like this and it is scaring me. He is always so in control of his emotions and is careful that no one else see them.

"Eric?" I call out hesitantly.

I get no reaction from him. I don't even know if he has heard me "It is her fault," he says punching the wall. "It is her fault," he repeats.

"Eric," I call out again, a little louder. This time I get a response, as he turns back towards me quick. I scoot further back on the bed getting farther from him as he does. The anger that rushes through his features is not something I have ever seen as his face before. I never want to again.

I see the change in him when he realizes he has frightened me. His face relaxes for the most part, with a few twitches here and there as he continues to try to calm down. He slowly makes his way back over to the bed and sits down on it. As he sits, he looks away from me.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" I ask him.

"It is her fault," he says again.

"Yeah, you keep saying that," I tell him moving next to him on the bed trying to get him to focus on me. He's calmer now but he's still repeating the same phrase, which is not like him either. "Want to tell me what Freyda did now?" I ask him.

"She's the reason," he starts saying. "We aren't together because of her," he says finally turning back towards me with a fire in his eyes. Now it's me that looks away. I don't want to have this conversation right now. I move to get off the bed, but Eric grabs my arm gently not letting me.

"I thought we already knew that," I say to him.

"This is different. She is no longer simply the obstacle. If what you are saying is true, and I believe it very well could be, she is the mastermind of the plot that is the only reason we are not together."

"We can't know that, Eric," I tell him trying to free my arm and get away from this conversation. I do not want to talk about it after all these years. I don't want to talk about feelings I've locked away and haven't allowed myself to feel, at least now allow myself until the past few days.

When the words are done coming out of my mouth, he drops my arm as if it shocked him. I know I've hurt him but I can't play the who 'what if' game now, It's too painful and it won't change a thing.

"What do you mean?" he asks me.

I don't answer him as I move off the bed. "Where are you going," he asks me. I mumble that I was going to bathroom.

"You are running from me again. Why was it that you had no problem talking to me when I did not know who I was?" he asks me, causing me to stop once I get to the door. In less than a second he's there next to me.

"Talking about it isn't going to change anything, Eric."

"Does not mean it should not be done, Sookie," he responds.

"Four years is a long time, Eric. Anything could have happened."

"We would have fought for each other."

"You sound so sure," I tell him.

At that, his lips are on mine almost before I am done getting the words out of my mouth. He's gentle at first, almost like he's getting to know my lips again. For half a second I think about pushing him away, not like I actually could, for so many reasons. I find myself not able to. His tongue is soon looking for permission to enter my mouth, which I quickly give while putting my hands on his chest. His hands are still on arms pulling me closer to him.

As quickly as he starts it though, he pulls away. I open my eyes finding his only inches from mine. He has one of his damn smirks on his face. He brings his hands up cupping my face and says softly, "Tell me you wouldn't have fought for that. For me. For us."

I can't say it. I can't say I wouldn't have fought for him. I would have. I did. We had done all we could and it still didn't work. What was the point of opening those wounds again?

I start to open my mouth to tell him I can't do this right now, when the door swinging open again revealing Freyda standing behind it interrupts me. "Do you care to explain why I currently have a vampire silvered in my compound?"

"Not now Freyda," he says never looking away from me.

"You can make eyes at each other another time," she says. "I need to know what the hell you were thinking."

"Not now," he says again. I can hear the hidden threat in his voice. "We are in the middle of a discussion."

Freyda looks at me and must see the hesitation on my face. "Doesn't look like she wants to be having one at the moment."

"Sookie?" he asks me questioningly. I stay quiet and look away from him. "Fine," he mutters dropping my arms and starting to walk through the door leaving me fighting with myself.

He's right. I tend to run from things. I run from emotions. I don't trust them. But the only thing that scares me more than the emotions is someone I share those emotions with walking away, never looking back. Something tells me, as I see the look in his eyes before he walks away from me, that I'm at that point with Eric and it terrifies me.

**EPOV**

I was sure she would talk to me after I kissed her; I just wasn't sure what kind of conversation we would be having. I was almost positive there would be yelling involved. But when Freyda came in and Sookie refused to finish the conversation, I felt done. We had not been involved with each other for years but this was the first time I felt done. I can't say I liked the feeling.

I had just made it to the door, following Freyda from the room when I hear her quietly say, "Please stay."

I stop just still inside the door but do not turn to her and reply, "Why Sookie? What would be the point?"

She hesitates for a second before saying, "To fight. To fight is the point."

Hearing those words I slam the door closed with Freyda on the outside of it. She tries to open the door, but I have braced myself against it. She gives up trying to get in saying, "Ten minutes, Eric," before I hear her walk away.

I turn back towards Sookie and look at her as she is looking everywhere in the room but at me. I continue to look at her refusing to be the first one to talk.

After about a minute and while she continues to not look at me she suddenly says, "You sounded so sure before that even though years have past, we would still have something to fight for if the circumstances allowed us to."

"You don't think so?" I ask her. I have to admit her uncertainty did not make me feel good.

"Life's too short for me, Eric," she starts.

"That is not something I need to be reminded," I tell her. This is a fact I've spent a great deal of time thinking about.

"What I mean is, I can't live in what if's. I need to live in what life throws at me. I have no time to waste thinking about what may have happened. Regardless of the reason for the contract, you still have one. Thinking about what could have been doesn't really matter because Freyda is still present in your life."

"And when she isn't?" I ask. I know that for me to get out of here, I have to kill her. That would cause the current circumstances to change.

Finally looking at me she says, "You're always so sure you are going to come out on winning."

"And I haven't been wrong yet."

"There's a first time for everything," she tells me, her eyes filling with tears. "That worries me," she says while lying down on the bed with her back towards me.

I move so that I am sitting on the bed but still giving her the space she seems to desire. "You still worry too much," I tell her.

"One of us has to."

"I worry," I tell her. "In fact, I found myself worrying more when you were a part of my life than all the years before."

"Are you worried now?" she asks me. "Because I sure am."

"I am. I just think we are worried about different things."

"What are you worried about?"

I hesitate in answering her. I lie down on the bed behind her and I can't help myself but run a hand gently down her arm. "I worry that I may not have something to fight for anymore," I say.

When my hand gets to her leg, she stops it with one of her hands. I am surprised when she doesn't let go of my hand though. Instead, she intertwines our fingers and brings our hands on the bed in front of her, wrapping my arm around her.

"That's one of my fears too," she tells me quietly. Silence falls over us again. Her shoulders start to shake and as I smell her tears, I realize she is crying.

"What is it, Sookie?"

She makes a sniffling noise and asks me, "Do you want to know what another one of my fears is, Eric?"

I put my head against hers so she would feel my nod and whisper, "Of course," in her ear. "How else can I take your fears away?"

"I also fear that there is something left to fight for. I think that thought frightens me more than the other," she tells me. I smell fresh tears coming from her at her revelation.

"Why is that such a frightening thought?" I ask her, pulling her a bit closer to me.

She surprises me again by turning over facing me on the bed. The action forces our hands apart. She takes her now free hand and gently brings it to my face. "Because I have spent years trying to convince myself that there was not."

I can't help but tense at that statement which causes her to drop her hand and try to back up from me. I take her hand so she stays where she is. I haven't been with her like this in too long and I'm not letting her end it so quickly. "The years you spent with the shift-, Sam," I say gently trying not to upset her more.

She brings her head to my chest and nods into it. "You feel guilt," I say not really asking her. I feel her nod into my chest again. "I don't understand. You didn't lie. You did feel love for him. You still do," I say not knowing why she felt this guilt.

"It wasn't enough. He wasn't the only one in my heart," she says looking up at me again.

"I meant what I said on the phone a few nights ago," I tell her.

"I know. I did too," she replies.

"Sookie, I need to know what that means," I start before she interrupts me.

"When I figure it out Eric, you'll be the first to know."

"So you are not saying it means nothing," I say with the start of a smirk on my face.

"I may not be sure what it means Eric, but it is definitely not nothing."

"Well then Lover," I say, the smirk on my face now complete as I see the small smile appearing on hers, "You have given me an added incentive to make sure we get out of here."

"Like you needed another one," she tells me.

"It never hurts," I tell her as a knock is heard on the door.

"Northman, the Queen is waiting," a voice calls out. I growl at the word queen causing Sookie to put her hand on my arm trying to keep me calm.

"You haven't killed her yet. That means you have a plan right?" I nod. "And you'll let me in on this plan soon?" I nod again. "Are you going to get into trouble for punishing the vampire?" I shrug. She frowns and bites her lower lip. I stop myself from biting it for her and get off the bed telling her that I would be back as soon as I could.

As I open the door, there is a Were standing there I haven't met before. "Ms. Stackhouse is supposed to come with you."

"Is there a reason?" I ask not sure why she would want Sookie present went discussing Vampire business.

"My job is not to ask questions," he replies.

"No, I suppose it would be to blindly follow orders," I say with a sneer as Sookie comes up next to me. As we begin to walk down the hall I ask her, "Why do they call you Ms. Stackhouse? You were referred to as Mrs. Merlotte before you got here."

She shrugged and said, "I never changed my name. After losing so much family, it's like the last part of them I have," she says. "Plus, Sookie Merlotte doesn't really sound right," she adds with a little laugh.

The Were leaves us at the throne room where we go in to find Freyda alone which is not what I expected. I quickly think through the pros and cons of going after her now. Sookie must sense this because I feel her hand on my arm again. I look at her and she shakes her head motioning towards it. I gather she is trying to tell me that Freyda is not as alone as I think she is. Good to know.

"Freyda, if you were so concerned about your Vampire and the outcome of the trial you should have been there to oversee it," I tell her.

"Oh that," she says making a motion with her hand, "I'm no longer concerned with that matter. While you two were having your discussion," she says, her voice dripping with disdain, "I overturned your decision, as it hardly seemed fair."

"Fair?" Sookie snaps out. "There was video proof the vampire was guilty. If anything the punishment should have been much harsher." Now it's me trying to get her to calm down.

"If it's not about the trial, why did you want to see me?" I ask.

"I didn't want to see you, Eric. I just figured it would be easier to see her if you came along."

"Me? What do you want me for?" Sookie asks.

Freyda looks at her for a good few seconds before saying, "How is your dear great grandfather, Ms. Stackhouse?"

**Shebomf: There may be more people than I could remember that would know she was related to Brigant. My mistake. Big thing here is they can't think of anyone who would know that would talk about it and betray Sookie for this story's purpose. And yes it hurt Eric more because Sookie getting married to Sam was her choice however, the fact that Sookie is starting to realize the hurt that caused is something. I wanted it to show the character's growth in this story. Sorry it appeared to offend you so.**

**You are right everyone should be able to state their opinion as long as it's done respectfully. I'm sorry you think you can't. If you have an account or sign up for one I'd be happy to discuss through pm.**


	16. Never an Easy Way

**SPOV**

"How is your dear great grandfather, Ms. Stackhouse?" I hear Freyda say. I have to admit I'm a bit confused why I have become the topic of conversation. I had thought she would continue to be upset of the outcome of the trial. I wonder what it could mean that she was willing to drop it so quickly. Whatever it means, I doubt it could be good.

"I wouldn't know. I never met either of them," I tell her. Although pretty positive she knows about Niall, I'm not about to give her any information here.

"Why must you be so obstinate?" she asks me. Am I supposed to know what that means? Since the falling out with Arlene I have not been keeping up to date with my word of the day calendars. My vocabulary must be lacking because of it.

"I do not understand why you expect information from her when you have been far less forthcoming with us," Eric says to Freyda.

"I'm not in a position that requires me to be forthcoming to you," she responds.

"I may be a bit more forthcoming with you if I know what the hell it is you want," I tell her.

She looks at me appraisingly. "I am wondering how your great grandfather is Ms. Stackhouse. Niall Brigant."

And there we have it. Although I was almost certain before, the mention of my fairy great grandfather proves Freyda knows about my Royal Fae connections. The question now is how. Everyone who knew would want to keep it quiet either out of friendship and loyalty or as a way to further their own agendas.

"If you're holding me here as a way to get information about Niall you obviously didn't do your research. He hasn't made contact with me since he sealed the portals between here and the fairy realm."

"That, I was aware of," Freyda responds. "However you do still have fairy relations here that would probably be able to communicate with him don't you?"

So she seems to know of the whole Royal line. That makes sense. What doesn't make sense is why she would come after me if she really wants information about Niall and knows I wouldn't have it.

"I do however, since they moved out of my house, I really haven't been involved much with the fairy business," I tell her. It's the truth. I still spoke with Claude and Dermot, well Dermot a lot more often, but it was about how life was going.

"So you are truly unaware when it comes to Niall?" Freyda asks.

I am surprised to notice a slight change in her facial expression as she says Niall's name. I'm not sure what to make of it exactly but know it must mean something. I decide to call her out on it by saying, "I get the feeling you know more of my great grandfather than I do."

She looks at me for a good minute and I know that I am right. Freyda confirms it when she says to me, "Smart girl." I swear I see her eyes rimmed with red as she says this.

She quickly looks away taking a few steps around the room. She turns back to look at Eric and I and ask us, "Have you ever wondered why Niall didn't seem to have an issue with the two of you being together?"

I never had. Then again, I didn't know a great deal about the Supe world and inter-species relationships. One look at Eric though and it appeared he had thought of it before.

Freyda doesn't look like she's going to volunteer any more information than that. I am stuck thinking about what her comments could possibly mean. Eric seems to be one step ahead of me though as he says, "Are you saying that you had a relationship with Niall in the past?"

I look at her shocked at the question but the fact that her eyes are again rimmed with red gives me the answer to Eric's question. I take it a step further and say, "You had feelings for him."

Apparently, the wrong thing to say as she's in front of my face before I can blink with her fangs down saying, "I am a vampire. I don't have feelings."

Just as quick I feel my arm being pulled and I am closer to Eric, half behind him while he is taking a defensive stance. "You are not denying you had a relationship with him though," Eric says.

"No, I'm not," she says. Colored me stunned.

"It was before the last fairy war," she continues. "The one before the little skirmish in which you were kidnapped," she added looking at me. I cough at her referring to my kidnapping as a 'little skirmish'.

"We had been together for about 40 years," she continues. I doubt I am able to hide the shock on my face. "It helped that he was able to mask his scent."

"So what happened?" I ask stepping out from behind Eric.

She quickly turns towards me but doesn't come any closer. She eyes me deciding if she is going to finish her tale. "The signs of war were all around us. Similar to what is happening now."

"In your state," Eric says.

"Yes in my state," she adds. "Niall's father would not hear of our relationship. Niall was never really one to see his father's approval. Until the first battle of the war occurred. Seeing the devastation that befell his kind during that first battle made him think his father may have had a point. I haven't seen or heard from him since."

Still confused of where I come into all of this I ask, "And what could this possibly have to do with me?" At my question she stays silent.

"You are hoping to use her to broker peace?" Eric asks. "Why don't you just simply stop killing them at random? That may be a good place to start."

"I do not have to explain how I run my Kingdom to you nor do I need to explain myself. I gave you the answers you asked for. We are done here," she finishes as she leaves the room.

After about a minute, Eric takes my hand and starts leading me through the halls. I don't know what to make of what we have just been told. "Do you really think that's why we are here Eric?" I ask. "So she can try to avoid a war."

He takes a second, and then responds, "I believe that is the reason she wants us to think we are here. Where as I believe what she just told us is the truth generally, I sincerely doubt it is the whole truth." At that we fall silent as we continue to walk through the halls.

Getting back to Eric's room, I start to feel my exhaustion. With the events of the last few days and the fact that it's been years since I've been used to vampire hours I'm worn out. Looking at the bed I realize I still don't have my bag packed so still no pajamas. I turn to Eric and ask, "Would I be able to borrow another shirt to sleep in? I still haven't gotten my bag back."

He nods and goes to a dresser pulling out a shirt. He hands it to me and I go into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. When I come out of the bathroom, Eric is closing the door to his room. "I asked about your bag. Hopefully, you will have it tomorrow. Not that I mind seeing you in my clothes."

I feel the blush creep on my face and he smiles seeing it. It vanishes as I remind him that he has the bed tonight, or really today, and I'd be on the floor.

"You are mistaken if you think I'm going to have you sleep on the floor," he tells me.

"I had the bed last night. It's your turn."

"Lover, the only way I am resting on that bed, is if you are in it with me."

Hearing him say that makes me pause. Granted about an hour ago we were pretty snuggly on the bed. Would it be so bad to rest in it together? I look up at him and am surprised when I can see something only described as hope in his eyes. I take a deep breath and say with a smile, "You better keep your hands to yourself Viking."

He smiles and tries his best to look innocent as he lies down on the bed. I get in on the other side getting under the covers, noticing that he is staying on top of them. The silence in the room is weighing on me. "Eric," I say rolling on my side to face him.

He turns to face me on the bed. "I just wanted to say thank-you for making sure I got here okay," I tell him.

"And you decide to tell me here. On a bed. With oh so many ways of showing me just how thankful you are."

I can't help but laugh at what he says. I'm grateful that if nothing else the talk we had earlier brought out the real Eric. Although frustrating at times, it felt normal. The stress of the current situation was bad enough without Eric and I walking on eggshells around each other.

Eric then reaches a hand out to move some of my hair out of my face. "You have no idea how much I wish I didn't need to make those arrangements. You should be tucked in your bed safe at home right now," he says.

"Well I did make it four years without my life being threatened. That's a record since Vampires debuted in my life."

"And then you call me and it all goes to hell again," he says softly growling with his words.

I take his hand, which had lingered in my hair and bring it to my lips giving it a soft kiss. "Hey none of that," I tell him. "You have no idea how much I needed that call at the time."

He looks at me and gives me a smirk. "And here you thought I would be the one with wondering hands," he says with a small laugh.

I let go of his hand and say, "You are the one who touched me first," with a little laugh of my own. As I let out a yawn, Eric wishes me a goodnight, which I return.

* * *

><p>I wake up facing Eric who is still resting which tells me the sun is still up. Hearing my stomach growl, I get up to go into the bathroom to 'see to my human needs' as the still resting vampire would say.<p>

As I come out of the bathroom, I weigh my food options. I could wait until Eric is up and ask if he could have someone get me something to eat or I could ask the Were I sense outside the door if it would be possible to get me something to eat. My stomach growling again settles the issue for me.

I open the door to talk to the Were and am pleasantly surprised to see my bag lying next to the door in the hallway. I pick it up as I ask if I could get some food.

"I've been instructed to bring you to the cafeteria to get you something to eat once you awake," is his answer.

"A tray can't just be brought to my room like yesterday?" I ask him hesitant to go anywhere with these people I don't know.

"It was thought you might enjoy getting out of the room for a bit, unless you'd rather wait until Northman is up. Only be a few hours."

With my stomach growling again, I decide to head to the cafeteria. I tell the Were I'll be right back as I take my bag inside the room to change into some fresh clothes.

When I'm done, I leave the room and follow the Were to the cafeteria. There are a few others eating there this time. I get myself a sandwich and find an empty table and sit down and eat it. It doesn't take me too long as I am eager to get back to Eric's room.

As I get up to throw out my garbage, I realize the room has become empty. The only person besides me still in it is the Were who brought me here. As I exit the cafeteria I hear someone say, "I'll take her from here, Brian."

I turn quickly right into the arms of a grinning James.

Crap! I have always been told my self preservation skill are lacking.

**EPOV**

As I wake, the first thing I realize is that Sookie is no longer in the bed. I assume that she's in the bathroom so I do not think much of it. As the minutes pass by and she does not emerge, I get off the bed and knock on the door calling her name. When I do not get a response, I throw open the door. I let out a growl when I see she is not in the bathroom meaning she is no longer in my rooms.

I try to calm myself as I attempt to convince myself there is a perfectly good reason Sookie could have left the room of her own accord. She never has had a good sense of self-preservation. She probably wouldn't even be concerned it could be dangerous.

As fifteen minutes soon become a half hour with no sign of Sookie, I can no longer remain calm. Picking up the nightstand, I throw it across the room and move to the door. It opens before I get to it and my anger builds as I see Sebastian standing in the doorway. "Missing something, Northman?" he asks.

I grab him by the neck and slam him against the wall. "Where is she?" I ask him emphasizing every word.

"Temper, temper Northman. Violence is never the answer."

"I am not in the mood to play games. Tell me where she is or I kill you here."

The bastard has the nerve to laugh as her tells me, "Oh go ahead. Just know if you do, you are risking never seeing her again."

Great. Just great. Although I highly doubt her life depends on his existence, I am not willing to risk it. Still it feels good as a break his neck and let him fall to the floor. It will not kill him – just keep him out of my hair for a bit. Or at least I think that is the correct saying.

I exit my room and pick up her scent. I am angry with myself for just not doing this a half hour ago. I had wasted so much time trying to convince myself she was ok.

Her scent brings me to the cafeteria. It is distinct and clear going in, but there's another place by the doorway where her scent is muddled. It must have been from when she left.

I am not happy when I find her scent from when I am assuming she left, is also covered with the scent of Weres. I only recognize one though and I cannot help the roar that comes out of me when I do.

James. I should have killed that son-of-a-bitch years ago. He has been working for the Queen longer than I had been tied to her for and has been a thorn in my side the entire time.

I storm through the hallways to Freyda's rooms thinking she would be there. I throw open the doors once I get there and find her rooms empty. Another Were who must have heard me tries to throw me out of the room but he finds himself against the wall about a foot off the floor before he gets a hand on me.

"Where is Sookie?" I ask wanting to find her.

He shakes his head and I realize I am holding his neck to tightly for him to speak. I loosen my grip slightly and repeat my question.

"I don't know," he wheezes out. "I took her to the cafeteria to get something to eat when she got up but James came to get her when she was done. I don't know where he took her."

I growl with my suspicion of James being one of the scents with Sookie confirmed as I throw the Were across the room. "Where is Freyda then?" I ask him.

"Last I heard, in the library," he said with his voice shaking.

I make my way out of her rooms and turn towards the library. Sookie had better be unharmed or else I would not be able to control my actions. As I stalk into the library, I register somewhere in the back of my mind that there are plenty of Vampires and Weres currently present with Freyda. I push the thought away while I focus on locating Sookie.

"Where is she Freyda?" I ask walking up to her.

"Whomever do you mean, Eric," she has the nerve to say with a straight face.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Freyda. Where is Sookie?"

"Eric, I can honestly say I'm not sure where she is currently."

I take an aggressive step towards her and suddenly Marcus is in between us. I shove him to the side like he weighs nothing. Continuing to walk towards Freyda, I back her up against the wall. She makes a motion to Marcus to tell him to stand down.

"Let us try this again shall we," I say to her placing one of my hands on the wall close to her head. "Where is Sookie and who is she with?"

"I already told you that I didn't know where she currently was. I was being truthful," she starts. "All I know is James very kindly offered to take her for a tour since she has barely seen any of her new surroundings," she finishes with a smile.

I grit my teeth and ask, "When do you expect them back?"

"I don't," she said. "I told James to have a good time with her. I certainly hope she is enjoying herself as well with him." She leans in to whisper in my ear, "I hear he's quite good at a great deal of things."

At that, I snap pushing her further into the wall with my arms causing it to start to buckle. I am quickly thrown off of her by a number of Vampires who I quickly disable leaving them alive but immobile. Killing them would take too much time and the realization that the room was full of Freyda underlings is now at the forefront of my mind.

I barely have the first round of Vampire down before the second is upon me. The first round held a mere three vampires, that I had no trouble taking down. They doubled the amount with the second, but it still wouldn't be a problem for me to stop them all.

They got a bit smarter when the third group rushed me. Multiple attacks from every which direction. I had to play strictly defense to keep out of their grip. One Vampire comes a bit to close and I inwardly smile as I realize it is Sebastian. I will be doing more than just snapping his neck this time. I grab on to his head while kicking the next two rushing me giving me the time to separate his head from his shoulders. Though it felt good killing him, I wish it was Freyda.

Realizing I am severely outnumbered. I look around for Freyda knowing that if I can get to her, my attackers will have to re-evaluate their plans. That would by me a bit more time. I inwardly cringe at my stupidity of attacking now with Sookie unaccounted for. I see Freyda walking towards a door in the back of the room. I make my way over to her quickly and just as I'm about to grab her, hear a shot and feel something hit my shoulder blade. The fall to my knees and the smell of my burning flesh tell me the damn bullet is silver.

I hear another shot and it hits me in the back of my neck right below my skull. Right before everything goes black I think I hear Sookie yell, "Eric!"

**So we get a bit more back-story in this chapter. I am almost positive Niall threatened to kill the vampires for if Sookie wanted him too but it did always make me wonder why he seemed ok that she was involved with vampires. Thanks to all those who have been reading and putting this story on alert. An especially big thanks to all those taking the time to leave a review.**


	17. All Or Nothing

**Since it was brought up in a review that I unfortunately can't respond to, I need to mention something here. There will be no rape in this story. Yes Sookie and Eric are being held captive and yes there will be times where one of them is hurt due to it and the 'bad guys' may say some inappropriate things and make insinuations but there will not be anything more than that. I don't even plan on getting too descriptive with the fighting scenes or when one of them is hurt – this story is more about the aftermath and how they deal with it.**

**Once again thank-you all for reading and putting this story on alert and leaving reviews. I appreciate the feedback.**

**SPOV**

"Eric!" I cry out while trying to break free of the hold James has on me. He had brought here just in time for me to hear the gunshots and see Eric fall to the ground. Somehow I doubt it was a coincidence.

I pull against James' strong grip, but he is still not letting me go. I haul off and punch him in the face, hoping he would get my message to let me go. I think I did more damage to my hand than to his face. And it seemed to have the opposite effect as he pulls me even closer and says warningly in my ear, "Next time, I will hit you back." He then throws me to the floor.

I run over to where Eric is still laying. The two bullets are still pretty deep in him. I put my hand to his neck and try to get the bullet out figuring that was the one keeping him unconscious. I get kicked to the side and hear Freyda say, "Ah, ah. None of that. We can't be having him heal to quickly now. While we wait you are going to do me a favor."

I look up at her and I can't help but to laugh as I ask, "Why the hell would I do anything for you?"

And with that, Marcus come and stands next to her holding a gun that I can only imagine had been used to shoot Eric. I'm blaming it on all the stress on the last few days, but seeing him with the gun only makes me laugh harder.

"What are you finding so funny about this situation?" Freyda asks me.

"Vampires using guns," I manage to get out in between laughs. "No real vampires I know use guns."

At that, I feel Freyda's fangs at my neck before my next breath. That certainly sobers my thinking. "Believe me," she says. "There is nothing that is not real about these," she finishes while scraping her fangs along my neck. "Now, can we discuss what you are going to do for me?"

"I don't know why you think I'll be doing anything for you," I tell her.

As I say that, Marcus lets off another shot into Eric's chest. He groans from it but there is no other response from him.

"I seem to forget just how many silver bullets I put in here before I started with the wooden," Marcus says while aiming the gun at Eric again. "I guess we can experiment to find out," he adds, finger twitching on the trigger.

"Wait!" I scream not wanting to figure out if the next bullet is a wooden one. "What is it you want me to do," I say looking up at Freyda.

"I thought you would be willing to help me out," she says with a smile. "It's quite simple actually. I just need you to find out if your great grandfather knows of your presence here in Oklahoma."

"Oh you mean the fact that you're holding me here against my will," I ask her.

"Sure, we could call it that," she responds.

"I thought we already covered this," I tell her. "I haven't spoken to Niall since he closed off the portals."

"But you have been in contact with other Fae who could speak to Niall, correct?" she asks.

I slowly nod, hesitant to bring Dermot or Claude into this. Freyda hands me a phone and motions for me to make the call. "I can't," I tell her and hurry to continue as she steps closer to Eric. "No, I don't have their number memorized. They are in my cell phone, which I haven't seen since I got here."

I'm hoping if I can get hold of my cell phone I could send out a well-placed text or two. I had Felipe's number and as long as Pam hasn't changed hers, I have it as well. A text to either one of them could get us out of here.

I grit my teeth as Marcus takes my phone out of his pocket. He makes a face as he scrolls through my phone. "Shifter seems desperate. So many missed calls and texts. You should call him back," he says with a grin.

"I'm guessing that's not much of an option for me," I say.

"Oh I don't know," I hear James say from behind me. "Maybe if you're a good girl," he adds into my ear while running a hand down my arm.

I make a move to elbow him but he catches my arm and holds it at an angle that causes me to whimper in pain. "Now, now," he says. "Have you forgotten what I told you before about hitting me?" I shake my head. "Good," he replies as he pushes me towards Marcus who is holding out my phone to me.

I reach to get it but am stopped by Freyda who pushes me back towards James. Great. Now I'm involved in a Vampire pinball game. I force myself to stop before I make it back to James not eager to have his hands on me again.

"I'll need my phone if you want me to make the call," I tell Freyda.

"You don't need your phone. You simply need a phone with the number dialed," she says as she hands Marcus the original phone she was going to hand me. "Which number should he look up?"

"Dermot," I say with a grimace. Guess getting my hands on my phone was out of the question. Marcus plugs the numbers in and then hands me the phone.

Dermot picks up on the second ring.

"Hi Dermot."

"Niece," he sounds relieved. "You didn't answer the Shifter's calls."

"Ah so he's at least been talking to the Shifter," Freyda says. Of course, she could probably hear this whole discussion.

I ignore her and turn away. "You're not alone," Dermot says tensely.

"No."

"You are where we can be heard?"

"Dermot, I'm being held captive by Vampires. What do you think?"

"I wasn't sure what to think when you didn't take any of Sam's calls."

"I didn't have my phone, Uncle."

"Judging by the strange number you are calling from you still don't."

"You're not wrong," I tell him. I see Freyda out of the corner of my eye making a movement with her arms telling me to get going with the conversation.

"Dermot I don't have much more time. The warden is getting antsy."

"I do not understand that statement."

Of course he wouldn't. "Sorry. I need to know if Niall knows where I am and what's going on."

He hesitates. "I can't tell you that," he says slowly.

Freyda takes a step towards me and growls out, "You better Fairy, if you want to see your niece again."

I take a step away from her and say, "Please Dermot. You need to tell me. They'll hurt Eric if you don't."

I am surprised to hear a voice soft in the background that I think I Pam. What would she be doing with Dermot? How was it safe for Dermot if she is there?

"That vampire should be protecting you, not the other way," he says angrily.

"Well, he tried and it left him unconscious," I tell him a little angry myself. To be honest I'm not sure why Eric was shot but Dermot doesn't know that. At the news that Eric's unconscious, I hear a growl I recognize again in the background. Definitely Pam. Sneaking a look at Freyda, it doesn't appear that she has heard.

"I am assuming you are still in the presence of the Vampires," Dermot says.

"Yes."

"Then all I can tell you is if Niall was not aware of your location already, he will be soon. Having heard confirmation from you I will have no choice but to let him know."

"Thanks Derm…" I start before the phone is ripped from my hands.

"How would the shifter have known where to contact your Fairy relations?" Freyda asked.

"Well besides the fact that we were together for three years," I ask her sarcastically. I can tell from the look on her face I shouldn't do that again at the moment.

"My cousin owns a club in a town near us. Sam could have gone there for help." He probably would have come to think of it. He wouldn't have wanted to go to Vampires.

She seems to think about that and nods. "I suppose that is plausible," she says.

At that, there is a groan from Eric and movement from one of his arms. I run to him but Marcus stops me before I can bend down to him. "Let go of me," I yell.

He passes me back off to James and kicks Eric as we walk past him, which causes Eric to stop moving again. I struggle harder against James but of course it gets me know where.

"Stop hurting him. I made your phone call. You got what you wanted. Let him recover," I yell to them as James is pulling me across the room.

"He has killed one of my Vampires. For that, there is punishment," Freyda says as James gets me to the door. I get out a shout of 'no' before he manages to get me out of the room. I'm still struggling as James pulls me through the hallway back to Eric's room and shoves me into it.

"Nighty, night," he says with a grin. "Unless you'd like some company."

I throw a pillow at him, which causes him to smile as he leaves the room, the telltale sound of a door locking following him. I run to the door trying in vain to get it to open up. I'm not surprised when it doesn't.

I turn around so I'm leaning with my back against the door. I can't help the tears that start coming down my face anymore than I can help sliding down the door until I'm crouching on the floor.

I had told Eric I needed time to figure out things. Now I am left wondering if I'll have time to figure it out.

I know I love Eric. I know I love him without the influence of his blood because I severed the bond. I know I never stopped loving him. I know although I also love Sam, it just isn't the same. What does that mean? Is love enough for us?

I am startled out of my thoughts when the door opens suddenly and I find myself lying on the floor facing Eric who is covered in blood.

**EPOV**

I am surprised when I open the door with my key when Sookie falls to the floor on her back. The anger that has been building up in me for the last hour or so increases when I see that she has been crying. By the look at her face she's been crying for a while.

"Why have you been crying?" I ask her picking her up off the ground.

She looks up at me and says, "Why do you even have to ask, Eric?"

I growl at her words and gently push her into the room so I can close the door. "What did they do to you, Sookie?" I ask.

"Oh no Eric. To me, they didn't do anything. I was upset over what they did to you." I feel relief as she says she has not been hurt, but I am still wondering what happened when she was with James. I ask her.

"Ugh James," she says. She explains how she had gone to the get something to eat with and on her way back had run into James. "I wanted to come straight back but of course he was having none of that. He took me outside and was just walking me around the grounds for a bit. He brought me back to the library just in time to see you get shot."

I let out another growl and walk away from her. "It was a set up," I say.

"What do you mean," she asks puzzled.

I explain that I didn't know where she was when I rose from my rest. I had waited a bit but with no sign of her went out to find Freyda. "She said some things to make me think James was," I hesitate trying to find the right words, "hurting you,"

I finish. "My reaction to that was a violent one."

She walks over to me and takes my hands in hers. "I'm sorry," she says. "You were hurt because you were worried for me."

"No apologies," I tell her. "I am just happy that my worried were unwarranted this evening. If he had touched you I would have killed him."

"Freyda said you did kill someone. A Vampire."

"It was Sebastian." She looks happy at the thought.

"I wasn't sure they would stop hurting you," she says softly.

I put finger under her chin and gently lift her head so she is looking at me. "I'm fine, Sookie," I tell her placing a light kiss to her forehead.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you are alright," she says.

"Oh I may have some idea," I tell her. She could certainly not be any happier than myself for hearing she was unharmed this evening.

"Why did they stop, Eric? It didn't seem like they would."

I put my finger on her lips to tell her to be quiet. I close my eyes and listen for the telltale humming of a well-placed bug, just in case. I don't hear one.

"Felipe called Freyda and asked to speak to me about Area business."

"Why would he call her and not try to get through to Pam. I would think she would be handling business, especially if he knows you're here."

With that I can't keep the smile of pride in Pam off my face. "I would imagine it was Pam that had him call," I tell her. With her confused look I continue, "Pam would have felt my pain through our bond. Her contacting Felipe was her way of making sure I was ok."

"For now," Sookie says worrying. "What's to keep them from doing it again."

"The threat of him calling. He apologized to her," she snorts at this, "but explained this is an ongoing issue and he may need to contact me again. With the speed of his call, I believe him and Pam are together. That is good for us," I tell her.

"Pam with Felipe?" she asks. "But Pam is with Dermot."

"Your fairy Uncle?" I ask her.

"Yes. Freyda had me call him because she wanted to figure out if Niall knew I was here. You have any idea why that could be?"

"Not really," I tell her. "Although it makes sense if she was going to use you to make some sort of agreement. Niall would need to know you were here for that to happen and if he did not already Dermot would have to report it after hearing from you. Where does Pam come in?"

"I am pretty sure I heard her in the background." That makes me give another big smile for my progeny. "What?" Sookie asks.

"If Pam has contacted both Felipe and your Fae relatives, she's doing exactly what she should be."

"Are you going to let me in on this plan now?" she asks.

I find myself getting stiff with the drying blood. "Is it ok if I take a shower first?"

She looks at me and recognizes that I'm still covered in blood. "Is all of that yours?"

I nod. "When I regained consciousness, I found myself already bound in silver."

"You seem surprisingly well," she states. "Do you need any blood?" she asks hesitantly.

I shake my head. "They had to allow me to feed to be able to speak to Felipe," I explain.

She looks almost hurt. "Sookie, the next time I have your blood, and rest assured I will," I tell her, "it will not be because I am hurt." I lean to her ear and tell her, "It will be a lot more pleasurable than that." I smirk when I see her shiver at my words. I tell her I won't be long and head into the bathroom.

I close the door and feel my calm exterior fade away. It's not easy for me to acknowledge that this night could have had a much different ending if Felipe had not called when he did.

I turn on the shower and step in. I had to think smarter than I did. I do not want to think about what would happen to Sookie if I were not here. I do not want to think about what could have happened to her tonight with James.

I find myself rushing through the shower so I could get back to her quicker. I need to see again for myself that she is not harmed. I step out of the shower and realize I forgot to bring in a change of clothing. I wrap the towel around my waist and exit to the bedroom area.

I see her sitting on the edge of the bed crying again and I rush over and sit next to her. "What is wrong, Sookie? What is it?"

She sobs and says, "Eric, I need you to be careful here with Freyda. I need you to just be dead and not be finally dead."

I try to calm her by saying, " Sookie no matter what happens to me, there is a plan in place to get you out of here." I start telling her about the plan but she launches herself off the bed.

"You think that's why I'm, upset?"

I am by her side in the next second asking why she is so upset then. She hits my arm and says, "For you, Eric. I'm scared for you." She looks up into my eyes and says, "I couldn't face it if anything happened to you."

She pulls my face to hers and kisses me. It catches me by surprise but I am soon kissing her back letting her tongue dance with mine when it seeks entrance into my mouth. My arms wrap around her and pull her closer to me as she trails kisses down my chest. As her tongue circles my nipple, she bites down earning a groan from me. My hands mimic her mouth's movement as I slide them under her shirt and up to her breasts as I start kissing down her neck.

She starts kissing me further down my chest pausing slightly to dip her tongue in my navel. That causes me to let out another groan. Her hands move to the towel around my waist and I surprise both her and myself by stopping her hands with my own. But I needed to know and I needed her to know. As I look down at her she looks up at me. "Sookie," I say to her. "I need you to be sure about this. Absolutely sure. Because if I claim you again, there is no fucking way in hell, I am ever letting you go."


	18. Right Kind of Wrong

**SPOV**

"Sookie, I need you to be sure about this. Absolutely sure. Because if I claim you again, there is no fucking way in hell, I am ever letting you go," Eric says to me, as I'm about to undo the towel around his waist. Eric Northman stopping sex. I never thought I would see the day.

I look up into his eyes and am taken aback with the range of emotions I see in them. There's lust, obviously with what we were just doing. There's also a mixture of happiness and hope, which I also understand. But it's the fear lost in his eyes that makes me pause. We really did a number on each other, didn't we?

I am just starting to understand just how much of one I did on him. But there is one thing I've understood for a while, even while I wasn't letting myself admit it.

I kiss his chest and his neck before bringing his head to mine and kissing him on the lips. His eyes stay open as he watches me and waits for my answer. My eyes never leave his. I wrap my arms around his neck resting my forehead against his.

"Eric," I say softly and feel his forehead nod slightly against mine. "I know it's selfish of me and I know I've had a real crappy way of showing it," I start. I pull away from him slightly so I can look better into his eyes so he can see the truth behind my words. "But ever since I saw you jogging down my road with no memories, hell possibly even before, I have never wanted you to let me go. Not completely. And I don't want you to now."

No sooner are the words out of my mouth are his lips pressed to mine. He brings my hand back to his towel and I grin into his mouth. That's the Eric I know and love. I tease him a bit by not going right for the towel. Instead, as he kisses down my neck I walk my fingers slowly back up his chest, getting reacquainted with it.

As he kisses down my neck, he lets out a bit of an angry growl as my shirt keeps him from his exploring. I let out a little giggle at his trouble as he growls. Upon hearing my giggle, he rips my shirt and looks down at me with a grin. I pull him back down to me so I can kiss him some more as his hands snake behind me to unhook my bra.

I push him back until his knees hit the bed and have him sit on it, with me in between his legs. That made the height difference less noticeable. Of course, it put him more at eye contact with my breasts which he had been staring at almost reverently as I walked him to the bed. I can't help the moan that escaped me when he started kissing them alternating between them using his hand and mouth all the while muttering words like 'perfect' and 'beautiful' and who knows what else when he switched to a different language.

I tangle one of my hands in his hair while the other hand starts the downward walk down his chest. I let out a breathy moan as he nips at a nipple without breaking the skin. My hands had made it to the towel and continue down gently rubbing him through it.

He starts kissing his way up my chest and neck until his lips once again find mine. He brings his hands down to my hips and uses one of them to undue the front of my pants rubbing me a bit through the material. Quickly, I find my pants and underwear at my ankles. I step out of them bracing myself against his shoulders and I find myself bare in front of him for the first time in years.

Taking all of me in, he says, "You are beautiful," as he's kissing his way back up my body starting with my hips, then trailing his lips to my chest, before gently biting his way up my neck, again not drawing blood. As his lips find mine again, his hands take my hips and pull them to his. I grind my hips against him with the towel in between adding to the friction.

"Someone's is still wearing far too much," I tell him.

"Not my fault," he says with a smirk. "I had so much more to deal with and I managed."

I stick my tongue out at him. As he leans towards me to take it in his mouth, I get rid of the pesky towel. He leans back on the bed, pulling me with him so I am lying on top of him. I move my hips against his and moan at the delicious friction.

Before I can take my next breath, I find my self under him. He moves his hips against mine as he teases me by rubbing his length along me. I moan out his name when I can't take it the teasing anymore. He positions himself on top of me and kisses me as he pushes into me far to slowly for my liking.

I wrap my legs around him to encourage him to move faster but he keeps up the slow motion thrusting in and out. I still know his sensitive spots thought and am using them to my advantage. Soon he's thrusting harder and quicker before finally we give each other the release we had both been waiting years for.

As we lay in bed after with my head on his chest one of his hands is moving through my hair. I hear him give and unneeded sigh so I know there is something on his mind. "What is it?" I ask him bringing up one of my hands to stroke his chest.

"I find myself wishing for once that I am the telepath so I could get into that little head of yours," he says pressing a kiss to my head.

"What do mean?" I ask him confused.

"I have to admit that when you said you needed time, I was worried we wouldn't be able to get past our issues," he says. "But then we do this," he adds with a smirk I can't see but I know is there.

I kiss his chest and tell him, "Well this was never really one of our issues."

"You did need far less time than I expected," Eric says.

"I thought they were going to kill you earlier," I tell him softly.

I feel him tense up under me and I wonder why. I get my answer as he asks, "That is why you said yes?"

Is that what he really thought? That my decision was made based on fear? I quickly roll on top of him and give him a quick peck on the lips before looking into his eyes. "No Eric," I tell him. "That is not the reason I made my decision."

He relaxes a bit but I can still feel the tension in his body. If this were a few years ago I would simply initiate another round to get him relaxed again. Ultimately nothing would get accomplished though and this discussion would still be unspoken leaving feelings unresolved. That was the easy way out. When I said yes to Eric earlier, I wasn't just saying yes to sex. I was saying yes to it all, which meant I couldn't bury this conversation.

I stay on top of him and lay my head on his chest. Taking one of his hands in mine, I play with his fingers as I start to talk. "When James pulled me from that room, I was sure I would never see you again. I could live with that before because I knew you were all right. This would have been different. There would have been no chance meetings, no chance to say what we should have said to each other years ago," I tell him my thoughts drifting to our phone call that felt like it occurred years before though it had only been days.

I continue to play with his fingers as I say, "I know I asked for time but with the thought of you not coming back, I realized I had already wasted so much time. All the time I wasted when you were begging me to tell you what happened when you lost your memories. These last few years when there were so many times I picked up the phone and started to call only to make myself hang up.

I already had so much time to think about things and imagine what could have been if I had only done things differently. I love you and I don't need any more time to realize that I want to be with you. I want the chance to do things differently and see if we can make this work."

He's quiet, taking it all in. I'm quiet as I wait to see how he will take what I said and what his response will be. I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding when I feel him press a kiss to my head. "There's no going back," he tells me.

"I don't want to," I tell him. "I want to move forward."

"I want that too," he says bringing my hand up to his mouth and giving it a kiss.

**EPOV**

We lay there just basking in the silence for a bit stroking each other here and there every so often. I was enjoying listening to her heartbeat. It was something I had missed. After a while she asks, almost hesitantly, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," I tell her.

"And you'll answer?" she responds. Smart girl.

"I will do my best," I say honestly. I would try to tell her more. It would take some getting used to though.

"You didn't even try to get blood from me," she says almost shyly.

"That is not a question," I tease her by saying. She lightly slaps my chest and asks me why.

"With you, that is something very intimate," I start to say. She cuts me off by asking a little angrily, "And what we just did isn't?"

"That is not what I said. It is and biting you adds to it," I tell her hoping she would understand. "You can not tell me that it doesn't for you." I take her silence as an agreement. "I would rather not share that with you in my contractual wife's residence." She tells me she understands as she presses soft kisses to my chest.

"So what's the plan of getting out of your contractual wife's residence?" she asks me.

I hesitate not used to telling her the battle plans. She gives me the time as she starts to slowly stroke my chest. "It started even before you got here," I start to tell her. She stays quiet letting me say what I want to in my own time. "I had to call Pam to let her know she would have to run the Area while I was here. She would know something was wrong just by me staying here. We have a simple code for situations such as this one. During that conversation I told her I was in no immediate danger which would have told her to hold her ground but start the more minor contingency plans we have.

The next two parts that have been from my end, you have actually been a part of," I tell her. She lifts her head off my chest and looks at me quickly. I stroke her face with one of my hands as I tell her, "Before Sam left," but she cuts me off saying, "You gave him your blood."

"I did," I tell her smiling. I'm glad she caught on. "Do you know why?" I ask her wondering if she can figure it out. I have to get her thinking like this if it is going to become a more permanent thing.

"You said something about thinking about things, asking me about Jason to get your point across." I nod my head staying quiet so she could think this through.

"Pam!" she says with excitement. "You were telling Sam he should go to Pam for help. You gave him your blood so Pam could sense you on him."

"Yes. That is why I gave him my blood. I had to make sure Pam would actually listen to him. She would not know that he was involved and had seen me and she would be busy running the Area for Felipe and preparing in case she is needed to help us escape."

"By smelling your blood in Sam, she wouldn't turn him away right away." I nod telling her that was my reasoning.

"The message that I gave to that Were to bring back to Pam, what did it mean?"

I hesitate again to tell her. It is not because I want to keep it from her. I do not want to frighten her. I had kept things from her in the past for that reason and had learned that it is a mistake. One I hope I would not make again.

"It means that there is more danger than I originally thought," I tell her slowly gauging her reaction. "We would need her help to get out of here and she would get reinforcements and things moving from her end."

"That's the last communication you had with her. So we really don't know anything else."

"That is not exactly true," I tell her. "With the timing of Felipe calling Freyda, we know that Pam has been speaking with him. Most likely he is with her now. You thought you heard Pam in the background when talking to Dermot, I believe she has contacted your Fae relations. That has always been the plan if you were taken and I was unavailable."

"So Pam is collecting the reinforcements," she says. "How do we know when to be prepared for them?"

Impressed with her line of questioning I explain to her that Pam will make herself known to me the night before the attack. "I can feel her approximate location. When I feel her close, that will tell me the attack will happen no sooner than two hours after the next nightfall. Some reinforcements will be able to walk around and do some scouting during the day. They will explain what they find and adjustments to any plans will be made. They will then come for us."

"Have you felt her close yet," she asks hopefully. I shake my head telling her that Pam is still in Shreveport.

She's quiet again for a minute or two before saying, "Thank you for telling me."

"I can't promise that I will tell you everything all the time," I warn her. "When it involves you directly I will say what I can however, there may me times for the safety of others I may not be able to."

She seems to consider my words and for a second I am scared they are not enough. "You know if something involves you or Pam or someone else I love that directly involves me." I nod and tell her that in those situations I will tell her what I can while still keeping everyone safe.

"And for everything else, you will tell me when you can?" I nod again. "I can work with that for now," she says. "We are a work in progress." I kiss her for her words. She has to break away to yawn.

"I think it is time for all good little humans to go to sleep," I tell her.

"Will you lay here with me?" she asks.

"I would not dream of going anywhere," I tell her. "Will you stay in here with me until I wake up?"

"I will not leave the room without you," she tells me. She falls asleep rather quickly and two hours later the pull of the sun forces me to rest.

* * *

><p>I wake from my rest and cannot help the smile that crosses my face as I feel Sookie still in the bed with me. However, that smile does not last long as I smell too much of her blood in the air.<p>

**So hopefully reinforcements are on their way. We get a little insight to what has been going on behind the scenes. Or at least what Eric assumes is going on behind the scenes. And these two are going to try and talk more. We shall see how that goes. Thanks for reading and especially for taking the time to leave reviews. I really appreciate the input**


	19. Breaking the Girl

**EPOV**

I wake from my rest and cannot help the smile that crosses my face as I feel Sookie still in the bed with me. However, that smile does not last long as I smell too much of her blood in the air.

For the first time I can remember in my thousand years, I freeze. I have to look at her to see if she is okay, but cannot for fear that she isn't. It is only for a moment but feels like a lifetime. Well, a human lifetime at least.

What finally allows me turn to her is her heartbeat. I hear her heartbeat and it is relatively steady. That gives me the courage to turn towards her.

She is lying right next to me and I am careful not to disturb her too much as I am unsure of her injuries. Someone is going to die for harming her. Probably several someones.

She is lying on her stomach. As I look at her back, I see the reason that I smell her blood. I rip a pillow in anger as I see the knife marks marring her back. She is wearing a shirt so either someone put in on after, or she was dressed when they took her. Damn cowards, waiting until I was dead to the world for the day to try something with her.

Looking at her back I count the cuts. There are six of them. I am surprised there is not more blood with this many cuts. Judging from the angles of them at least two different people are responsible. That is at least three people I will be killing. Freyda had to order this; she won't be surviving the night.

The fabric from her shirt is in the cuts too, so she was at least dressed when they did this to her. Getting that shirt off is going to be painful though with the fabric clinging to the cuts. I need to though so that I can see the damage to her back. It does not seem so bad at the moment. I am afraid if what I may see when the shirt comes off.

I think about what approach to take to make it the least painful. I could take the shirt off slowly dragging out the pain or pull it off quickly giving her a shock but the pain tends to last shorter. I think back to what is less painful when having silver chains removed. Quick it is.

Her position on the bed presents difficulty. I can't quickly get the shirt off her since she is lying on half of it. I rip the sleeves so I can pull off the part of the shirt that is on her back. She's been lying still on the bed with a part of her touching a part of me, since I awoke. She has not reacted to any of my movements, including ripping her sleeves. That was bothering me and the only reassurance I had was her steady heartbeat.

I take hold of the bottom of her shirt getting ready to pull it off in one motion preparing myself for her cry of pain. I pull swiftly on the piece of shirt, feeling a little resistance as it sticks to the cuts. Sookie's only reaction is a loud moan. She opens her eyes for a few seconds, catching mine before she shuts them again.

Fuck. They must have drugged her. That could be the only reason she's not in more pain. I have no idea what they used or what else they could have put in her blood, hoping it would effect me as I licked her wounds clean. I couldn't do that now.

Taking a look at her wounds, I am shocked at what I see. Or maybe it is what I do not see that shocks me. The cuts on her back are a bit superficial. They are not bad at all. In fact, they resemble the shallow cuts of bloodletting that was done years ago.

I run my fingers lightly down her back careful to avoid the open parts of the cuts. I pause when I get to the last one. It is deeper than the others, much deeper. The skin around it is a darker pink color than the rest of her skin. I jump up off the bed, go to the other side, and crouch down so I can examine the deepest cut.

This is the first time part since I awoke that a part of my body is not in contact with hers and I am surprised when it is this movement that elicits the largest moan from her. She opens her eyes and thankfully can keep them open this time. As she lets out another groan, I bring a hand up and stroke her face. She nuzzles into my hand saying, "Mmm, you feel good."

I give her a smirk and reply, "Yes Lover I know, but now is not quite the time."

She tries to shake her head and grimaces in pain. I hate to see her in such discomfort, but this could mean the drugs are starting to wear off. She tells me, "You feel so cool. It's so nice."

I quickly take my eyes off her face and look down at the deepest wound and notice it is quite swollen. I put my nose to it, careful to never make contact, and smell. The smell is one I know. She has an infection brewing in that cut.

I touch her face again and try to see if it feels warmer than usual. It is hard to judge temperature with cooler skin but I don't feel that much of a difference. Until I bring my hand to the skin around the worst of the cuts. I move my hand around the wound as she lets out small hisses trying not to let on how much pain she is in. It feels as if it is on fire. Definitely infected which means she is probably feverish all over. I need to get her cool and I need to get my blood in her.

I quickly get on the bed with her. I lie on my back and pull her on top of me careful of her wounds. I settle her on me wrapping my arms loosely around her trying to cool her down a bit. She lets out a sigh and murmurs a thank-you before she lays her head in the crook of my neck. I place a kiss on her hair before resting my head on hers. Humans are always feeling each other's heads if they have a fever. I figure her head must be hot too.

After a few minutes of simply lying there, I tell her, "You need to take some of my blood," fully anticipating a fight. But she surprises me as she simply replies, "I know."

"Forgive me if I think that was a bit too easy," I tell her.

She responds with a little giggle and I feel her tense up a bit from pain. "You okay?" I ask her.

"Exactly what part of this could be okay, Eric?" she asks me. Her voice is wavering a bit and my chest has gotten a bit wet. I really hate it when she cries.

"I'm not stupid. This situation we're in, it's not going to be any easier if I can barely move with a stiff back. I may not like why I need your blood but I know it'll be easier for us if I take it. And at least you told me this time instead of tricking me into it," she says placing a soft kiss to my chest.

I shift on my side a bit so I can look at her face without her having to move her neck so much. "It is this new thing I am trying. I think it is called communicating," I tell her before placing a soft kiss to her lips. I ask her if she is ready and on her nod bite into my wrist before bringing it up to her mouth.

There are no words that can describe the feeling that washes over me as my blood enters her system. It's not just the intimate feeling of her drawing at the wound that went straight to my groin, although that feeling was enough to get me going; it was the ability to feel her again.

She gives my wrist a kiss as the wound closes before she lays her head back on my chest. I shift a little we can be a bit more comfortable and find myself pressing into her thigh. She picks up her head and looks at me and says, "Sorry."

I pull her to me and give her a kiss and tell her, "That is not something you ever have to apologize for. How does your back feel?"

She slowly moves around a bit, which is not helping my situation since she is still on top of me. By the grin on her face, she realizes it. "My lower back is still a bit sore but other than that it feels ok."

"That makes sense," I tell her. "The worst wound was on your lower back. How about you get into the shower so I can make sure you are all healed up?"

She slowly gets off me and starts to walk to the bathroom. Once she is almost there she looks over her shoulder and says, "You know, I could use some help with my back. It's pretty hard to reach."

Hearing her words, I make it to the bathroom and have the shower started before she makes it through the door. "You sure you feel okay?" I ask her.

She shrugs and tells me she has had worse. Somehow that does not help me feel better.

She steps into the shower and starts to pull me in with her but I pull back and ask her what happened. She looks away and says, "I don't know, Eric."

I do not believe her and feel my blood run cold as I imagine what it could be that she does not want to tall me. She must feel me tense up because she looks back at me and says, "I need a bit longer to put it all together. It's like I have all the information but it's all out of order."

I nod and say, "It must be the drugs." She nods as if she does remember being drugged. "Sookie, I need to know though," I pause before continuing. "Did they do anything else to you?"

She grips my face in her two hands and says strongly, "No, Eric. They didn't."

She doesn't let go of my face as she pulls me into the shower with her. I am not sure about this with the day she has had. I start to say, "Sookie, I…," but she silences me with a kiss.

"Eric, please help me just to feel something good," she says.

"Just good, Lover?" I ask her and she knows she managed to convince me, not that I needed that help.

"So full of your self," she mutters as she turns her back to me and hands me the soap.

"And you love it," I tell her washing her back. I am happy as I see the cuts are all healed. Her skin has just the slightest hint of pink to it where the deepest cut was. As she reaches behind her to stroke me, I finish up her back and help her with some other hard to reach places.

**SPOV**

After the shared shower, I find myself on the bed trying to piece together what happened. The drugs must have been all worn off because I remembered everything but I couldn't make sense of it.

Eric walks out of the bathroom and sits down next to me but stays silent. He must realize I'm trying to piece together what happened to me. Problem is, I know what happened to me but it makes very little sense. I tell him so.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"It's almost like they didn't want to hurt me," I tell him.

"Sookie, they cut up your back pretty well for people who did not seem to want to hurt you." 

"I know. That's why it doesn't make sense," I tell him. He suggests I start at the beginning.

So I do. I tell him that I woke up that morning when someone was shaking me.

He told me that I had to get up, get dressed, and go with him. I told him I wasn't going anywhere without Eric. At that, I was told it would be a shame if someone gets hurt for no reason and he kept glancing over at Eric. "I was afraid they would hurt you if I didn't go with them."

Eric takes my head in his hands and asks me, "When are you going to stop trying to protect me?"

"I would have to say around the same time you stop trying to protect me," I tell him.

"So never then," he says.

"It would appear so," I tell him before continuing my story from the morning. After I had gotten dressed I was pulled from the room and led into the hallway where we met up with two other Weres, so there were three in total.

"Was James there?" Eric asks, his voice full of tension.

"Not in the hallway," I tell him. James was already waiting in the room they brought me too. I had been cooperating until I saw him. As soon as I did, I tried to run out of the room but I of course was no real match for four Weres. "I did manage to break ones nose though," I told Eric.

"As proud as I am, I wish you did not have to."

I rest my head on his shoulder as I tell him the rest of the story. James had rope in his hands, which means that although I wasn't struggling against them before, I sure as hell was struggling against them now. One of the Weres asked James if the rope was really necessary. James pointed out my struggling to which the other pointed out I had been fine until I saw James. That's when I felt a sharp pain of a needle in my arm. "They said it was some kind of pain killer. I felt pretty numb pretty quickly after that."

I feel his muscles tense under me as I explain how I was then made to straddle a chair with my hands and arms tied across it as they cut my back. "This is what I don't understand," I tell him. "They kept saying things like 'not too deep.' The others even got upset and yelled at James for the one cut he did. They said it was too harsh. Why would they cut up my back at all if they weren't supposed to really hurt me?"

"I'm sorry," Eric says softly.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" I ask him.

"It must have been a message to me. A warning of sorts. My actions not only have consequences for me but for you too. They hurt you to get back at me for Sebastian."

"Eric, I really don't think that's it," I tell him. "If they wanted to hurt me to get to you, it would have been a lot worse."

"Sookie, whenever any of your blood is spilled it is too…," he stops suddenly. He launches himself off the bed and starts heading towards the door. He must remember me once he gets to the door because he turns and is in front of my before I can blink.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"We need to talk with Freyda," he says heading towards the door again, pulling me with him this time.

"Eric, stop," I tell him pulling on his arm as he gets us into the hallway. "What's going on?" He doesn't stop. "Eric, you promised to talk to me," I say to him pulling my arm away. This makes him stop but he doesn't turn around to look at me. "Please," I say softly to him. I need him to talk to me. I need to know that he will tell me what's going on.

"I need to talk with Freyda," he says.

"You said that already," I tell him.

He turns towards me and says, "Sookie, you blood was forcibly spilt. It is a blood offense." With that he takes my arm in a much more gentle hold and we continue to walk through the halls. It all comes back to blood doesn't it?

When we get to Freyda, she looks like she has been sitting and waiting for us since nightfall. "I expected you much sooner," she says when she see us. "Although it would seem you put your time to good use," she adds with a sneer. Damn vampire senses.

"What the hell were you trying to accomplish?" Eric asks in a tone I have never heard from him before.

"Not the quite the question I was expecting. I was expecting more aggression like 'How do you want to die?' or something like that."

"That can easily be arranged," Eric said taking a step towards her. "Do you have any idea what you have done? Of how much of a fucking idiot you are?"

I am worried about the smile Freyda has on her face at Eric's word. Something tells me she knows exactly what she has done.

"I most certainly do understand, Eric. My question is do you fully understand it?"

Eric goes silent, which is not comforting to me. He glances at me and then back to Freyda. He puts his head in his hands and I am further worried by this action. He has never appeared less than stoic in front of his enemies.

"Eric?" I call to him questioning what's going on.

He ignores me as he crosses the room and is now standing in front of Freyda. "You did not want Sookie here in hope of preventing a war with the Fae. You wanted her here to use her to incite a Fairy War."

**So we now know what Freyda was hoping to accomplish when she took Sookie. The question no is why? Any guesses? As always, thanks so much for reading and putting this story on alert. Special thanks for those taking the time to review.**


	20. War What is it Good For

**So I may have inadvertently told a little white lie last chapter. Apparently this is the chapter where we find out what Freyda is really up to. More explanation at the end.**

**SPOV**

"You did not want Sookie here in hope of preventing a war with the Fae. You wanted her here to use her to incite a Fairy War."

It's hearing the words that gets to me. I feel my blood run cold and feel numb all over. How could this be happening again? Everything that happened all those years ago flashes through my mind like I'm watching it as a movie.

In my mind, I wonder if Freyda even realizes the anniversary of it all was just a few days ago. Somehow, I doubt it's a coincidence.

Luckily, I am close to a wall as my knees start to shake after going back all those years in my mind. I lean against it before my legs give out completely and I find myself on the floor. Eric, who had been continuing to rant at Freyda, pauses to look over at me. He starts to take a step towards me but I shake my head telling him to stay put. Keeping Freyda talking would be the only way we could get to know any more information about what we had just learned. I'm not even hearing them now.

I would never understand it – the ease in which the Supernaturals of the world seemed to throw themselves into these battle and wars. Why did they always have this insane need to go to war? What on earth could she be hoping to accomplish by bring the Fae into whatever the hell it was she was up to?

The flashback comes on quickly with very little warning. It's different than just simply remembering what happened. It's more like reliving it, the feelings ghosting over the old faded scars. Thankfully, I am already on the ground, but I can't help curling into myself as I feel the pain from all those years ago.

I suddenly feel someone at my side and hear someone muttering in my ear, "Breathe, Sookie. You need to breathe."

Hands are caressing me, trying to get me out of my memories and into the present. When these hands run over a spot that was touched much more harshly in the past, I jolt away from them. The hands must know my body well because they move to an area of no pain.

It's the hands constantly moving but avoiding the areas of faded scars that start to ground me. I find myself curled up in Eric's lap, his arms around me, with him whispering in my ear. His words aren't even in English yet I find tremendous comfort in them. Until, I can understand the words again and hear, "You are okay."

I feel tremendous anger at these words. "How could you tell me I'm okay?" I ask him trying to get off his lap. Of course, it doesn't get me anywhere "What about this is okay? I am quite the opposite of okay."

Eric tries to get me to stop talking but I continue. "Held against my will – again. Someone wants to use me to further her own agenda – again. Sucked into another war, another Fairy War – again. Not being sure I'll make it out alive? Which part of that makes me okay?" I ask him, once again trying to get off his lap. This time he lets me.

"Isn't human fear just so precious," I hear Freyda ask.

"Fear?" say turning around quickly and walking over to her. "You think this is fear?" I ask as Eric is beside me trying to move me away from her. I can tell he's angry with me but I really don't care at the moment. I struggle against him and he finally gives up trying to separate us and settles for standing besides me.

"I – am – not – scared," I tell her emphasizing each word. "I'm angry. I survived it all before thinking I wouldn't have to deal with it again," I tell her. "I'm pissed off that I do. Do you even have any idea what you've done?"

The grin on her face as I ask her that is the first thing that frightens me during this conversation. I try not to let it known as she responds, "Well that all depends."

"So all these plans and you don't know the repercussions? What could they possibly depend on?" I ask her.

Her grin grows bigger as she looks from me to Eric and says, "The full consequences depend on the type of reinforcements Eric has coming."

I look quickly to Eric, not understanding the danger of Freyda's statement. I didn't think it was possible for a vampire but Eric pales at her statement. As a matter of fact, he looks like he's about to be sick. Now, I might be a little scared.

"Well, my dear husband, are we finally connecting all the dots, I believe is the saying?" My hand forms a fist as I hear Freyda refer to Eric as her husband. Technically, he is still mine as well.

He recovers quickly from hearing Freyda's words and soon I am watching him hold Freyda against the wall. "Why shouldn't I just kill you now and get it over with?" he asks her. I look around the room surprised no one is running in to defend her. "I should just kill you, take Sookie and get out of here."

"_You_ may be able to survive getting out of here Eric, but I doubt your precious human will," she says giving me a look of disdain. "Upon my death, orders are to kill. You may be able to fight your way out of here with healable injuries, but do you think she will? Are you willing to risk it?"

"And what would happen to you if you kill me and manage to get out of here. You will face a murder trial."

"It would be self defense. I would have no problem getting off," Eric growls out at her.

"Except it would be your word against the video proof that has been recording since you've been here. It only has visual unfortunately, no audio. This proof shows me never laying a hand on you and you attacking me unprovoked, numerous times," she says too calmly for someone whose life is in danger.

"And what of my little torture session? What would they think of that?" he asks.

"If that particular video is found, also seen will be your unprovoked murder of Sebastian. As you remember Ms. Stackhouse here was returned to you unharmed. You are the one who assumed the worst."

"And when you hurt her…," Eric starts.

"Other Vampires will see it as due punishment for murdering one of our kind, especially since you haven't been brought up on formal charges."

Eric takes his eyes of Freyda and looks over to me. I know he's thinking of his chances of getting us both out of here alive. This isn't the first time I've been the biggest liability of the situation. I hate that he's cautious with his decisions because of me.

I silently groan to myself when I see his hand relax a bit with Freyda. He still has her against her against the wall but is no longer holding her there. He's going to let her go because of me. He looks back to her and says, "It may not be now, but I am going to kill you and it is going to be soon. Enjoy the reprieve. Your little Were James though is not so lucky. The next time I see him, there will not be any such reprieve."

As he finishes his words he grabs me and puts me over his shoulder. I wait until we are out of the room to start struggling against him so Freyda won't see it. "Eric, put me down!" I tell him as I hit his back.

Of course he does not. I give up trying to get him too as we walk through the halls yet again. He finally does listen as we enter his room and I find myself being unceremoniously placed on the bed.

"Are you ever going to learn to keep your mouth shut?" he asks me.

I can't believe I heard him say that. "Excuse me," I say to him.

"You provoked her. Do you not understand the situation we are in? How dangerous it was? She could have hurt you."

He's worried which does nothing to calm me down. I get that he's worried but he can't go off yelling at me. If we are going to get out of here we need to be on the same page not on each other's throats. I take a deep breath before I turn to him.

"Eric," I say softly as I take hold of one of his arms and pull him to sit with me on the bed. "I am going to need you to stop yelling at me." His face quickly turns to mine. "I understand that you're concerned for me. I get it and love you for it but if we are going to get out of here, we can't be fighting with each other."

**EPOV**

She is right. Of course she is right. She does not know the full extent of the danger we find ourselves in. She would not be sitting here so calmly trying to talk me down from the ledge if she did.

"Sookie," I say trying to match her calm tone. "Things have changed. There is new information…," I start but she cut me off by saying, "Which you may have never even found out about if I had 'kept my mouth shut.'"

"You obviously do not understand the seriousness of situation," I tell her trying not to raise my voice. I fail.

"So explain it to me," she shouts back at me.

I do not want to. I know how she will react and interpret the new information. I cannot have her making spur of the moment decisions based on her emotions. I need her to stay calm so she can fully comprehend the situation for what it truly is and not what she will see it as.

"It changes nothing. We still have to wait until reinforcements come before we can safely get out of here. You do not need to know."

"Bullshit," she yells. "Don't do this, Eric. You fucking promised me that you would tell me these things if it affected me. Newsflash buddy, it's affecting me. I'm here going through everything with you. I need to know."

"You do not. Like I said, it doesn't change anything," I tell her.

"I can't believe you. You're the one who stopped us before we had sex. You're the one who wanted to make sure I was ready. That I knew I wanted it. We made promises to each other and you're already breaking them. I should have protected my heart."

My heat breaks with her words. I did promise her but I'm trying to do what is best. That is what is important.

"Why can't you see I am just trying to protect you?" I tell her. "Why can't that just be enough?"

"Like when I went off with the Weres to protect you?" she bites out.

I cannot think of a response. She did that for my protection and ended up getting hurt. I am trying to protect her but would it be better protection if she knew what she, what we, are up against?

She must know me better than I think because she must see my hesitation for what it is resignation. "We are always going to want to protect each other, Eric, she starts softly. "But that hasn't changed. Most of our past decisions were made with the hope of protecting each other. Look how that turned out. I think it may be time to reevaluate."

"We are both still alive," I try to weakly argue. "Something must have worked."

"But at what cost," she says kissing my forehead before placing her head on my shoulder. She does not say anything else instead she lets me think about what we have discussed.

I take her head in my hands and give press my lips to hers before resting my forehead against hers. "I need you to hear what I say, Sookie. Really hear what I am saying." I feel her nod against my head and take an unneeded breath before I start explaining.

"I finally understood when she said something about my reinforcements coming later. Everything suddenly made a lot more sense with that statement." I pause and she stays quiet. "Sookie, there are going to be more than one supernatural species coming to try to get us out of here." I give her a minute to think about that.

"Which ones?" she asks.

"Well Vampires, obviously," I tell her. "Pam should have called in your friend of the pack status with Alcide so he should be sending representatives as well. Other Shifters, like Sam, may come as well. Then there are your Fairy relations to deal with the blood offense."

"How are they even going to know Eric? I'm all healed up," she says. She is focusing on the wrong information but I answer her question.

"I do not want to sound condescending when I say they just will but it is that simple. Very little is known about Fae magic so I am not quite sure how it works. I would imagine it works similar to the way Claudine would know if you were in trouble."

She seems to accept that after thinking on it for a few moments. I was hoping it may distract her for a bit longer but she soon asks, "So what does the fact that we have a lot of different friends coming to help us mean."

I have to grin at her phrasing. Only she would use words like that for an impeding war. "Freyda has different types of Supernaturals working for her too," I say slowly giving her time to take it all in.

"Yeah she has a lot of Weres as guards," she says with her voice trailing off at the end. She shifts so she can look at me before asking, "It's more than just a war with the Fae isn't it?" I nod. "Why?" she asks. "What could she possibly hope to get from this?"

"Power," I tell her. "She was one of the ones going after De Castro's territories before they became strengthened when Victor was killed. She has wanted them for years."

"She can't really think she has a chance of winning, can she? I mean the Vampires among the three states alone should be enough to stand up to her?"

"They do not know her goal in this. They will be treating this as a simple rescue mission," I explain to her. That is the danger. I see the understanding in her face. "She may also have made promises to other monarchs for their support. We have no way of knowing how many she has willing to fight for her."

"Eric, you have to get out of here. Leave me and get out. You need to warn them all. They can't come in here trying to help me completely unaware." This is why I did not want to tell her. I knew she would see herself as the reason for all of this when it is really Freyda's craving for more power.

"I am not going anywhere," I tell her.

"No you need to," she says getting off the bed. "I won't let them come in here to a war to save me. You need to tell them."

I pull her back to me and explain, "That is what she wants. That is why I cannot. I have played into her hands this whole time because I never imagined this could be what she was after. She was baiting me with her comments about me making it out of here without you. She expects me too which is why I cannot."

"They need to know, Eric. I don't want them coming here to die to save me."

I pull her on my lap and hold my face close to hers hoping she would understand this is not her fault. "This would have happened at some point. Freyda would have attacked to get to the thrown eventually. It may have been worse if we were all scattered. We stand a chance now that there is a contingent expecting a battle. We may even be able to get word back to the states so they can be reinforced and prepared. She thought using you would be everyone's downfall. She did not realize that you have a way of uniting us. That could very well be her downfall."

I mean every word of what I just said to her. If this happened and we weren't expecting it, we wouldn't stand a chance just like with the original Louisiana takeover. Now we stood a chance expecting a battle of some sort and uniting because of it instead of being scattered among three states.

"Why drag the other Supes into though? Why not keep it to Vamps?"

"I do not know for sure," I tell her. "The leader of each Supe community involved could be hoping for more power from getting the states as well. Or Freyda could be attempting to unite them in some way. You know it is quite rare for them to be working together."

"And you won't leave to warn them? This is really big, Eric."

"I am not leaving you here Sookie," I tell her.

"What could she hope to accomplish with you leaving, if that's truly what she wants?"

"I am sure it has something to do with you and the Fae. I assume she thinks she can use you to strengthen her chance of defeating the Fae. I think that is why she had me at that trial. To try to protect us by giving an expected light sentence, I upset the Area Fae. Our side will have Fae attacking Freyda's people while the local Fae will be attacking me an anyone seen loyal to me. She is looking to eliminate the Fae by making them fight both sides to keep them from aligning."

I hear her sigh and she says, "Our life is never going to be easy is it?"

I smile as I hear her refer to it as 'our' life. "I do not think so but does anyone truly have an easy life?"

"I suppose not," she responds, as a feeling runs through me. An hour ago I would have been excited to have this feeling. Now I'm not quite sure what to make of it. My face must give it away because Sookie asks, "What is it?"

Looking into her eyes I tell her, "Pam is near."

**This chapter took me by surprise. I was perfectly fine with leaving it as a war with the Fae then everyone else got involved. Really what happened is I was rereading Dead Reckoning before I start Deadlocked (which I haven't gotten to yet) and read where Oklahoma was interested in De Castro's territories and I realized as I'm trying to get the next chapters ready there's more involved than simply the vamps and Fae. So this chapter pointed out that the result of Freyda's actions is going to be more than just a war with the Fae. **

**Once again, thanks to everyone who has been reading and putting this story on alerts and taking the time to review.**

**PS Has anyone seen the latest Waiting Suck on ondemand. I was so not a happy camper after watching it.**


	21. Another One Bites The Dust

**SPOV**

"Pam is near," Eric says quietly. Usually, that would make me feel better however, now all it brings is worry. I don't want anyone else to die because of me. I cannot separate how Freyda's actions have brought this upon them with the fact that they are here to save me. Eric could have gotten out by himself. They are ultimately here for me. And it's a trap.

"Eric," I start.

"I am not leaving you, Sookie," he says taking my face in his hands.

"You would really put that much chance on Pam's life?" I ask him hoping he wouldn't want to risk leaving her in the dark.

"Do not have such little faith in her," he responds. "I made and have taught her everything, after all."

"I have faith in her, but I'm not willing to risk her life because she is walking into a trap unknowingly."

"Sookie," he starts understanding where I am going.

"I'll do it, Eric. I will spend the entire day looking for a way out to warn them while you're dead to the world. I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me."

"Why do you insist on believing it would be because of you? You are not the one who set this all in motion. The blame lies with Freyda. Her actions will have caused whatever happens."

"Who are they coming to get, Eric?" I ask getting a bit angry. I don't understand how he doesn't see that anything that happened would be my fault. "They are coming to get me. If I wasn't here, you may not even be. However, if you still were you would be able to handle yourself. You would not have to worry about me."

"A different scenario then?" he asks. I stay silent. "What if Pam was taken?"

"Wouldn't happen. She's too tough," I reply quickly.

"What if it did? What if someone got the best of her?"

"You would do anything to save her."

"Just like I or any of your friends would do for you," he continues. "If I got hurt while trying to help Pam, would she be to blame?

"Of course not," I reply.

"Then why do you think you would be?"

I hated that I didn't have an answer for him. I understood that it was Freyda that started everything. She's the one that put all these things in motion. That still didn't mean I liked the fact that people I cared about, I loved, were risking their lives for me and they had no idea what they were up against. I voice my opinion.

"I do not like it either when you put your life at risk for me," he says. "I do not suppose you are ever going to stop."

"Not if you're in danger and I can help."

"And that is your decision. I do not like it but it is yours to make. You have to let others make their decisions too. They know more than anyone what they are getting into. They are Supes. They understand the situation."

"That's it," I tell him. "They don't know this isn't a simple rescue mission. This could be an all out war."

"And as I said, they know the risks. They may not know the specifics but they would have been monitoring the situation for a few days now. They would have some idea of how many they are facing."

"You make everything sound so logical," I tell him part of me hating him for it.

"I have had centuries of practice, Lover," he says pulling me down to lie with him on the bed. "You should go to the bathroom," he says with a smirk on his face.

"Why? I'm awfully comfortable," I tell him burrowing myself into his chest.

"I am tempted to make sure I die for the day holding you in a way that would prevent you from going anywhere," he tells me lifting an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't," I say.

"If I thought you would actually go through with your plans, I would not hesitate to do so," he says and I hear the seriousness in his voice. "Do you have any idea how worried I would be if you were not here if I woke up again? Do you really think I would be able to get myself safely out of here and help the others if I did not know you were safe?"

If I hadn't already decided not to try and go out and warn them on my own, hearing him say those words, would have made the decision for me. I cup his face in my hands and lead him into a kiss. "I get it," I tell him. "I'm not going to go anywhere."

He rests his head on mine and says, "Thank-you."

We lay there in the quiet for some time. As calm as he appears to be, I know Eric is going through possible strategies in his head. He would want the truth of the situation known as soon as possible. That's how we stood the best chance. We had to take away the element of surprise. I know he is also thinking about how to keep me out of the line of fire. It worries me because his focus on me could endanger him.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" I ask him.

He hesitates and I stay quiet. He's not used to sharing all of this with me and I can tell it's a battle. I don't want to make it any harder on him. I trust that he will tell me. I have to trust him.

"Nothing will happen for at least two hours after nightfall. There would be different scouts here during the day to get an idea of the area and guard schedule. They will stay a bit into the night to see if there is anything new to report. This would have been done tonight as well after their arrival."

I almost say that I could try to get the scouts attention. I stop myself, but Eric catches it. He opens his mouth and I lean up to kiss him before he can say anything.

"I'm not going anywhere, Eric," I tell him laying my head back on his chest. I bring up my hand to stroke his chest. "It would be a bigger risk. I understand that. I'm not going to risk them."

He presses a kiss to my head and says. "I am grateful you understand, Lover."

"Are we going to have any type of warning that they are here or will they just start attacking?" I ask him.

"It should depend on what feelings Pam is getting from me at the time. This would indicate how quickly the rescue should occur. If they can, they would send someone in first probably having the pretense of meeting with Freyda."

"Who do you think they would send in?"

"De Castro. He would make the most sense especially since he has already made contact about an 'issue' in my Area," he says. I hear the change in his voice, which tells me he feels the pull to rest for the day.

I lean up to kiss him before he dies for the day telling him, "Barring any unforeseen complications, I'll be here the entire time you're resting."

"It is the complications that frighten me," he says before the sun pulls him under. I quickly fall asleep myself.

I'm not sure what awakens me or how long I've been asleep, but I don't like the feeling I have when I wake up. I feel like someone else is in the room just watching from the side of the bed. I don't move as I drop my shields and send out my sixth sense. I get the unclear, snarly mind of a Were.

It takes everything I have to pretend I was still asleep as I see what he plans to do to Eric and hopes to do to me afterward. Of course, the fact that I am only seeing pictures doesn't help. And I forgot as a Were he would be able to sense the change in my heart rate as I saw the pictures. Luckily, he has to brace his hand on the bed and as I feel the bed shift, I shift my leg and my knee goes right into his head, causing his head to hit the backboard hard.

I getup off the bed quickly expecting him to come at me again but the attack never comes. I turn around and see that he is lying and not moving on the bed. I carefully take a few steps towards the bed and see that his head is bleeding – must have been from where his head hit the wall. Shifting myself so I can see who it is, it's no surprise to me as I recognize James. Of course it was.

Now what to do with him? I could use the sheet to tie him up. The only thing that I could tie him to that looked like it could hold him is the headboard, which would put him too close to Eric for my liking. I have to move Eric off the bed.

It takes about ten minutes of shifting the sheets and the two unconscious people on them but I finally manage to get James tied to the headboard using some of the sheets and Eric off the bed by pulling the sheet he's on off the bed. I get him over to the opposite wall hoping that it's close to sunset. I still have no idea what time it is.

I'm especially hoping Eric will be up soon as I see James start to stir. I move closer to the foot of the bed so it wouldn't appear like I was scared of him. As he becomes more alert, he starts laughing. "You really think these sheets will hold me for long?"

"Seem to be doing a good enough job at the moment," I tell him.

"Let's see how they do in about ten minutes," he says with an evil glint in his eye.

Crap. He is too hurt to shift now but Weres heal quickly. When he shifted, he would probably be able to slide right out of the sheets. As I am at a loss of how to secure him further he says, "You work quick don't you? Supposedly, you come here for your husband but it didn't take you long to jump in Northman's cold bed did it?"

As a cold feeling runs over me at his words, I decide how to further restrain him so he can't escape as he shifts. Opening Eric's drawers, I find a long sleeve shirt. This will have to do.

Walking over to the bed, I am careful not to get too close. James' eyes never leave me as I move to tie the shirt around his head. Size wise, his head has to be a closer match as he shifts then his paws. I to use a sleeve like a gag and wrap it around his head using the other sleeve to tie him to the bed board. He's not exactly cooperative as I do it, but I manage.

And now I have nothing to do but wait. I can't believe he doesn't even have a clock in here. I debate going out and trying to find someone to check the time but it's my promise to Eric that holds me back. I look from Eric to James who has gotten surprisingly relaxed on the bed. He must be saving his strength, conserving it so he could shift. I'm hoping Eric will be up before he is able to.

No such luck. As James starts to shift, I back away from the bed. I end up on the opposite wall where I left Eric. I try to wake him up but get nothing from moans and sluggish movements. James had manages to get his arms out of the binds as I thought. The tie on his head is holding though. I feel a bit of pride for that. Until he uses his newly freed paws to work at the binds in his mouth. He is working the sleeve to where he can bite through it.

I double my efforts to try and wake Eric. At one point he manages to look up at me and I can tell by the look on his face he understands something is wrong from the look that must be on mine, but he soon falls back into his day rest.

It only takes about two minutes before James manages to chew through the sleeve. I brace myself against the wall expecting him to charge at me and am surprised when he shifts back. I collapse against the wall, falling right on top of Eric as I imagine the reasons why he would want to shift to his human form. As it turns out it's to get a last jab at me.

"I don't get it," he says slowly getting up off the bed. "He left you. Left you for a chance to rise up in power. And you run back to him expecting him to give it all up for you."

"You don't understand anything about it," I bite out at him.

He shrugs and says, "The way I see it I'm doing you a favor."

With that, he shifts back into his wolf form and lunges at me, well us really since I am still sitting on Eric. Just as James is closing in, Eric's arms shoot up around me and catch James by the head, mere inches from my face. As James struggles against his hands, I hear a loud snap and watch as James falls limp.

Eric lets out "You are okay," and presses a kiss to my shoulder before falling back into his day rest.

**EPOV**

I rise from my rest and am shocked to find myself on the floor against the wall and not on the bed. I am shocked yet again when I see James lying on the floor dead mere feet from me. Then, what happened comes back to me.

I jump up and look around the room for Sookie. Panic fills me when I do not see her. "Sookie," I scream but get no response. I worry that James may not have been the only one sent in here today.

I call her again but for a second time there is no response. I force the panic down so I can think. I look around the room once again and notice the bathroom door is closed. I am relieved as I realize her scent is strong in this part of the room, telling me she's probably just behind the door.

I knock but still get no response and again I am filled with worry that perhaps she cannot respond. I call out a warning that I am going to break the door and am filled with relief as I hear shuffling in the bathroom away from the door.

When I get through the door, she is sitting on the edge of the bathtub looking down at the floor. She does not acknowledge me as I come in and I do not like the look on her face. She looks lost. "Sookie, what did he do to you?" I ask her fully aware I had asked her the same thing a few days ago. Her response is to slowly shake her head not looking up from the ground.

I want to get her out of the bathroom. Moving slowly as to not frighten her, I pick her up gently and carry her out to the bed. She buries her face in my chest and her arms come up encircling my neck I am happy to have some sort of response from her and instead of placing her on the bed I simply sit and hold her in my lap. I stroke her back and arms knowing, or maybe just hoping, she will talk to me and let me know what happened.

After, a few minutes she sighs and begins to tell me what happened from when she woke up with James in the room. She sounds despondent though. She is not acting like herself and this frightens me, especially with the impending war that could be starting in mere hours.

When she is done with her tale, I press a kiss to her forehead and tell her, "Your resourcefulness astounds me. I am so glad you were not harmed. But I can tell there is something else."

She does not say anything, but because I am still holding her I can feel her body tense at my words. "Sookie, please talk to me," I tell her. "If you stay quiet, I can only assume the worst."

Hearing me say that, she sits up and takes my face in her hands. "I'm okay, Eric," she tells me.

"You can say that all you want. I know you and you are not."

"I am, Eric. James didn't even have the chance to touch me. He just said some stupid things that I had too much time to think about."

I reach up to stroke her hair behind her ears and ask, "What did he say to you?"

She looks down at the floor again and says, "Logically I know it's not true, but how often does our logical side win out?" I stay quiet hoping she will continue. She hesitates but then says, "He said you left me for a chance to get more power."

I tense up and say, "And you believe him?"

"Oh no, Eric. I really don't. I was there. I know that's not why you left. I know you really didn't have a choice."

"I would have chose you if I did."

"I know that. I really, really do," she tells me.

"Then why are you upset?"

"What he said did bother me even though I know it didn't have any truth to it, especially when Sam was thrown in my face."

"What about the Shifter?"

She sighs and says, "He pointed out that I came here to help Sam but it's you I ended up with. That with what he said about you leaving me just left me unnerved."

"That is what they wanted. They know at some point people will be coming for us. They want to keep us distracted and having discord between us will do that."

"I know. I figured it was something like that. I'm angry that I let Freyda win."

"She only wins if you continue to let it bother you. You know the truth. That is all that matters," I tell her.

She smiles before giving me a passionate kiss. "I may need a distraction then," she whispers to me before kissing me again.

I kiss her back doing my best to distract her. I have to break the kiss as she gets my shirt off. She places kisses down my chest and just as I am about to relieve her of her shirt there is a knock on the door.

"The Queen wishes to see you both."

**I hop everyone's week was a bit more relaxing than mine. Between work stuff and giving myself a minor concussion (cause I'm just that talented) I had a bit of a hectic week.**

**Thanks for reading and especially those taking the time to review. Thanks to ****jrme5759**** and ****aggie for leaving reviews.**


	22. All For You

**SPOV**

"The Queen wishes to see you both," a voice calls through the door. Of course she does. Just great. What could she possible want now? I look up away from Eric and out of the corner of my eye see the body of James lying on the floor. Oh yeah. She may be curious about that.

"And if we do not want to see her?" Eric asks through the still closed door.

"Oh you're seeing her," says a voice that I recognize as Marcus. "The only choice is if you coming out to see her or if she's coming in."

Eric looks back at me as he yells through the door, "We'll be out in ten minutes."

"If you're not out in five, Her Majesty is coming in," is the response from Marcus.

See James on the floor reminds me of what happened to Eric when he killed Sebastian. I grab on to his arm and he gets a look on panic wondering what's causing my actions. "They almost killed you when you killed Sebastian. I don't want them to hurt you again," I tell him my eyes drifting toward James.

"They will not," he says simply.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Two big reasons. The first being Sebastian was a Vampire. I killed on of my own. James is not. He is considered a lower being. Also, Freyda will not risk angering Felipe, especially if she is getting ready to try to take his Areas. She would not want to cause more attention to herself."

"So he's just not as important?" I asked a little disgusted.

"To Vampires, yes he is not seen as important.

"The Weres could want revenge," I point out.

"The Weres here would not try anything if it is against Freyda's word."

"What about the Weres when we get home, Eric? What about the Weres who may be coming to help get us out."

A smile come across his face and I'm not exactly sure why. I ask him and he explains it's the first time I acknowledged we would be getting out of here and I was talking as 'we' and 'us.'

"There is a chance this could damage the relationship with the Weres from home," he says. "However, they are reasonable and probably would not retaliate since James was not from there pack and it was self defense."

He stands up off the bed and takes my arm and pulls me to him. "Time to go he says," before giving me a chaste kiss. He leads me down the halls heading towards where I think the library was. I wonder how he knows where Freyda will be. Must be his sense of smell as Marcus is standing outside the door waiting for us.

Marcus opens one side of the double doors leading into the rooms. With Eric's size it's impossible for both of us to walk through the door together and he hesitates when we get to it. He doesn't want me going in first not knowing what's in there but doesn't want to leave me out with Marcus even for the second I will be alone with him.

He tries to open the other door but of course it won't budge. He looks at Marcus who has a slight grin on his face and seemingly from nowhere four more Vampires appears behind him. Something is definitely up. Marcus nods his head toward the door motioning us to go in.

Making a decision, Eric takes my hand and starts to quickly lead me into the room. Not quick enough though as Marcus grabs me as soon as Eric is through the doorway. Of course Eric doesn't let go, but Marcus maneuvers my body in such away that Eric is hurting me by not letting me go. It feels like my arm is coming out of its socket.

I cry out in pain, which makes it worse as Eric spins around to find the source of the problem and pulls my arm even more. He quickly counteracts by moving my arm to relieve the pressure but Marcus keeps up his manipulation as well. When I cry out again, Eric is forced to drop my arm and Marcus quickly brings me to him with a hand around my throat.

Almost as quick, Eric has us against the wall with me trapped between them. "Let. Her. Go," emphasizing each word.

"I think not," is Marcus' reply.

"I will kill you where you stand."

"Convinced you are that quick. You tense up to do so and I can easily snap her neck," Marcus said bending my head slightly as to prove his point. I whimper slightly hating giving him the satisfaction but needing to get Eric's attention on me and not Marcus. "Are you willing to risk her or will be a good boy and listen up."

Eric finally looks at me as I let out another whimper. I gently push on his leg back, trying to get him to understand he should back off. We will probably get more information if we are a bit cooperative. This information could be important with the potential war impending.

I'm surprise when he not only pushes my leg back but also gets more aggressive with Marcus. Eric grabs hold of Marcus' throat and squeezing it says, "Do not talk to me like that."

The scream I let out as Marcus bends my neck more is not simply to get Eric's attention. I feel like it will snap at any moment. That move gets Eric to let go of Marcus' throat, but he doesn't back off entirely. As Eric lets go of his throat, Marcus relaxes his hold on my neck slightly. I no longer feel like it's going to break at a moments notice.

Eric then takes a small step back while still paying close attention to what Marcus is doing. As he steps back, Marcus allows my neck to relax completely but still has it in hold. Another step back from Eric has my throat released from Marcus' grasp but he still has a firm grip on my arm.

"Ah," says Marcus. "Someone is learning how to play." Eric lets out a growl.

"Now, now," says Freyda walking from deep within the room. I hadn't even noticed her. "Why is it that we all can't just get along?"

"It may have something to do with the constant threats being flung at us," Eric bites back. "We may be a bit more amenable if they stopped. I know I would be a bit more amenable if my human was not being held so aggressively at the moment."

"You're renewing your claim on her?"

"I never denied it," Eric replied

"You let her walk away, marry another."

"And made sure she remained unclaimed by any other that would be recognized by our laws."

I may not have understood the entire meaning behind their conversation but I understood enough. I had always wondered why Felipe never pressured me to claim I was his. Eric had done that?

"So she could have been mine all these years," Freyda says almost regretfully.

"Absolutely not," Eric says angrily. "She would have been mine," he adds emphasizing the word.

"Maybe so. I would have been able to utilize her."

At that Eric stays quiet and returns his attention to me. Marcus still has me in his grip although it has gotten a bit looser as Eric and Freyda talked. Maybe…nope as soon as he felt me tense up, Marcus tightened his grip.

Eric tenses up when he sees it but doesn't make another move. I'm not really sure what happened earlier but I have to trust that he has a some sort of plan that will see both of us alive when the help comes.

"You summoned us," he says to Freyda. "Both of us. I am assuming you wish to discuss something of importance with us both. We will both be more amenable to the discussion if your goon would relax a bit with her."

Is that a fancy way of saying 'get the hell off her'? It must have been because with one look at Marcus he does just that. I take a step toward Eric but am stopped and pulled back. Fine, I can't move but at least he's no longer touching me. Eric still doesn't look too pleased. His gaze falls back to Freyda looking expectantly.

"I have a proposition for you. You do what you should as my husband and fight beside me, and I'll make sure your little human lives through the battle."

**EPOV**

I was not expecting that. I had thought of many things Freyda could want from me while be held here, but fighting with her was not one of them. It should have probably been the first on my list. I had been distracted, which is probably part of her plan as well.

"You want me to commit treason?" I ask her. That is what it would be if I had to go against Felipe. Worse, it would look like this whole thing was something I set up to try to kill him.

"I want you to do your duty and help your wife," she replies. I hear Sookie scoff at her but Freyda does not pay her any mind.

"Which in this case would be an act of treason. I would be going against my king."

"We would have to leave no one alive to place charges when I take over and I would explain you pledged fealty to me."

"So the only thing that would suffer is my reputation," I say with a snarl.

"You've never cared about what people think of you," is her reply.

"When it is a matter of life and death, I most certainly do."

At this she pauses for the first time in our exchange, and turns her focus back on Sookie. I was wondering when she would work that angle. She said she could ensure Sookie would make it out alive. For that, and for that reason only, I would hear her out.

"Humans are so fragile, aren't they?" she starts. "I'm not stupid," she adds to which Sookie lets out a loud snort. "I may not know exactly when, but I know you have help coming. Are you really so sure you could keep her alive in the middle of all the bloodshed?"

"How are you sure you would?"

"Ms. Stackhouse would be tucked in nice and safe in my panic room. She would be alive and away from the fighting."

I am quiet at her statement. My lack of response could mean many things for Freyda. I am not letting her know what exactly it means at the moment.

"I require a few minutes alone with Sookie," I tell Freyda. "Where we cannot be overheard," I add.

"You want her opinion?"

"It is not your concern what I want from her."

"The two of you can stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes."

As she walks out the door, Marcus follows her leaving Sookie and I seemingly alone. She runs into my arms and says, "You can't seriously be considering it."

I bring a finger up to her lips so I could listen for them outside the door and the give away humming that would tell me they are listening in. "You have no idea how much I wish I could be considering this as an option. It could truly keep you alive in all this."

"So you're not thinking about it?"

"To even think about it would require having trust in Freyda. I have none," I tell her to which she gives me a big smile and a bigger kiss."

"So why even pretend to be thinking about it?" she asks a bit confused.

"Because unfortunately this may change things. We are not able to wait even another hour to get us to the two hour mark let alone risk them being longer than that."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"When I turn her down, Freyda may decide not to wait for the impending battle. She may decide to come after us right then. There would be no point not to. If we aren't going to give her what she wants, why keep us around at all? Also, when something happens Pam would know and have everyone rush in here. They would not be prepared yet Freyda would more ready because she would expect it."

"So what do we do? They already are going to be coming here not knowing the full risk. How can we help them?"

Of course she is worried about everyone else. She is not worried about what will happen to her when I turn down Freyda's deal. "I have summoned Pam. That will tell her things have changed and they are needed sooner."

"Still doesn't tell them what to expect."

"No it does not," I agree with her. I do not want to let on how concerned I am. I have no idea how many reinforcements Freyda has coming. I have no idea why she wants to involve the Fae. Yes, she has a past with Niall, but it must be more than that to risk a war over. There are more variables than I want and I am angered with the thought that the two women I care most for in life are going to be in a great deal of danger and there is very little I can do about it.

"Hey Eric?" I murmur a response as I begin to move my hands through her hair. "What were you talking about with Freyda before?"

"How much of it did you understand?" I ask her wondering where my explanation should begin.

"I'm not exactly sure. I got the idea from the conversation that you still had a claim on me and prevented other from doing so. I don't know what that means."

I hesitate, still not used to being so open about Vampire politics with her. Knowing too much would make her a target. That is what I had been trying to prevent. Yet I am also finding that with her not knowing enough, she has also become a target.

"It was part of the deal I made with Felipe. I still had an open-ended claim on you. Felipe benefited because it kept you in his states with others not being able to approach you directly."

"Felipe told me without the bond everything else meant very little."

"It did not to me. True, without the bond it would have been easier for someone to challenge the claim. Doing so would have been risky though if Felipe would have chosen to help me defend you."

"Which he would have to keep me under him."

"Yes," I tell her.

"So, how did you benefit from this arrangement?"

"Your safety. If you went unclaimed it would have only been a matter of time. By me not withdrawing my claim, it meant anyone trying to get to you would have to go through me and mine."

"And no one wants to go through an angry, possessive, Viking Vampire," she says with a little laugh.

I look around the room before looking back down to her and saying, "Well, almost no one."

She sighs and leans against me. I move to sit on the floor and bring her on my lap. "You should drink from me," she says.

"No," I reply simply.

"Eric, you need to be as strong as you can be," she tries to argue.

"Not when it leaves you weak," I explain to her.

"But…" she starts.

"I would be even more worried about you than I already will be. It could distract me," I tell her knowing that she doesn't want that.

"Not fair pulling that card," she says but drops the subject of me drinking her blood.

"I want you to drink some of mine though," I tell her.

"Absolutely not," she says. "You need it all right now."

"It is only going to be a few drops. It would help me feel you through the battle so I will be able to know if you need help and will not have to be searching the room for you."

"I took enough the other night."

"Please. Just a few drops," I tell her. She sighs and I know she has given in. I bring up my hand to bring a finger to one of my fangs but she takes hold of my hand. Placing a kiss to my finger she arranges herself in my lap so she could be the one holding it to my sharp fang. Her eyes never leaving mine, she then brings it into her mouth and suckles a bit.

I cannot help the groan that escapes my mouth and tongue quickly replaces my finger in her mouth. I try to remember where we are and do not try to deepen the kiss however, I lose the battle as she purposely wriggles around on my lap. The little giggle she lets out tells me she knows exactly what she is doing.

I groan again as I hear the door open and Freyda's grating voice cutting through the air as she says, "I suppose I should be angry that my husband is kissing another in my own home." At this point, I am convinced that Freyda and her lackeys are all taught the art of cock blocking in order to distract their enemies.

I rise to my feet while pulling Sookie up and moving her to be slightly behind me. She grabs a hold of my arm. She must be feeling the tension and anger rolling off me because she is trying her best to keep me calm.

"You have had your time, now what is you answer?" she asks.

"I am remaining loyal to my current King. I will not be committing treason."

"Such as shame," she says as Marcus and two others walk into the room. Not may for a fight but if one of them get to Sookie, the odds may even out in their favor. I watch them tense ready to launch at us when the door opens and someone says, "I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty."

"Then why are you," Freyda say exasperated.

"King Felipe is here and wishes to speak with you immediately."

**Thanks again for all those who are reading, adding this story to alerts, and taking the time to review. **


	23. How Come

**SPOV**

"King Felipe is here and wishes to speak with you immediately," says the man who barged into the room. I feel a bit of relief hearing that Felipe is here. It's obvious that Eric doesn't feel the same way as he tenses up at hearing of the King's presence.

Freyda turns towards us again and I can't help but smile upon seeing the look on her face. For the first time she doesn't look confident. She looks very unnerved, scared even. Not looking away from us she says, "Get her out of here."

Since I doubt she was talking about herself, I figured she meant me. Hearing her words, Eric gets in a defensive crouch in front of me. The other vampires in the room, who had started walking towards us, hesitate at seeing how defensive Eric is.

"If you think that I am allowing you to take her out of my sight even for a second, you are more stupid than I ever imagined Freyda," he tells her.

Eric's eyes never left the three vampires paused to attack but I was keeping my eyes on Freyda. She was talking quickly to Marcus looking almost panicked. Eric couldn't risk being hurt protecting me. It would leave him too vulnerable for the potential war that could be occurring later. I said to Eric as quietly as I could, "Maybe I should just go with them. If she needs me for something for the Fae I'm not in immediate danger."

"Absolutely not. She may have only wanted you to try to get to me and to have me do her bidding. If I'm not, they have no use for you. You are not going anywhere with them. You're not leaving my sight."

Okay then, not leaving. Why is Freyda so desperate to get me out of here now that Felipe was here? Then it dawns on me. I was technically a part of Felipe's retinue. I shouldn't be here without his approval.

Freyda looks at the vampires coming at me and Eric and sees their little progress and starts to say, "I'll meet him in…" but gets cut off when Felipe enters the room.

"Freyda," he starts. "Good to see you again," he adds with a smile that vanishes as his eyes turn to Eric and I. Eric is still in his defensive position but straightens to give a small bow while keeping his eyes on the vampires who are all too close for my liking.

I am surprised Felipe's here alone. I keep trying to listen for a sign of others but I hear nothing. Eric said he summoned Pam to send her a message that help was needed sooner but where is it? Is it really just Felipe? I certainly hope he could provide a distraction long enough for the others to get here if he truly came alone.

"Freyda, it appears you have been less than honest with me," Felipe says as he sees me.

"You said Eric could stay for up to ten days. That time has not elapsed yet," is her response.

"Do not play games with me," he says with anger. "That telepath works for me. You have not petitioned for her and she should not be here."

"Eric has renewed his claim on her and is the one that called her here."

Felipe's attention turns to me and he asks coldly, "Is this true?"

He has never been cold with me before and I hope it's just part of his act. The last thing I need at the moment is another vampire upset with me.

I nod and say, "It was Eric that called me but…" I start but Freyda cuts me off and says, "I told you, Eric has decided to renew the claim and I have been kind enough to allow his human pet to stay here."

Eric places a hand on my arm as Freyda makes the comment of me being a pet. Right, now is not the time to get angry with that. I've got to focus.

Felipe's eyes leave mine and turn to Eric's and he asks, "Is this true? Under our agreement she is yours to claim but you were to let me know first so I could renegotiate her use."

"I have Your Majesty, however," Eric starts but Freyda jumps in and says, "You see? It's just like I told you."

"It would appear it is," Felipe says and I can't take. I start to explain how it really happened but Felipe gives me a threatening glare and screams, "Silence!" I don't understand what he's doing and start to open my mouth again but Eric grabs my arm and actually covers my mouth with his hand. He may get what's going on but I certainly do not. I give him a glare of my own but stay silent.

Once Felipe is sure I'm going to stay quiet he says, "I have come tonight to get my Sheriff in order to work out that issue I called about a few days ago in his Area. It would appear I will have to discuss other issues with him as well," Felipe says as Eric lets out a bit of a growl. Maybe I was a fool to put my trust in Felipe.

"As I said before, his agreed time with me is not over yet. If you must you may discuss the issue here with him but I must insist you don't go back on your word," Freyda says.

Luckily, Felipe is facing us and not Freyda or any of her goons as his eyes close and a pained expression passes over his face for a spilt second. I realize he's up to something. He is trying to get us out of here without any fighting. Which of course in the vampire world never seems to work.

He puts his business face back on and turns to Freyda saying, "I then must insist on taking the telepath. She has no business here and it must not be easy for you to have her under your roof."

""I truly have no problem with her staying here. She actually helps to keep him calm," Freyda says.

Felipe looks at me with Eric who looks anything but calm at the moment and says, "Somehow I doubt that. Eric when I leave I will be taking Ms. Stackhouse with me to start renegotiating her use. She will then report back to you and we can discuss finalizations."

"That would be fine with me Your Majesty if you would vouch for her safety until I am able to," says Eric. Does he really think I am leaving here without him? Obviously he does as he pushes me a bit towards Felipe. As I inch back to his side, he holds me away and tells me, "Go to Felipe, Sookie."

Great. Just great. If I refuse it could mean trouble for Eric. If I did what I was told, Eric would probably be fine but I would have to leave him. Not looking back at Eric, I walk over to Felipe.

As I reach him, Freyda says, "If you have to discuss Vampire business I can have Ms. Stackhouse stay with one of my guards until you are ready to leave, Felipe."

Before Felipe can respond, Eric opens his mouth and says, "Your Majesty, you kindly offered to protect Sookie until my time here is done. I would appreciate it if you keep your word and allow her to stay with you."

"Eric, you can not be suggesting anything would happen to Ms. Stackhouse while she is under your wife's care."

I try to keep my mouth shut but I have no idea what angle Felipe is playing at by having me go anywhere with anyone working for Freyda. "It already has," I blurt out.

Felipe looks at me, and then looks to Freyda for an explanation. At least he wasn't going to yell at me for speaking out of turn.

"It was justified for your Sheriff's actions."

As Felipe looks to Eric I can't see his face but whatever is on it makes Eric close his eyes briefly and give a small nod. "In the future Freyda, if you have an issue with Eric, I wish that you contact me to have the issue resolved."

Freyda does not look happy but nods her head. "Now you said you had someone who Ms. Stackhouse would be safe with until I am done discussing the issue with Eric?"

"Certainly," Freyda responds as she nods to Marcus who leaves the room. I am about to make it clear that there is no way I am going anywhere with him when Marcus steps back into the room with the Were that had been relaying messages to Pam. Well, if he really was relaying messages to Pam this is a good thing however now I'm wondering which side he is truly on?

I turn to Eric who gives me a slight nod as to tell to go with him. Well I'm glad one if us is confident about the Were's allegiance. "Ms. Stackhouse, you can stay with Collin until Felipe is done with Eric."

As I leave the room with Collin, I turn back to see Eric. I am not happy about leaving him but this could give me a chance to give everyone a warning. I hope Eric would get a chance to speak with Felipe alone so they could figure out a plan.

When I think we are far enough where we won't be overheard, I turn to Collin and start to tell him what we had learned but he gives me a sharp shake of his head. I continue to follow him silently as we move through the hallways. I realize we are heading out of the compound. As we are almost out, I feel something being pushed into my hand. It's a cell phone! I see Pam's number on the screen just waiting for me to push send. I look at Collin who says, "Tell her what you know."

I quickly press send and Pam picks up on the first ring. I hesitate upon hearing her voice for the first time in a long time. "Sookie, dear," I hear her say. "If we are to have the kind of reunion where we laugh, cry, and do each others nails you are going to have to let me know what is going on so we can get you out to have said reunion."

"You would never let me anywhere near your nails Pam," I tell her with a smile on my face.

"True, we may have to replace that with shopping. Lots and lots of shopping. Now tell me what you know so we can start spending Eric's money."

As I start to tell her about Eric's thoughts on what is going on, Collin and I make it to the exit of the compound. As we get to the door, it bursts open. I'm excited for a second thinking the reinforcements had gotten here but that soon turns to panic as I feel Collin tense beside me. He clearly doesn't know these two. I lower my shields to see they're vampires.

"She's not supposed to be on the phone," one of them says.

"Stay quiet," Pam says softly. I hope neither one of them heard.

"She just wanted to let a friend know she's ok," Collin tells them. "I've been with her the whole time. She didn't want her friend to worry and hasn't said anything other then pleasantries."

"And the reason you seem to be taking her out of her?"

"She just wanted some fresh air. Figured she'd be easier to handle if she felt we were giving into to her a bit."

The two vampires look at each other quickly, then look back to us and drop their fangs. I don't think they are finding Collin's story all that convincing. Collin quickly pulls me behind him and says, "Go back to Eric," as he begins to shift.

I look to the door thinking if he can occupy the two if them I can leave and get to Pam and the others. Collin grabs my arm and says, "Eric. Go back to him. You won't find them and you'll be followed." He completes his shift as the vampires jump at us. He blocks them so they can't get to me and pushes me back down the hallway.

**EPOV**

I watch as Sookie walks out the door with the Were. As happy as I am she is getting out of here, I am not happy she is not with me. I want to be sure she is safe. Freyda looks like she is about to make herself comfortable with Felipe and myself. Felipe looks at her and says, "I wish to talk to my Sheriff alone, Freyda. It is Louisiana business."

Just as Freyda looks like she is going to open her mouth and argue, Felipe adds, "Thank you for understanding," effectively making her close her mouth. I almost laugh at her facial expression as she finally left the room. Then I am alone with Felipe, who has been doing things behind my back – again.

He does not waste any time as he asks me what is going on. "Do you have a phone?" I ask him. "I would rather explain the situation to Pam."

"I do," he responds. "However, I imagine Ms. Stackhouse is on the phone with her right now bringing her up to date."

"I would still prefer to discuss plans with my progeny," I tell him.

"You mean you don't want to discuss them with me," Felipe says as he hands me his phone.

I dial Pam and get that annoying beep meaning she is on the other line. I quickly hang up wanting to give her a chance to talk to Sookie. Pam had missed her more than she would ever admit.

"Eric if we are to get out of here alive, you are going to have to trust me."

"Forgive me Your Majesty if I find that a little hard to do with how you interpreted our last agreement."

He seems confused for a moment then says, "Ah, Sookie has told you she has been a help to me in the past."

"She told me of how you used her for her telepathy which would put her in danger. That is a direct violation of our agreement."

"Watch the way you address me, Eric. I imagine you don't know the full story."

"I imagine I know enough. You contacted her almost immediately after I was forced to go to Freyda. You used her telepathy for your own gain who knows how many times over the years."

"Five times Eric. It was only five times."

"Five times too many. It put her in danger every time you used her. I hope it was worth it, Your Majesty," I tell him, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're still alive aren't you? I would say it was certainly worth it if it kept my best Sheriff alive," he says.

I stay quiet, unsure of what he means. He smiles at me and it takes all I have not to punch it off his face. "She didn't tell you why I asked for her assistance, did she? No I imagine she never pieced it all together."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I needed her help to protect you, Eric. All five times I asked for her assistance it was because you were in danger. Three were potential direct attempts on your life. They were loyal to Victor and thought you deserved a harsher punishment. One was a threat to your child to try to weaken you. The fifth was an attempt to take Louisiana."

"I remember that threat. You warned us with plenty of time to prepare for the attack and we actually surprised them."

"Which we never would have been able to do if not for Ms. Stackhouse. I only 'used her' as you so put it when your life was in danger."

So Felipe had used Sookie to protect me. That still did not excuse the fact she was in danger when he did so. I tell him that.

"She wasn't in danger. No one even knew she was there. She listened from a close by room while I asked questions. She would text me as needed," He explains.

I feel a panic run through me. It is not mine. I start to leave the room to get to Sookie, but Felipe grabs my arm before I can go far. I shake it off and say, "I have to get to Sookie."

"She's with Collin. I'm sure she's fine. We have to be careful not to start anything yet. We wouldn't stand a chance." Even as he's saying it I feel her panic start to dissipate.

"How much longer?" I ask him.

"I am unsure what plans would need to change based on the information Ms. Stackhouse passed to Pam. If you told me, I may have a better idea."

I think about whether I should tell him and just how much I should. I had another problem with Felipe, but that would have to wait. This situation had to be dealt with first.

"It seems whatever it is Freyda has plan involves more than just us vampires. It looks like she is counting on Sookie's alliances to lure other species into war as well."

"We thought it was something like that. Any idea what she wants?"

"What does anyone want? I think it is for power. I think she has deluded herself that she will be the victor at the end and not only have power of the vampires in Oklahoma, Arkansas, Nevada, and Louisiana but the Were and Fae population too."

"Would it really be that delusional? We always had good relations with the other Supes in our states. She would be hoping to capitalize on that."

"She employs the Weres so their relationship must be a decent one however, she does not have a good relationship with the Fae is her state. She cannot expect them to fall into line," I tell Felipe.

"She must expect them to be wiped out," Felipe says, thoughtfully. "It could be why she wanted Sookie. She knew if she worked it right Niall would bring more Fae, which would mean a better chance more of the species could be wiped out. She would think it wouldn't be a problem to control the rest."

"How many vampires do we have? Could we eliminate her plans by just sending in vampires to fight?" I ask. "Let me have your phone to try to call Pam again."

As he is reaching out his arm to hand me his phone, I feel that Sookie is in pain. I bolt from the room and run though a few hallways until I get to where she is struggling while being held by two vampires with the Were Collin nowhere in sight. When I see what was causing her pain I scream out, "Sookie!"

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading. A special thanks to those taking the time to review. Only a few chapters to go at this point. This one gave us but more information for the impending battle. Happy Memorial Day!**


	24. Goodbye My Lover

**SPOV**

"Sookie!" I think I hear Eric yell as I continue to struggle against the vampire who currently has his fangs in my neck. I feel someone push past me as I open my eyes and see Eric running towards me in the hallway. At the same time, the second vampire who cornered me in the hallway is running to cut off Eric and the two start to scuffle in the hallway.

I'm not sure if it's the struggling or hearing Eric yell my name, but the bastard vampire biting me stops and starts licking my neck to heal the wounds. So we have a considerate bastard vampire. Really what is the point? A chill runs through me as I hear him say, "Hmm. Now I see what the fuss about you is all about. Maybe after we kill your vampire, I'll see if I can keep you around for a little bit." I swing around to punch him but he flings me away to help the other vampire as it looks like Eric is about to take him out.

A bit weak from the blood loss, I can't stop myself from hurtling into the wall. Just before I hit it, I am stopped by something just a tad softer. I look up and it's Felipe. "Are you ok?" he asks as he slowly lowers me to the floor. I nod and he leaves me to go after the vampire who had bitten me. As Felipe sends him to the ground with a punch, Eric growls and says, "He is mine." Felipe nods and gives the vampire a kick to keep him down as he switches foes with Eric.

Watching them, pretty much nothing but moving blurs, starts to make me dizzy. I lean my head back against the wall, close my eyes and take deep breaths to try to keep myself from passing out. I wish I could somehow turn off my hearing as well because the sounds certainly aren't helping either. I hope Pam and the others aren't too far out because it doesn't look like whatever battle is going to occur, is going to be able to be put off much longer.

I feel something furry press into my side about the same time I hear Eric call my name quietly. I open my eyes to see both him and Felipe standing over puddles of bloody goo and a werewolf standing next to me. Remembering James I immediately move away not knowing who the Were is. Apparently, I do not move far enough away for Eric's liking as he moves in between me and the Were while pushing him clear across the room.

The Were slams into a wall and is immediately up and growling at Eric, who looks ready to attack again. Felipe immediately gets in the middle of the two and extends both his hands up. "Eric, calm down. It's just Collin."

"I am well aware of who it is, Felipe. What I am not aware of is if he can be trusted. He was supposed to protect Sookie yet I find her alone being attacked."

"Eric," I say trying to stand up so I can explain what happened. Except, I only get about halfway up before I get too dizzy and start to fall back down. Eric catches me before I fall and presses a kiss to my brow. "I got you," he says.

"Eric," I hear Felipe say, "We have to get out of here. There will be more coming soon. Where is there a room we have a chance of defending while we wait for the others?"

I lean my head into Eric's chest and hear it rumble as he responds, "This compound does not really have the design for a good defense. All the rooms have more than one entrance. I am not sure what she was thinking when she designed this." He pauses thinking then says, "Our best bet is the library. Only two entrances but one is from her private wing."

Eric starts to move but stops after a few steps. "He stays here," he growls out.

"You can't expect the two of us to be able to hold off this entire compound alone. We need him whether you want to admit it or not."

"I need people who I can trust. At the moment that is something I am sorely lacking."

"I haven't given you any reason…nevermind. We can't do this now. Will you at least allow me to go with you to the library?" I hear Felipe ask. I wonder what is going on between them.

I don't hear an answer but Eric must have nodded because Felipe follows us to the library.

"Eric," I call trying to get his attention. "Collin got me out of one situation. He really did. It's not his fault another came up while he was still dealing with the first." He stops walking. "If he's on our side, we can use his help. If he's not, well at least we can keep an eye on him."

Eric says, "Fine," through gritted teeth. "But he better stay a damn wolf." I know he's not happy with me questioning him in front of other Supes but we could use all the help we can get, especially not knowing when the others would come.

When we get to the library Eric sets me down gently on the floor and with Felipe tries to secure the doors so we would at least get some warning before someone comes into the room. Once done, he comes over and sits next to me and says, "You are taking some if my blood."

I shake my head, which is a bad decision, as I get dizzy again. "You need it so you can fight. I'll be fine."

"Do you think I will be able to concentrate on fighting if I am worried about you not being able to make the slightest move without nearly passing out? How is that going to work?"

"How are you supposed to be fighting, when you're giving me all your blood?" I yell back at him.

"I have lost more blood in battle then what you will take and I am still here."

"I can give him some of mine afterward if he needs it," Felipe says.

"I am sure I will not," Eric says not looking happy about the idea of having Felipe's blood in him.

At this point, I am not even sure why I'm fighting. Stupid stubborn vampire always wins. And he knows just when I give in too as his already bloody wrist is waiting at my mouth. I take two gulps and pull back but his wrist follows my mouth. Glaring at him a take two more before pushing his wrist away.

"Stand up," he tells me. I pass his test as I manage to stand up and even do a few jumping jacks to prove to him I am ok. He then pulls me to him and says "Thank you. Now can you tell me why you are still here? I am sure the plan must have been to get you out."

"It was," Felipe said. "I wanted to get you both out, but the goal was to get Sookie to safety."

"And yet here she is," Eric says wryly.

"Eric," I say pulling his face to mine. "Collin got me as far as the door. We were almost out when he gave me his phone to call Pam. We ran into some of Freyda's vampires who didn't approve of me being on the phone or going outside for air as Collin said we were. He told me to get back to you as he shifted and kept them from getting to me. I almost did before I got cornered by the other two."

"So the earlier panic I felt must have been when you got to the first two vampires. Then I felt your pain a few minutes later as you were attacked," he says softly. I nod. He then leans his forehead against mine.

"How much were you able to tell Pam?" he asks not moving away from me.

"Enough," I told him. "She knows that it looks like Freyda wants an all out war. She knows you and Felipe are still here. She heard the first two vampires approach us so she knows I didn't make it out either."

"She needs to get here. Freyda is not going to wait much longer especially if we have already killed four, not too mention James and Sebastian." He turns away from me to face Felipe and ask if he could have his phone.

"I already spoke with her before I went after you when you left to help Sookie," Felipe responds. Eric simply holds out his hand. Felipe glares at him and says, "You don't believe me do you?"

Eric answers a simple, "No," which causes Felipe to glare at him but he hands Eric his phone. I have no idea what is going on between the two of them but now is not the time to deal with it. I tell them so and earn myself two sharp glares.

**EPOV**

Sookie is right. My trust issues with Felipe would have to be dealt with, but not now. I take his phone and call Pam.

"What now?" she says as she picks up.

"Pam, we must work on that phone etiquette of yours," I tell her.

"I learned from the best," she replies.

"You need to get here now."

"Felipe already told me that. Scouts went ahead and I should be there myself in about two minutes." So Felipe had been telling the truth. I hear a voice filled with static say not good. Must be a scout using radio communication to Pam. I give her a minute to hear what is wrong before I ask her.

She hesitates before saying, "There are no guards outside. I am here and there is absolutely no resistance."

Hearing her words, Felipe is quickly next to me, which causes Sookie to come over with worry etched on her face. I need minute to think so before she can ask, I give her a kiss to her forehead and hold up one finger. I listen carefully and I can still hear the telltale signs of quite a few beings still in the compound. I look to Felipe and he nods. He hears them too.

They are still here. If Pam and the rest are not meeting anyone trying to get in, it must be because Freyda wants them in. I get a feeling of déjà vu from Felipe's takeover. I had so little warning and had everyone meet at Fangtasia while I went to protect Sookie. Gathering everyone in one place had been a contributing factor to the defeat.

I look around the room. Yes, I had brought them here because this room was one of the easiest to defend in the compound. However, the small number of exits also made it one of the easiest to be trapped in.

Knowing me well, Pam is aware of where my thoughts go and says, "Talk to him, Eric. He has done this before. Find out why it worked so it does not this time."

"I do not trust him," I tell her switching my language to not be understood.

"He has not given me a reason not to these last few days Eric. He has been working hard to get you two out. Talk to him. I am going to pull back, regroup, and await your further instructions," she says before hanging up.

As I was talking to Pam, Felipe must have told Sookie what happened. "She's been so aggressive, Eric. Why would she be backing off now?" she asks.

I look to Felipe and he says, "Freyda is confident she will win. She thinks the quickest way to do that is to have all of us in one spot. She is willing to let them all come in to meet up with us."

Sookie looks around the room and says, "We're sitting ducks in here."

I look at her and nod. "They can easily block off our means to escape however, that means all of her troops will be in one place as well."

"Well, can't we divide and conquer then? If we split up, won't that make her troops split too?"

"Not necessarily," Felipe says. "She could plan to try to have all her troops attack one group and take them out. Also, she may have enough back-up from another State to go after multiple groups."

"Who would help her?"

"Arizona for one," I explain to her. "Arizona was eyeing Felipe's territories before they were reorganized after Victor's death. Freyda could have worked out a deal for the help." I turn to Felipe and ask, "During the takeover I had everyone gather in one spot. That was my mistake correct?"

"Not necessarily," he says. "It was more of how you had them gather. They were enclosed and easily surrounded. Circumstances were a bit different then though. I wanted you on my side. I never intended to kill your people as long as you admitted defeat and pledged your loyalty."

"What I know about Freyda is telling me to stay as one group," I tell them. For the most part, Sookie and I had been injured the worst when we were separated. Little had happened while we were together, and conscious for that matter.

"So we have them meet us here," Sookie says.

"Not here," Felipe says. "Too enclosed. We meet them."

"You think Freyda is going to let us out of the compound?" I ask him.

"She may if she sees that the reinforcements are on the property. She will know you aren't going to be leaving here without a fight."

"And if she does not?" I ask looking at Sookie, who was far too fragile for my liking. Sookie rolls her eyes, not liking my concern from her but keeps quiet.

"Then four of us fight our way out," Felipe says. Right forgot about the damn wolf. I nod not really liking this plan but it was the best we had.

"I am calling Pam to let her know we will meet her outside."

"They should hold a loose formation so they are not so close together. Close enough that someone has their back, but far enough apart where they can maneuver if they begin to be cornered."

I call Pam and let her know she is to lead everyone within the compounds gates and spread out around the front of the building. "What is the battle plan?" I ask her.

She hesitates. "Pam," I say to her trying to get her to talk.

"In this close of a range, we could easily be overheard," she says. There is a reason she isn't telling me now.

"Ok," I tell her hanging up the phone. I pull Sookie close to me. "Is there any way I can convince you to leave with someone?" I get a glare in return. "Of course not," I say giving her a passionate kiss. I pull away and turn to Felipe and Collin, keeping Sookie close to me. "Let us go."

We open up the doors to find that just like Pam encountered outside, there is no resistance meeting us in the hall. At first at least. Once we get about halfway down the hallway, the gunshots start which make us move a little quicker. I grab Sookie and make sure I am between her and the bullets.

"More guns," Sookie says. "At least their aim sucks," Sookie says.

I look over to Felipe. "If they wanted to hit us, we would be hit," I explain. "This is their way of trying to get us to go where they want."

The gunshots continue as we make our way to the exit. It is close enough to keep us on a path but far enough away where we are not in danger of getting hit. I am a bit unnerved, as we seem to be following the path they want us to. I am actually a little relieved as we get to the door and suddenly the gunshots are aimed at it keeping us from leaving.

"Where are they shooting from?" Sookie asks.

"Somewhere on the second floor," Felipe answers. "It has become clear where they want us," he continues.

He is right as there is only one hallway not being blocked with shots. We definitely will not be going down that hall. We need to get outside and I can think of only one way that has a chance of getting all four of us out there. I grab onto Sookie and whisper softly knowing Felipe and Collin can hear, "Get ready to go for the door. You will only have a second or two."

With that, I fly straight up with Sookie, holding her below me so when we break through the window filled ceiling, I get the brunt of it. Looking down I see Felipe and Collin jumping through the door with me providing a short distraction.

I land next to where Pam has stationed herself and look around approving the formation. "You seem to have done quite well," I tell her as she hands me a sword. "Where are the Fae?" I ask noticing none are present.

"Niall is trying to keep them all from fighting."

"Why?" Sookie asks. "Couldn't they help us?"

"Apparently, someone made a judgment unfavorable to the Fae in the Area. There is no certainty which side they would fight on. Niall thought best to keep them out completely," Pam answers.

So that was the reason Freyda had me preside over her court. The Fae would see me as their enemy and would attack giving her a sort of unspoken and unwilling alliance.

I have no more time to ponder that thought as the gunfire starts up again as Freyda's troops start coming out of the compound. I get Sookie to the outside of the wall around the yard, knowing that this is the farthest I can get her to go. The Were Collin follows us. "Will you stay with her?" I ask him. His answer is to sit down next to her. As I am about to leave, Sookie pulls me to her and kisses me. "You better come back for me," she says.

"Always," I tell her as I lift myself over the wall. Gunshots are still coming from the roof so that is where I head first. I land softly behind the three gunmen. Two are close enough to each other that I behead both with one swipe of the sword. That alerts the third to my presence but he is a pile of goo before he can completely turn around.

I bring myself down to the battle that appears to be in full swing. I fly down to find the fight a bit anticlimactic for my liking. Freyda's people are few and far between and mine are having no problem taking them down. This worries me. She would not be planning an all out war with this few troops.

"I need one alive," I say knowing I'd be heard.

Almost as soon as the words are out of my mouth, a vampire is thrown at me. I catch him, throw him to the ground, and hold my sword to his throat. "Anyone seen Freyda?" I ask before I start questioning the vampire. I get a round of negative responses so my attention is brought back to the vampire I am holding.

"Where is the second wave?" I ask him.

"All the Queen's people are fighting," is the response I get.

"You expect me to believe Freyda baited an all out war with three states when she only had a handful on her side?" I ask him pushing my sword into his throat a bit.

"I said all her people were fighting, not that there wasn't more coming."

I make quick work of his arm as I cut it off and say, "That is what I asked. I did not ask who the second wave was. I asked where they were."

He screams as I slice through his arm and says, "I don't know. They were supposed to be here by now."

"Now I am asking who?" I tell him.

"Arkansas."

That is what we expected. Looking around at our surviving fighters, we may be able to take on Arkansas. The problem is that before the arrived, Pam and Felipe thought this was just Oklahoma.

"She has others coming," I call out in warning.

"Don't worry about it," Pam yells back from across the yard.

"She aligned with Arkansas," I call back.

"Eric, really don't worry about it," I hear again. I guess I would learn why later. I have decided I do not like not knowing the battle plan. Maybe Sookie has a point that it is better for her to know these things.

"Where is Freyda?" I ask my attention back to the vampire at the end of my sword.

"Still inside," he says. "She was going to stay inside until Arkansas got here." Either Freyda had very disloyal people, or very weak people. It should not be this easy to get information. Not that I am complaining though. Not needing him anymore, I push my sword the rest of the way through his throat, sending him to the final death.

I hear Felipe yell, "The help you are counting on is not coming, Freyda. You may as well give up now."

I rush over to where he is. "Have you seen Freyda?"

"No but we need her to come out. This can't go on past tonight if she feels like hiding without her backup."

I look back to her compound and see someone I want almost as bad running out – Marcus. I quickly run after him and knock him down. He swiftly jumps up and takes a swipe at me with a sword that cuts my arm. I go for his head with my weapon, but he blocks it and pushes back at me. I fall using the downward momentum to sweep him off his feet. I jump up and go for the kill but he rolls out of the way before jumping to his feet again, but in the shuffle he has dropped his sword.

I go to swing at him again but feel a shot a fright run through me that once again is not mine. This causes me to miss the killing shot but I managed to land it on his arm. This allows someone to wrap their arms around to restrain Marcus as I call out, "Sookie."

"Eric, go to her," says Niall who is holding Marcus.

I pick up Marcus' sword and throw it to Niall and with no further hesitation, I run to where I have left Sookie. I see Collin lying dead where I left them, with no sign of Sookie or the cause of her panic.

I sense where Sookie is and take to the air and head back into the compound. When I land in the library, I see her on her knees with her hands tied and gagged. I do not see anyone with her but move cautiously towards her. I pull off the gag first and ask what happened.

"Freyda," she responds. "Eric you need to get out of here."

"I am not leaving you again. Brace yourself," I tell her as a pull hard of the restraints on her wrists. So hard in fact, the momentum carries both my arms behind my back – where I feel them quickly wrapped in what could only be silver. This forces me to my knees.

"Eric," Sookie screams and tries to make her way over to me. She is however, cut off as Freyda moves in between us and hold a sword to Sookie.

The silver is burning into me but I refuse to let he see me be weak. I fight to stand and I am not exactly steady but I do not want to face her on my knees.

"It is me you want, Freyda. Come after me. Leave her out of it," I say trying to buy time. Pam would know something was wrong and hopefully would be here any moment.

"You're right. It is you I want, " she replies. "However, it is she that you want. Her death would cause you pain."

"You really believe that?" I ask feigning indifference. "She is just a human I keep happy so she can be of some use," I say mentally apologizing to Sookie.

"Eric, you can't mean that," she says broken, but I feel her sending reassurance which tells me she understands what I am doing.

"Please," Freyda says. "If you didn't care for her, you would not have felt so lost when you developed all those feelings."

I look at her in shock. Sookie and I discussed that only in Freyda's private chambers. "You bug your own bedroom," I ask her.

"I knew it would be the one room you wouldn't think would be bugged leaving it the one room where you would speak freely. Look where those feelings have gotten you now. She's in trouble and you come running. These feelings for her make you so weak."

"You're wrong," Sookie says looking at me. "They don't weaken him. They make him stronger."

"I beg to differ. The position he is currently in would be my Exhibit A," Freyda says confidently.

"Your wrong," Sookie repeats as I find one last burst of energy and take Freyda's arm holding the sword in my hands. "You see dear wife, you are wrong. These feelings don't weaken me. They give me one more thing I must fight for," I say as I move swiftly, dislocating her shoulder so I can swipe the sword through her neck.

She falls to the ground, exploding into goo as the silver forces me to the ground. I feel a sudden pain in my stomach and look down to see if Freyda has gotten me with a knife she had in her other hand. There is nothing in my stomach. I quickly look over to Sookie to see her fall with a small knife through her back as Marcus turns to goo having been staked by Pam who must have arrived a second to late.

I rush over to Sookie as Felipe and surprisingly Sam rush into the room. The knife must have hit something important as the blood is poring out of her. Pam is as close to hysterical as I have ever seen her as she is screaming, "I'm sorry. He was just too fast."

"Niall. He had him," I say ignoring the tremble in my voice.

Felipe shakes his head and says, "Marcus overtook him."

I bite into my wrist and hold it to Sookie's wound to try to slow the bleeding. I try to ignore the fact I do not see much improvement. I tell Felipe to call for an ambulance.

"Eric, I don't think she can wait," Pam says gently.

"She is strong. She will make it," I say trying to convince myself.

"Change her," Sam says. I stare at him in shock.

"She never wanted that," I growl out at him.

"You haven't been around for years. Don't pretend you still know her wishes."

"I know enough to understand this wish would never change."

"Can you live in a world without her in it?" I cannot stop the tear that falls from my eye has he asks the question.

"Eric, you need to decide want you want to do," Pam says.

"How long for an ambulance?" I ask. Felipe informs me two minutes.

I take my wrist from her back, bite it again and hold it to her mouth trying to buy myself more time. I do not want to live without her but I cannot be so selfish to turn her into something she never wanted to be. I bend to lick the wound at her back hoping to stop the blood flow. Tasting her for the first time in years, feeling her this way for the first time in years, I make my decision.

"Sookie, I am so sorry," I say as I bend over moving closer to her head.

**So, um, well, Freyda's finally dead – that's a plus right? Little bit of a longer chapter to get us through it all but I may not be able to update next weekend. Work is crazy this week and I added quite a bit to this chapter which means a bunch will probably have to be added to the next one. Only a few more chapters left depending how long it takes to wrap up all the loose ends. Thanks again for reading and a special thanks for those taking the time to review. **


	25. Stay

**Ally – Boy do I wish I had a way to contact you last week to thank you for your review and to discuss it with you. First off thanks so much for taking the time to review. You hit so many nails on the head so to speak with your review. We don't get to many of them unfortunately in this chapter – these two had other things on their mind – but we will cover them in the next.**

**SPOV**

"Sookie, I am so sorry," is the last thing I remember hearing when I wake up. To say I am quite disoriented would be an understatement. I have no idea where I am and I feel a pain in my back. Wherever I am, is really dark – too dark for me to make anything out. I try to move but find myself unable to.

All of a sudden, the memories of what happened come back to me. Eric calling me to let me know about Sam. Pretty much being kidnapped by Freyda in save Sam. Sam deciding he wanted to end our marriage due to my remaining feelings for Eric. Oh God, me and Eric. Eric being tortured. My back being sliced and diced. Taking Eric's blood, quite a few times. The battle and Freyda's plan for an all out war. Freyda coming around the corner of where Eric had stashed me, killing Collin and taking me back to the library. Eric coming to save me. Eric killing Freyda then a sharp pain in my back. Sam telling Eric to turn me. Eric apologizing then leaning down towards me.

Oh God. I never wanted to be a vampire. I told Eric that years ago and Sam knew too. Why would he suggest Eric turn me? He knows that's the last thing I would ever want. Did Eric actually do it?

No, no, no. It's so dark, almost too dark. I try to move again and realized that I still cannot. I try to wriggle and realize I can't move anymore because I'm wrapped up in someone's arms and legs. Must be Eric. I remember learning that vampires laid with their child in the dirt when they made one. And oh, I can sense Eric again! We definitely didn't bond again! How else would I be feeling him if he didn't turn me? How could he do this?

I find myself panicking and starting to kick while trying to push Eric off of me. I don't know how but I will make him pay for doing this against my will. Sam too for even suggesting it.

The arms and legs holding me down start to move but that does nothing to ease my panic. I try to get out of whatever it is I am in and start to panic more as I realize I can't. Eric's arms are now pulling me closer to him as I hear him say softly but strongly in my ear, "Breathe, Sookie. I need you to breathe. Just breathe."

I open my mouth to tell him how that wouldn't be helpful if I was a vampire when I realized if I were one, he wouldn't be telling me to breathe. I only manage a short, panicky breath. It helps the burning I feel in my chest so I try another. And another. Eric takes my hand and holds it to my chest. I can feel my heartbeat! With how its pounding, I have no idea how I didn't feel it before.

Eric starts to wrap his arms around me again, and I start to fight him. I'm not really sure why. I guess don't want to feel contained right now. The arms don't let me go and he tells me, "You need to stay still. You are ripping your stitches and are bleeding again."

So not the words I need to hear to work on calming myself down. I force myself to stay still however, and I feel Eric slip out of the bed we had been sharing. As much as I don't want him to leave, I take a deep breath and begin to relax when there is nothing holding me down anymore.

Knowing I need to breathe and feeling my heartbeat is helping me get calm. As the dread slowly disappears, I begin to hear the telltale beeping of hospital equipment. Although I hate hospitals, the beeping helps to calm me. It's confirming the fact my heart is still beating.

Turning to Eric, who has been standing next to my hospital bed after he got off I say, "You didn't turn me." Hearing how hoarse my voice is surprises me. How long had I been out?

"No, I did not," he replies and I do not miss the tremor in his voice. He turns slightly and reaches behind him. When he faces me I see he has a cup with what I assume is water. He takes a step towards the bed and reaches for me as if he is going to prop me up and help me drink. He freezes and instead holds out the cup for me to take.

It's obvious to me there is something wrong. If I wasn't just unconscious for who knows how long, I probably could have figured out what it is. Unfortunately, my head is still kind of foggy and it pains me to see the hurt on Eric's face.

"Why?" I ask him. I assume he was all to eager when Sam told him to change me. Sam had insinuated he knew my feelings on the subject had changed.

"Would you have wanted me to?" he asks in return.

"So we're back to you not answering my questions. That's not what it's supposed to happen this time. It's not what we agreed to," I tell him trying not to yell. If I yell we are both just going to get angrier and nothing will be accomplished.

"I will be back," he says turning to leave. "I have to talk with Pam."

The hell with not yelling. "Eric, you are not leaving right now," I scream at him again shocked at how raspy my voice is. I'm more hurt than surprised as he continues to walk out the door.

I swing my legs to the side of the bed and try to stand – bad decision. My legs don't support my weight. I try to catch myself on the bed to prevent myself from falling completely, but that movement sends a jolt of pain through my body. Arms grab me right before I hit the floor.

I am carefully put back on the bed facing away from Eric. I feel him part my gown as he softly touches my back where the pain is the worst. "You are bleeding badly again," he says softly. "May I try to close the wound?"

My anger having not left yet I respond, "So you won't stay to talk to me but you'll stay to get some of my blood."

He hesitates before answering, "I will go get a nurse then."

I sigh before quickly turning over and, ignoring the pain, grasp his arm. "Eric, I shouldn't have said that. Please don't leave."

He gets up off the bed and I close my eyes. He's going to leave and who knows when he'll be back. If he'll be back.

I feel the bed gently sink behind me. He didn't leave! Again I feel him part the gown and I can't help the shiver that runs through me as he slowly starts to lick at what must be the wound. As he finishes with the wound, he slowly kisses his way up my back before finally placing a kiss to my shoulder. I tense, thinking he will leave now that he is done, but I relax into him as he continues to lie on the bed.

I mentally brace myself against the potential fight I hope my next words don't start as I tell him, "I really want us to work this time, Eric."

I feel him press a kiss to my hair before saying, "I do as well. What has you thinking it will not?"

I carefully turn to face him with a little assistance once he realizes what I'm doing. "It may have something to do with how you were just going to walk out of this room leaving me to wonder if you will ever be back." He opens his mouth to respond and I cover it with one of my fingers. "We need to be able to talk stuff out, Eric. I said before that we fucked it up by not talking to each other. And I know we can't expect it to be perfect practically overnight but I don't want to fuck it up again."

**EPOV**

I do not want to fuck it up again either. It astonishes me when she says that she was worried I may not come back when I was going to leave earlier. I did not think she would interpret it as that.

"I never plan on leaving you again," I tell her.

"Didn't seem that way while you were walking out the door hurt and angry," she says but her tone is empty of the contempt it could be filled with in that comment. I check her feelings and see that she is just worried and unsure.

"I am sorry that you thought I was leaving you. That was never my intention."

"Do you think you could tell me what your intention was then?" she asks.

It takes me a minute or two to figure out how to explain to her why I suddenly felt the need to leave. "I know we need to talk these things through," I begin. "However, there will surely be times in our relationship when one of us needs some time to put out thoughts together. This was one of those times for me. I am used to suppressing my feelings. I will talk them out with you but I will sometimes need to sort them out first."

"Like a time out," she says.

"No," I tell her quickly. "We will not be taking a time out in our relationship."

"Not in our relationship but in our discussions, Eric. If we don't know ourselves what we are feeling, how can we expect to tell each other without it being misinterpreted? I haven't been real clear in my feelings either in the past."

"So then taking time is okay?"

"As long as we are honest about needing it. You said you needed to talk with Pam. I would have rather you told me the truth."

"Honesty. I suppose that is something we can try," I say with a smirk.

"And time can't mean months or even days. I understand needing time to think and gather your thoughts but we can't let things build up."

"Agreed. How about we say the most time we can take is an hour when feasible?" I ask her.

"That should work, unless it's too close to sunrise. Some of us aren't dead to the world for the day and I don't want to have to spend a day worrying about what's going on in the gorgeous head of yours."

"Gorgeous?" I ask her with an eyebrow raise.

"Hey focus Viking," she says with a giggle and a little bit of an elbow to my side.

"I will never go to rest leaving you to ponder our relationship for the day," I tell her seriously. "If it is close to sunrise, I will stay and try to talk out the issue. At the very least you will receive a message from me explaining how much I love and adore you."

"Love and adore huh?"

"Now who needs to focus?" I ask her bringing my hand to her face. In response I get a soft kiss as she reaches up to intertwine our fingers together. She tries to pull away from the kiss but my lips follow hers. That is until I hear someone enter the room.

I break away from the kiss with a small growl and turn to look at the nurse who has come into the room. She smartly doesn't say anything about me being in the bed with Sookie as she had in the past. However, I do not escape getting yelled at completely as I am berated for not alerting anyone to the fact that Sookie was now awake.

"If there was something wrong or that you needed to know, I would have come to get you," I tell her.

Clearly that is not good enough as she asks me, "And just how would you have known if there was anything wrong?"

I let out another growl and make a move to get off the bed not exactly happy as this nurse suggests I cannot take care of Sookie. A gentle hand stops me as Sookie slaps what she refers to as her crazy Sookie smile on her face and says, "We are sorry we didn't tell anyone I was awake. We just wanted some time before people came in here asking me a lot of questions."

The nurse looks from me to Sookie and her face gets a bit softer. "Okay then dear. Let me go page the doctor and then we'll get the wound on your back checked," she says before turning to leave.

"I guess my back can't be so bad right?" she asks. "If it was you probably would have healed it with blood."

She becomes nervous at my hesitation. "Eric, it's not that bad right?"

"Sookie, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember you apologizing then leaning over me. Sam had just told you to turn me into a vampire," she says.

"He would not have suggested it if it was just a minor wound," I told her gently.

"How bad, Eric?" she asks in a panic. "Why wouldn't you just heal it with your blood?"

"I did, Sookie. In fact, that is the reason you are still alive," I tell her, trying to sound reassuring. She needs to hear the truth but I do not want to upset her and have her hurt herself more.

At that point the doctor who had been checking on Sookie came in. She looked at me wanting more answers and I whisper into her ear, "As soon as he is gone, I will tell you what happened."

"Can't you just make him go away?"

I suppress a laugh as I know that would not be helpful at the moment and tell her quietly, "I am sure you are all right but it would not hurt to make sure."

As I start to get off the bed I feel her fear start to rise and I try to reassure her. "I am not going anywhere," I tell her standing next to the bed holding her hand.

I stay like that, stroking her hand with my thumb as Dr. Cole introduces himself and asks Sookie a few basic questions she knows the answers for. After shining a light in her eye, he examines the wound. I know he is helping her but it takes all my restraint not to stop him when I see his hands on her. Sookie must feel the tension in my hand because she looks at me with a smirk of her own on her face.

At the end of the exam, the doctor said she is healing nicely. "Are you in any pain?" he asks her.

"Not really," she says.

"She is in more than she is letting on," I tell the doctor which earns me a glare from the patient.

"Nothing unexpected there. She has a pretty nasty stab wound. I'm surprised she didn't need surgery. You are pretty lucky," he tells her. I certainly am not, as I receive another glare.

"I'll send in the nurse to give you some medication for the pain and I'll be back to check on you in the morning," Dr. Cole tells her.

"Any idea on when I can get out of here?" Sookie asks.

"Just woke up and you're that eager to leave us already," the doctor says with a smile.

"It's nothing personal," she responds. Now it is her stroking my hand, as I do not like the way they are bantering back and forth.

"I'm not sure yet," the doctor says. "Everything looks good but I'm going to want to keep you here at least until you can move without starting to bleed again."

At that the nurse walks in and the doctor walks out. She gives Sookie some pills and water and gives Sookie a harsh look at her hesitance to take them. As her look was almost enough to scare me, Sookie takes the pills and the nurse leaves as well.

"They're going to make me sleepy," she says fighting back a yawn.

"That is probably for the best. You will get better quicker if you rest."

"How long was I resting already, Eric?" she asks. "How long was I out for?"

"You were in an out of consciousness the night it happened," I start to tell her lying back in the bed with her. "Then you were unconscious for two days."

"You said you gave me blood? Why didn't it heal me?"

"You have had a lot of my blood in the last few days," I tell her. She nods. "I did not want to give you too much in fear of turning you. I put some directly on your wound, and would have you drink a few mouthfuls from me when your heart would begin to slow. It was enough to get you to the hospital. The doctors were surprised an artery had been missed. You were bleeding so much," I say hearing the waver in my own voice. "My blood probably healed it."

"I appreciate you not turning me, but why? Sam made it sound like it was what I wanted. You had the perfect reason."

"I did not believe Sam. Your feeling was so strong I doubted it had changed, especially with limited contact with vampires. You are not someone who changes their mind easily."

"Look who's talking," she responds. "But there is another reason isn't there?"

"Sookie, do you feel any different?" I ask her.

"Just answer my question, Eric," she says.

She curious to see if I will tell her. Well, it is certainly not something I am going to keep from her. "You can probably feel the bond is back." She nods. "I had licked your wound to try to stop the bleeding putting your blood back in my system. You already had mine in yours, and I gave you more. After speaking with Amelia once I knew you were stable, it turns out that one blood exchange would renew a severed bond."

I am worried that her silence means she is angry. I hurry to tell her, "Sookie I swear I had no idea it would only take one exchange to restore the bond. If you want to break it again, we will," but she cuts me off with a kiss.

"I have already lived without the bond. I already know my feelings for you are not influenced by it. The way I feel for you is genuine," she tells me. "There is no reason to break it again."

"I love you," I tell her.

"I know. I love you too," she manages to tell me right before she yawns.

"You need sleep, Lover."

"I don't want to. Tell me what happened during the battle," she says. "It really didn't look like the war Freyda wanted it to be as she was dragging me back to the library," she continues with another yawn.

"You are right that it was not what she wanted however, it will have to wait," I tell her. "I need a few more details from Pam."

"You haven't learned what happened yet?"

I shake my head. "I had other priorities," I tell her gently kissing her head. I had only left her bedside when I needed too during the day.

"Well, promise me you'll be here when I wake up," she says.

"I am sorry to say I cannot promise that, Lover," I tell her. "It will be dawn soon and I will not be able to return until sunset."

"I suppose I can forgive you for that," she says closing her eyes.

"Well, thanks," I tell her listening to breathing even out. I press a kiss to her cheek before leaving to get to my resting place before sunrise.

* * *

><p>Upon waking up, I call Pam to try to talk with her about the battle but she is not available to talk. She has been organizing Oklahoma allowing me to be at the hospital with Sookie so I can hardly be angry with her while she is doing work for me.<p>

Since Pam is unavailable, I make my way over to the hospital and plan to ask her to stop by so both Sookie and I can learn what happened during the battle. As I enter Sookie's room I see her walking slowly to her bed from the bathroom. I rush to her side and gently pick her up and place her on the bed.

"What are you doing walking on your own?" I ask her.

"Eric," she says calmly. "The doctor gave me the okay to walk the ten feet to the bathroom. It's actually good to stretch the muscle and determine if my back will randomly start bleeding."

The calm I feel to hear her say it means she is getting better disappears as I catch a scent in the air. She must pick up on my anger because she asks me what is wrong. I do not have time to answer her before Merlotte appears in the doorway.

"Northman," he says. "I would appreciate it if you would leave for a bit. I need to talk with my wife."

**So originally this chapter was suppose to tie up loose ends but these two had more things they wanted to discuss. I had planned to have the conversation with Sam done this chapter but they had other plans needing to talk out their relationship a bit more. We should be back to posting next weekend but with it being the last week of school craziness could pop up. Thanks for taking the time to read and special thanks for those taking the time to review.**


	26. If You Leave

**Everly - I agree with what you said about their communication which is why I have made it such a big part of this story – I've been trying to get them to improve and work through it. Don't want to talk about DL too much here incase people are still reading it but feel free to PM me if you want to discuss. Now I wouldn't say Sookie is all forgiving to Sam – but we will see more of that stuff next chapter. Something else popped up in this one.**

**SPOV**

"Northman," Sam says as he walks into the room. "I would appreciate it if you would leave for a bit. I need to talk with my wife."

I am not quite sure if the anger that runs through me is my own or if what I am feeling is Eric's. As I am angry at the way Sam just stormed in here and I am sure Eric is angry at his words, it must be a combination of feelings from the both of us.

As I start to open my mouth to tell Sam just how I feel at the moment, Eric manages to first by saying, "I think you said everything you had to say to _my_ wife back at Freyda's compound."

"Then let me rephrase," Sam bites out. "I need to talk to the woman the state actually recognizes that I am married to."

At that Eric lets out a bit of a growl at Sam's as I say, "Gee Sam, you make our marriage sound oh so magical when you put it like that. Just a girls dream."

"The state may recognize yours however, that does not mean it is more important or meaningful," Eric growls out.

"Yeah yours was so meaningful you left your wife miserable while you married another just to up your damn status," Sam barks out.

"How dare you," I scream at Sam. "You know Eric didn't have any other choice. He could have been put to death if he hadn't and I would not have allowed that to happen. You on the other hand, have a choice and yet are choosing to act like a fucking asshole."

At that, two things happen. I see Sam deflate a bit as his shoulders start to sag and he runs a hand through his hair. The second is my scary but kind nurse comes in. "Do I have to remind you that you are in a hospital?" she asks. "You are to keep your voices down otherwise Ms. Stackhouse will not be allowed any visitors."

"Why am I being punished?" I ask understanding I sound like a three year old.

"Was it not just you calling your visitor a 'fucking asshole' rather loudly?" she retorts.

"Fine," I say sheepishly. "We will keep it down."

As she walks out, I pull Eric closer to me and look towards Sam. When he doesn't say anything else, I ask him, "Well did you have an actual reason for coming Sam? I mean other than just being cruel?"

"There are things that we need to talk about Sook," he says looking over at Eric.

"Eric doesn't have to leave Sam. What you have to say to me, you can say in front of him."

"You can't blame me for not wanting to discuss our marriage in front of him Sookie. It's none of his business."

"I beg to differ Sam. I think it involves him a great deal so I would put that under his business. Eric doesn't have to go anywhere."

"Sookie, our marriage is between you and me. It's not you, me, and Eric. This is something we have to figure out by ourselves."

I don't answer Sam. Instead, I focus on the feelings from I am getting from Eric. He's unsure of something. It's a quick flash but I feel it.

Eric quietly leans down and kisses my cheek before whispering in my ear, "I will go. This is a decision I need you to make on your own."

I grab onto his arm as he goes to leave and he tries to shake me off but has to be gentle so I don't fall off the bed.

"Eric, what are you talking about? I've made my decision. What would make you think that I haven't?" I ask him confused on where his feelings are coming from.

You would never know how he's feeling just by looking at him. On the outside he is the poster child of calm, cool, and collected. But the feelings I am getting from him are anything but. Never taking my eyes off Eric, I tell Sam, "Sam I can't talk to you right now. Can you give Eric and I some space?"

"So I don't get to speak to you alone, but you'll kick me out for him."

"Sam if that is how you want to look at it, yes that is what I am doing."

"Sookie we need to talk about this…" Sam starts off.

"Agreed," I tell him. "But it doesn't have to be right now. Just give us a half hour Sam." Sam doesn't say a word as he storms out of the room. I close my eyes for a second dreading the fact that I will have to talk to him at some point. I then put all my focus on Eric.

"Eric, what's wrong?" I ask him. He gets out of my grasp so quickly I don't even realize he's done it until he's on the other side of the room. He doesn't say a word though. His silence is killing me.

"Say something. Anything. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me you need time. Tell me to fuck off. Just say something please."

He takes a deep, unneeded breath, and says softly, "You pushed me away."

Not what I was expecting. Thinking back to the conversation with Sam, I couldn't think of when he was referring to. Then it hits me. He's talking about when I physically pushed him away when I woke up. When I was worried I had been turned. I knew something had been bothering him at the time, but I was too disoriented to figure it out.

"Eric," I say quietly. "Will you come here please?" He doesn't move or say anything. I am tempted to try to get out of bed as that would get him to come closer, but don't want that to be the reason for contact with him.

"This happened yesterday. What made it bother you now?" I ask him trying to figure out what's going on in his head.

"Would you go back to Sam?"

"No," I say truthfully and without hesitation. "Why would you think that?"

He finally heads over to the bed and sits on it while saying, "Something Sam said about you two figuring things out. He said it as if there was a chance the two of you would get back together."

I sigh, and swing my legs off the bed so I could sit next to him. I put my head on his shoulder and say, "Things with Sam haven't been right for awhile. As much as I wish we could have come to the decision differently, like not when we are being held captive, it's a decision we would have reached soon anyway."

I can tell that he has found little comfort in my words. "What else is it, Eric."

"Why did you push me away?" he asks in a voice I can barely hear.

I take a deep breath and start to explain, "I woke up disoriented and thinking I had been turned. Having you hold me, knowing that's a step in the process, added to my panic. You were holding me down I just needed to be able to move."

"You love me," he states. I am glad it's not a question.

"You know I do. You can feel it again," I tell him, not entirely sure where he is going with this.

"That is where my confusion comes in. How can you love me if you are disgusted by what I am?" he asks.

That's why he thought I didn't want to be a vampire? Thinking about it, I guess it makes sense from his perspective, but he couldn't be further from the reason. And now I dreaded the conversation I was going to have to have.

My back is starting to hurt from sitting up for so long and I move to lay and pull Eric down with me, facing me. As happy as it makes me, part of me is surprised when he lets me. I bring his hand to my lips and kiss it before saying, "I am not disgusted by you or what you are. That is not why I panicked and that is not why I haven't wanted to be turned in the past."

I take a deep breath and tell him, "I don't like it when I don't have a choice in things. When things feel forced on me." I feel him tense next to me and take it to mean he understands where I am coming from.

"The last thing I remembered when I woke up is Sam telling you to turn me. Then you apologized and leaned over me. When I woke up, I couldn't see anything. I couldn't move. I thought this was just one more thing done to me – before I was ready to choose it. I didn't get a chance to choose it. That's why I panicked."

"But if you choose it," Eric starts but I keep him quiet by kissing him. I meant it to be quick and chaste, but he must have other ideas as his tongue slips in to battle with mine. I pull away and tell him, "Even if I choose to be a vampire, I'm scared that would be my last choice for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Well without even getting into the political headache of it all," I pause before continuing, "Makers get to control their children."

"I would never," he says sounding certain.

I shake my head and tell him, "You would if it was to protect or teach me. You would and I would expect you to."

"If you understand that, that it would always be for your protection, then what is the problem?"

"Do you understand that if I never say yes to being a vampire that I will die?"

He stiffens into to me and slowly nods. "Does knowing that, understanding that, help?" He shakes his head. "It's like that for me too. Knowing something, understanding the why of it all, doesn't make it any easier to accept."

Eric stretches out his arm, I turn to face him resting my head on his arm right below his chin. We stay like that quiet for a few minutes then Eric asks, "This fear of not being able to make a choice, it is because of your uncle correct?"

I nod into him and respond, "I believe everyone likes to make their own choices but not being able to stop him, not having my saying no make any difference to him, I'm sure is a part of my feelings."

"You are far stronger than I give you credit for," he tells me. I look up at him questioningly. "I have had centuries to come to terms with certain events of my vampire upbringing," he said. "And I have yet to fully understand how it has affected me. You have had far less time and seem to have a better grasp of the impact it has had on you."

"I had my Gran. I wish there was someone like her for you, Eric," I tell him. He went through it alone. I didn't have to.

"I do," he says placing a kiss to my hair. "It just took me awhile to find you."

I smile at him and mutter, "Quite the charmer," before leaning up to kiss him. He responded in a heated, needing way. Kissing down my neck, he starts to gently roll me on my back, but I resist remembering my injury. That seems to remind him and he quickly shifts to his back, pulling me on top of him.

I bring my hands down his chest and slide them under his shirt. As his teeth find the flimsy knot holding my gown together, he manages to undo the knot, his mouth never leaving my neck. With a bit more freedom from the open gown, he starts to kiss his way down my chest, as I ignore the slight pain in my back as I arch into him.

Suddenly I hear, "I suppose I could always come back later, but of course where would the fun it that be. Well, for me at least there would be no fun."

**EPOV**

As much affection as I had for my child, she has horrible timing. "Mind your manners, Pam," I tell her as I fix Sookie's gown and retie the knot."

"Always mind the ones you taught me, Master," she says. I give her a look as I carefully roll Sookie off me.

The look seems to do its job as Pam says, "I know you are eager to know what happened but I can always tell you tomorrow."

"No, now is fine Pam," I tell her, getting off the bed. "It certainly did not seem like the war Freyda was planning and I would like to know why."

"We were lucky to suspect what her plans were before Sookie confirmed them on the phone," Pam explains. "Which is a big part of why her plans were not fulfilled."

"How did you suspect her plans?" I asked curious about how they would know just how much power Freyda was after. I had the most contact with her as her husband and I had no idea.

"After you called me, I had started rallying our people in Shreveport in case we had needed to get in quick. You felt relatively calm but who knew how long that was going to last. Then the shifter came. I have to say he was quite annoying. It took all of my self control," Pam says.

"And you have oh so much," Sookie cuts her off with a grin.

"Easy there, my dear fairy, otherwise I just may forget about how much I have missed you all these years and cancel our shopping trip."

"Oh no, Pam. Not the shopping trip," Sookie says placing her hand over her heart in fake horror.

"Ladies," I interrupt them with my own smile at their playful banter, "can we get back to the task at hand please? I do need to know of any repercussions to our little situation."

The two share a glance, and I discover I certainly will be missing them not being together to gang up on me. With me having Sookie be the trade off though, it is something I will easily live with.

"Anyway," Pam starts to continue with her story. "The shifter showed at Fangtasia and was about to have him escorted off the property until I got close to him."

"And you smelled Eric on him," Sookie supplied.

"Under the strong, horrific scent of wet dog, yes I managed to smell Eric on him. He explained Eric wasn't with Freyda by choice and Sookie was there as well. Which was when I contacted Niall," Pam says giving me a pointed look.

"Niall helped with this whole thing? Where was he then? Why wasn't he helping at the battle?"

I sit back on the bed and tell Sookie, "He was there, Lover. He was helping the best he could."

"Well then where is he? He wouldn't have helped to get me out of there and then not come see me."

I hesitate before starting to tell her, "He was trying to keep the Fae out of the fight fully. He understood that Freyda wanted both side to wipe each other out. This would eliminate a great deal of Fae in her Area and allow her to take some sort of control due to their small numbers. He also managed to hold off Marcus for a time to allow me to get to you when Freyda took you back to the library."

I see it start to dawn in her face what happened to her great grandfather. "Eric, it was just the three of us in there and you killed Freyda. How did I get stabbed?"

I look quickly at Pam who moves to sit on the bed. "Marcus is the one who stabbed you Sookie."

Hearing it, Sookie closes her eyes and brings her knees to her chest. I wrap my arms around her and Pam places a hand on her shoulder. Niall and Sookie may not have been the closest of relatives but to her he was family and family was beyond important to her.

"Did anyone see how?" Sookie asks not opening her eyes.

"Unfortunately not," Pam says.

A tear slips down her face as Sookie asks, "Dermot. How is he?"

"He has seemed fine. He has been busy dealing with everything with Niall's passing," I tell her. "Both Dermot and Claude watched over you during the day when I could not. They then had to go back to start handling Niall's affairs."

Sookie pauses for a few seconds before asking Pam, "What happened after you contacted Niall? Freyda told us the two of them were involved at some point."

"Sookie I can talk this out with Pam after you fall asleep and then explain it to you tomorrow. We do not have to do this now."

"We may as well," she responds. "I want to know what happened."

Pam looks at me and I give her a nod to tall her to continue. "It appears Freyda had grand plans for control even back when she was with Niall. She tried to use him to help with the Fae to further her own agenda. Apparently, it was why he stayed out of the war for so long. He had grown to care for her and didn't want to leave her. On top of knowing she has had plans to use the Fae before, Niall was also aware of the current issues Freyda had with the Fae in her state. It was enough to have us think Freyda wanted to use Sookie to get the Fae involved. Especially, when Niall felt a blood offense occurred."

"Freyda knew the Fae would not have a choice to try and avenge a blood death. Especially one of the royal line.

"Exactly," Pam continues. "We also knew Freyda dealt extensively with werewolves. She has more on staff and in her retinue than vampires. So we knew she would most likely be using several packs, bringing them into a battle. Then of course, vampires. She had to have known Felipe would come after Eric with once he realized what was truly going on. Once we knew how many factions were involved, it wasn't too difficult to figure out what her goal was."

"When did you involve Felipe?" I asked her.

"I contacted him after you called me to warn him I thought there was something wrong."

"And you had him call once you felt all the pain Eric was in," Sookie says.

"I did. He was with me at that point having spoken to Merlotte himself. He was quite upset to hear you were taken as well, Sookie," Pam says.

"I am sure he was," I say softly still not liking the contact he had with Sookie through the years. Needing to know some more information. "What happened with the Weres? Most of them backed out of the fight."

"And you were able to sneak the one spy in," Sookie added.

"The spy was one of Alcide's pack. Alcide wanted to send someone in, and I had hoped Eric would recognize Colin from working with us before. As for why most of Freyda's Weres backed out of the fight – Alcide called them about an hour before we were set to attack and spoke to the pack masters. We didn't want them to have too much time to talk to Freyda. He said you were a friend to his pack and he hoped the situation could be resolved without starting a war to get you out safely. They were not exactly pleased they had been used. Freyda is lucky they didn't turn on her completely. Only some Weres refused their pack masters order to stand down. They were taken care of quite easily."

I take that in. The war Freyda had hoped for had not happened because of quick planning behind the scenes. Pam did her best to eliminate the other factions before the battle happened once she understood what was going on. There was just one more bit of information I needed. "The Arizona vampires. You said they were not a problem. Why?"

"Short answer is Felipe," Pam said.

I take that in. "And the long answer?" I ask her confused on how Felipe was the solution.

Pam gives me a look. "Felipe was concerned once he found out that Freyda was probably using you for something. His concern grew once he knew Sookie was there and had to call Freyda to stop your beating."

"Exactly how concerned, Pam?" I asked.

"You really don't give him enough credit," she says to which Sookie elbows me in my side. "He was concerned enough to contact the clan elders," Pam explains giving me a sharp look.

"I'm guessing that's a big thing huh?" Sookie asks.

I nod still stunned Felipe took it that far. Pam keeps talking through my silence. "Felipe knew the odds of getting you out safely were slim if there was an all out war. He also knew of Arizona's interest in the territory and his allegiance with Freyda. He wanted more help to get you out. He contacted the Amun clan elders knowing they would not be pleased with a plot that would take quite a few states under their control and add them to Zeus."

"The Amun elders then contacted Zeus to inform them of the clan wars that would erupt if this plot wasn't stopped. A state under Zeus had technically kidnapped two of Amun's retinue. Highly important revenue as it is. Zeus wasn't the most eager to step in but with a little not so gentle prodding, Felipe managed to get them to tell Arizona to cease and desist. He knew with the other planned precautions if the threat of Arizona was eliminated, Freyda's chances of winning were very low."

"And the cost to Felipe for the clan's help?" I ask, wondering how much it would cost me.

"He wouldn't say. You have to talk with him about what you are going to do here, Eric. I have been doing my best but there needs to be a permanent solution made soon," Pam says.

I walk around to Pam and embrace her, letting her feel just how proud and thankful I am to her. Releasing her from the hug, I place a kiss to her forehead and say, "I could not be more proud of you. You have exceeded my high expectations for you. You have done very well."

"I learned from the best, Master," she replies.

"Even I cannot take credit for all that you did. I give the credit to you."

Sookie then says, "Yes Pam. We wouldn't have gotten out of there without you. I very much appreciate it."

Pam quickly thanks us for our words and gives and excuse for why she has to leave. I know however, that she just doesn't want us to see how much our words affected her.

I get back into the bed and pull Sookie to me. "I am sorry about Niall," I tell her.

She nods into my head and whispers, "Thank-you. He was fighting for me. Yet someone else who died because of me."

"I am sure you were a great motivating factor in Niall participating in the battle," I tell her. "He would have anyway to save his people. Freyda was setting them up for decimation."

"Doesn't make it easier to accept."

"No I suppose it does not."

"I guess Sam isn't coming back tonight. It's been about two hours since he left."

"Are you that eager to talk with him."

"To talk with him? Not when he showed up here like he did. Need to talk to him? Yes. The sooner I do, the sooner we can settle everything."

"Sookie?" I want to ask her a question but I am hoping it does not start a fight.

"Yeah."

"Is your choice still no?"

She sighs and starts to say, "I just need time," but she's cut off with a pop and suddenly Dr. Ludwig is in the room.

"That, my dear, is something you may have more of thank you think," she says.

**Lots of information in this chapter. I was hoping to get the stuff with Sam out of the way but insecure Eric wanted to come out and play. Couple more things to wrap up. One or two chapters left than the epilogue. It all depends how the edit of the next chapter goes. As always thanks for reading and taking the time to review for those who are.**


	27. Figured You Out

**SPOV**

"That, my dear, is something you may have more of than you think," Dr. Ludwig says as she pops into the room.

I jump a bit at the sudden interruption in the room. Eric's arms pull me to him, but upon seeing whom the intruder is, he releases me and gets off the bed. I look to him to see if he has any idea what Dr. Ludwig is up to but he shrugs his shoulders and makes a motion for me to ask the doctor. That's certainly an improvement from his past behavior. Usually he got all the information and decided just what I should know.

I look back to the doctor and ask her, "What do you mean Dr. Ludwig?"

"Comparing from the blood I took a few days ago to the…"

"Wait," I say cutting her off. "You took blood from me recently?"

She looks to Eric and says, "Your vampire called me once the hospital had stabilized you. He wanted me to examine you as well."

It means a lot that he was that concerned about me. What I'm not too happy about is that he didn't tell me. I slowly turn to him counting to five in my head to allow me to calm down some. Looking at him, I take in that he actually looks a bit sheepish. I've never seen that look on him before and I find it surprisingly calming me down.

He surprises me by saying something first. "I am sorry. I should have told you I had Ludwig here to make sure you were okay."

"Why didn't you?" I ask him suddenly worried about what she may have found.

Picking up on my fear he says, "You are okay. She did not find anything of alarm. As for not telling you? We have had quite a few discussions in the last few days. It has simply slipped my mind."

I start to respond but Dr. Ludwig cuts me off by saying, "I am not here for relationship counseling. Do you want to know what I have found?"

I turn to her and say "Please Dr. Ludwig."

"As I was saying, I compared blood taken from you just days ago to the samples taken during your captivity with the Fairies and during the attack by the Maenad. From the testing done, your body has not been aging as I would expect a human's to."

"She is not fully human," Eric says.

"Yes Vampire," Dr. Ludwig says while rolling her eyes, which causes me to suppress a giggle. Eric gives me a sharp look though so the humor at his expense must have gotten through the bonds. "That's what explains her not aging as such. Her aging however, seems to have been happening as a normal human until some point between the attack from the Maenad and the mess with the fairies. It has slowed somewhere in between the two attacks."

"Slowed but not stopped?" Eric asks.

"Correct," says Dr. Ludwig. "She has not stopped aging but the process in her has slowed dramatically."

"Why wasn't this found when during when she was hospitalized after the fairy attack?"

"There wasn't enough of a discrepancy then to warrant further testing. There was a larger discrepancy this time.

"What does this mean Dr. Ludwig?" I ask her.

"You will have a longer lifespan than the average human," she states simply.

When she says that, I can no longer sit up by myself. I fall back onto the pillows and softly ask, "How much longer."

Eric moves towards me and takes my hand, knowing that something is bothering me.

"That is hard to estimate. This decrease in aging hasn't stopped either. In fact it has slowed even more since you were held captive by the fairies. That's what caused the larger difference that called for extra testing. It's a bit hard to predict if your aging will hold constant, keep slowing down, or start to speed up again. I could monitor it with monthly blood tests if you wish."

I nod at her words but have nothing more to say on the matter. I hear Eric thank the doctor and ask if there's anything else we need to know about his blood in my system. She says something but I'm not really listening. I'm too focused on what I've learned today.

I feel him get into the bed and I turn on my side with my back to him, but push up against him so his arms can surround me. He slowly strokes his hand down my arm. He waits a few minutes then asks, "Do you want to tell me what is bothering you?"

I take a deep breath and tell him, "I'm going to have to see pretty much everyone I love die."

He's quiet for a minute, and I know he's thinking that I would have had to anyway if I decided to be turned as well. "I wish I could take that pain away from you. All I can say is I will be there for you if you will let me," he says softly.

I nod and try to cuddle further into him, finding comfort in the words I know he is struggling for. "It was different for me, in my time," he says. I am surprised as he continues to talk.

"People were not expected to live long. It was actually a surprise when they did. When my brother died, although I missed him and grieved him, I was more concerned with marrying and taking care of Aude. I mourned my children I lost before I was turned. They were pieces of me here in this world for too short of a time. I had come to care for Aude and when she and the baby got sick, I knew what was coming. I grieved for them and I would miss Aude, but at the time, I had to be more concerned with making sure the children were cared for as I left for battle."

He pauses and I know he is talking about the battle he never made it home from. Ocella had turned him before he was able to get back. "I was never allowed to approach my family again, so I am not sure what happened to my remaining relations. I like to think my sons were good warriors and protectors of the village. That my daughter grew and married someone who cared for and protected her."

He stops again and I'm not sure where he is going with his trip down memory lane. He turns me in his arms so I am facing him. "You care for your loved ones so much," he says. "With my experiences I may not completely understand the loss you feel for them. However, if it is anything as bad as even the thought of something happening to Pam," he pauses with a bit of waver in his voice, "or to you, I just may have an idea. And I will do anything I can to help you through it."

He may not think he has much experience with loss, but I know better. I know the loss in his life has helped form him into the person he is today. And I am touched by his words and how he wants to be able to comfort me so much, even if he is unsure how.

I lean up to give him a kiss that he quickly returns. He keeps his hands relatively still understanding the comfort I need in that moment. Too soon he pulls back and mutters, "Damn."

"What is it?"

"I have to leave to find shelter from the sun. I do not want to leave you like this. Do you want to come with me?" he asks.

I think about it but shake my head and tell him, "I appreciate the thought but could really use some time to think."

He stiffens and I quickly say, "Not about us Eric. I don't need to think about us," I tell him quickly giving him a last kiss.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

I nod. "I'll be okay, Eric. Just hurry back to me when you can. I love you."

That brings a smile to his face and he says, "I love you too," before heading out the door.

Once he leaves, I am left alone with my thoughts. I realize I should probably have been paying attention to what Ludwig had told Eric about his blood. Oh well, I will ask him tomorrow. With thoughts of Sam, my now longer than expected life, and visions of everyone but me growing old, I find myself falling asleep.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I know I'm not alone in my room. After sensing who it is I am tempted to pretend to still be asleep. Problem is he would know it. Keeping my back to him I say, "I'm surprised you came back. Although kinda cowardly to come back during the day, isn't it?"<p>

Sam sighs before replying, "I guess I deserve that."

"You deserve a hell of a lot more after what you pulled yesterday."

Another sigh before he says, "If I apologize will you at least look at me so we can talk."

"Would you mean it?" I ask him.

"I am sorry that what I said yesterday hurt you. That's not at all what I wanted."

"You should have thought of that before you came in here acting like an ass," I told him, shifting myself into a sitting position on the bed.

"I said I was sorry. Eric just brings out the worst in me."

"No you don't, Sam Merlotte," I say to him. "Eric is not to blame for how you behaved yesterday. Besides, Eric wouldn't be able to bring it out if it wasn't there to begin with. Why did you even come by yesterday?"

"I needed to be sure you were ok. I still do care about you."

"Yes I am still alive, with no help from you I might add," I said starting to get angry.

"I was there. I was fighting to get you out safely."

"And when I was stabbed? You didn't seem too concerned keeping me alive then," I bite out at him.

At least he has the decency to look away from me at that point. Him not looking at me allows me to take a breath and calm down. If we keep yelling at each other we aren't going to accomplish much. That would just mean talking to him again, which isn't something I'm too eager to do.

"You know I didn't want to become a vampire, Sam. Why did you tell Eric to turn me?"

"Past tense, Sook? Something change in the last few days?"

"Just answer the question, Sam."

"Is it so hard to believe I wasn't ready for you to go?"

No I take my turn to sigh. "I understand that was probably part of it Sam. But I know that's not all of it." I can't get exactly what from his mangled thoughts but I know there's more to it. I can guess, but I hope I'm wrong.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"The truth, Sam. For maybe the first time in years we need to be truthful to each other."

"The biggest part of me just wasn't ready to let you go yet, Sook," he starts. "But there was another part of me that…" he starts but trails off.

"Hoped I would hate Eric if he turned me," I finish for him surprising myself with how calm my voice is. At least Sam looks uncomfortable as he nods his admission.

"So that's what you hoped to accomplish. You wanted me to become a vampire against my will and possibly hate the only person who could have helped me through it."

He's quiet. "Just get out, Sam," I tell him. I had hoped to discuss the end of our marriage to get that over with but I couldn't even look at him right now. I just kept thinking of the life he was hoping I would have. I don't think I could ever actually hate Eric even if he had turned me. It bothers me that was what Sam was hoping for though.

Sam gets up out of the chair he's been sitting in but instead of heading out of the room, he heads to my bed. "Not before I tell you what I came here for. I need you to know something, even if it bothers me to hell and back. Eric cares for you. God I saw that night just how much. His face when you had been stabbed said it all. But then he knew. He knew you didn't want to be a vampire and he never once considered turning you. Not really. Not even after I eluded your decision may have changed. He would have had the perfect excuse to do what he wanted to but instead he respected your choice. I am so sorry that I didn't."

At that Sam gets up to leave and I am trying to hold back the tears that have formed in my eyes. To have someone else, to have Sam of all people, point out how obvious Eric's feelings for me are is a little overwhelming.

As Sam walks out of the room, I have to make a decision. Talk it all out with him now or just keep putting it off. As much as I am angry with him, I don't want it hanging over me. "Where did we go wrong, Sam?" I ask him quietly.

He stops but doesn't turn around and says, "Sookie we started wrong."

"That just may be the understatement of the year," I respond. "You blackmailed me into that first date."

He turns around but doesn't come any closer. "You always loved another. What's worse is I always knew it."

"Why did you go through with it then?" I ask him curious to why he would do that to himself.

He runs a hand through his hair before saying, "I guess I was always hoping one day I would be enough. One day you would realize you loved me and not him. How about you?" he asks.

"Maybe a little of the same. I couldn't see a way to be with Eric again so I tried to move on."

"Didn't work though, did it?"

"I am sorry for that Sam. I never should have married you when my heart wasn't yours."

"I never should have blackmailed you to date me, let alone marry you knowing you never loved me."

"Sam I did love you. It just wasn't in the way it needed to be. You were a good friend." I tell him.

"It wasn't bad in the beginning," he says. "When did that change? When did we start avoiding each other?"

"I think we both realized that I still loved Eric. I never really stopped and it didn't seem like I ever would."

"Staying in this marriage isn't fair to either of us."

"No, it's not," I tell him. "Especially, since I'm with Eric now."

"Yeah I figured that when I smelled him on you." He pauses before continuing, "I am sorry for how I behaved yesterday. Blame it on jealousy."

"That's no excuse," I tell him. "There was no need to be cruel."

He puts his hands up in a surrender motion. "I really didn't come here to fight," he says.

"Right," I say. "So how do we handle this from here."

"We have kept thing mostly separate. Only thing we have together is the bar. A divorce should be relatively simple."

"You sound like you know what you're talking about. You been divorced before?" I ask him, attempting to make a joke.

He looks down and says, "No, but I have spoken to a lawyer."

"Oh," I say not realizing he's gone that far. "I didn't think you would have had a chance yet with you being involved in helping to get us out."

Still not looking up at me, he says, "It was before all of this."

At that I stay quiet. I can't really say I'm surprised or can I explain the little bit of hurt I feel at his admission.

Sam clears his throat and says, "Your house has always been in your name and of course it's yours to keep. I wouldn't dream of fighting you on that."

I nod at his words and tell him, "I'll sign over my portion the bar to you. It's always been yours."

At that it's his turn to nod, and he says, "Thanks. Everything else should be rather easy. We kept our savings accounts separate and we'll split the checking."

"Sounds good," I say.

"Well, I guess that's it," he says getting up to leave. "I'll have papers drawn up." He stops at the door and looking back says, "You think we could ever be friends again?"

I look at him not knowing how to throw away years of our friendship but not seeing how to separate that from all the pain we've caused each other. "I'd like to be able to yes, Sam but I think I need time. I think we need time and to just see how things go."

He nods and says, "You know if you ever need anything you can call."

"You can do the same," I tell him.

He gives me a little wave before walking out the door. Seeing him leave, I let the tears that have been collecting in my eyes start to fall. Our marriage may have been doomed from the start and I may be happy with Eric now but I can't help but think a part of my life has ended. All that's left for me to do is move on to the next.

**EPOV**

I am surprised when I make it to the hospital and find Sookie walking in the hallway, standing almost fully upright and walking. I am glad I do not feel much pain from her but I am worried she will strain herself and get hurt more. I get to her side and help her support herself. "Are you alright?" I ask her, concerned when I see her grimace.

"I am fine," she says between gritted teeth. "The stupid doctor won't let me leave this stupid place unless I can walk down the hallway without starting to bleed again. I am almost there."

I do not want to tell her it does not look like she will be going home tonight but something must have shown quickly on my face because she says, "I'm bleeding aren't I?"

"Smells like it, Lover," I say apologetically.

"Will you check, I'm not stopping if you're just smelling my dried up old blood.

Knowing what I will find I still carefully open the gown so not to expose her and see that although it's not to bad, she is still bleeding. I run my finger on her back so I can show her.

"Sorry Lover," I say. It looks like you are here for another night."

"Ugh," she groans out. "Can you help me get back to the room then?"

"Of course," I say gently lifting her up.

"I can walk you know," she says.

"I would like to get there in under a half hour," I tell her with a smirk, while avoiding the slap she tried to land on my head. I quickly place a kiss to hers before placing her back on the bed having made it back to her room. I quickly smell that the shifter had been here today but I do not mention anything. Instead I ask her how her day went.

"Frustrating," she responds. "Between the doctor saying I'm not ready to go home yet and Sam stopping by, it has been a frustrating day."

"Sam stopped by?" I ask her.

"Yeah, like you didn't smell it the second you walked in the door," she says.

"Are you okay after talking to him?" I ask sitting down on the bed.

She moves until she is pressed into my side and says, "I am. I'm glad we talked and it's over with. He actually spoke to lawyer before and a divorce seems easy since neither of us will fight it."

"But you are still upset."

"Not about ending the marriage. That needed to happen. It's just…it's a lot happening at once you know."

I nod. "A lot has happened in the last week."

"It would help if I can get out of here to," she says sulking.

"That I may be able to help you out with," I tell her.

"Oh yeah," she says like she does not believe me.

"Dr. Ludwig said it is safe for you to have a bit more of my blood. It may just be enough to close the wound for good."

"I was wondering what she said. I meant to ask."

"You would be able to handle a couple mouthfuls but no more for about a week. So you cannot get hurt for awhile," I tell her lifting up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah. Like it's my fault I get hurt," she says.

"Not what I said," I told her. "Just do not get mad if I am more protective this next week. For example, if you were to stay here a bit longer, I would not be upset."

"Oh no, Northman. Give me that wrist of yours."

"Let me seal it again first, then I'll put some right on it before you drink okay?"

"Anything to get me out of here"

I turn her away from me and separate the gown they insist she wears. I gently lick at wound, cleaning away the blood and sealing it. Pressing a kiss to it when I am done, I bite into my wrist and let some fall right on to it, before bringing the wrist to Sookie's mouth.

There are no words for the experience of having her drink from me – for knowing that my blood is getting into her system and becoming one with hers. To know we are connected on such a deep level. Not to mention the physical aspect to it.

I pull my wrist away from her mouth far too soon but I do not want to risk her having more. My hand is not yet at my side before she says, "Okay let's go hit that hallway again."

"Sookie," I say to her. "I think it is a little too late to be discharged tonight."

"Well, if I can get down the hallway tonight, they can discharge me first thing in the morning," she says getting off the bed just as my phone rings. I am going to ignore it before I see it is Pam. She is still handling things for me and knows not to call unless it is important.

I pick up the call just as Sookie makes it to the door. "Felipe is going to be stopping by the hospital, Eric," Pam tells me.

"Fabulous," I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He's not pleased with how you've been avoiding him."

"Even better."

I am following Sookie out of the room and am about to respond as Sookie comes back into the room and pushes against me saying, "Felipe is here."

**Still winding some stuff down. Next chapter Eric talks things out with Felipe and we get to see just how he was involved and how much he may have known. That should be the last actual chapter before the epilogue. Once again, thanks for reading and thanks for all those taking the time to review.**

**Rachel – Thanks so much for taking the time to leave a review. I agree these two still have some problems however, the last few chapters have been through them trying to work through them. I can explain some of the things I was hoping to accomplish with the last chapter. Eric did try to leave to let Sookie talk with Sam but Sookie was the one stopped him. She felt it was more important to discuss things with Eric at the time then deal with Sam. In essence, this was Sookie choosing Eric. Eric being upset about being pushed away isn't about him thinking Sookie should be lucid – it's about him being insecure. He didn't understand why. All he knows is she couldn't get away from him fast enough. He thought she might have changed her mind about being with him. As for Pam stopping Eric and Sookie would Sookie really have continued after being interrupted, in a hospital room, when her back is in pain? I at least didn't think so. Eric letting Pam say some jokes about Sam? I didn't think he would want to defend the man who came in and insulted him. Notice Sookie wasn't jumping to his defense either. As for apologizing for what Freyda did - we get a bit of the blame game next chapter with Felipe and what he has to say. I think I touched on all your points/questions. If I missed one feel free to ask again and if you have an account sign in and I can get back to you sooner.**


	28. How's it Gonna Be

**SPOV**

"Felipe is here," I tell Eric walking back into the room knowing he's not going to be happy to see Felipe. By the look on his face, I am right. He quietly but firmly says something into his phone before hanging up.

"He doesn't look happy, Eric. What's been going on?"

He doesn't get a chance to answer as Felipe walks in the door saying, "Why don't you tell her why I don't look happy, Eric? Tell her that you've been avoiding me. Maybe she can tell me why."

I look to Eric and start to ask what Felipe is talking about but he quickly says, "Do not speak so condescendingly of her." Great! Now they're both talking about me like I'm not even in the room.

"Well why don't you tell me why you have been avoiding me then?"

"I have not been. You know I have been here with Sookie. You could have come to me anytime."

"It is not my job to come to you! Decisions have to be made, Eric. You have put them off long enough."

"I have not been putting them off. I have simply been spending time with my wife as she recovers."

"She has been awake for days now. You can't use that as an excuse."

"There are things I wish to discuss with her before any decisions are made."

That gets my attention and I can see it gets Felipe's as well. He pauses for a minute and stares at Eric who for the first time I have ever seen, flounders under another's glare. "You mean to tell me you want her input in making these decisions."

At Eric's silence, Felipe continues saying, "You know how this will look, Eric. She can't be seen as a weakness for you."

"She is not a weakness for me," Eric bites back.

"That is not what others will see. You are putting her in danger."

"Do not tell me how to interact with my wife, Felipe. You of all people should not be discussing with me about putting her in danger," Eric says angrily as a nurse walks into the room.

"You certainly haven't been interacting with her that much in the last few years," Felipe says rather calmly, causing the burse to look at me sorrowfully before she runs from the room. Even if I don't know what they are, I know Eric and Felipe have their issues but I'm shocked they are hashing it out where it can be easily overheard.

"Gentlemen," I start to say, trying to get their attention before anything else is overheard.

The vampires in the room ignore me as Felipe continues and says, "She was in no danger when with me. I explained to you why she was needed at those times."

"It was not worth putting her at risk," Eric says through gritted teeth.

"I think the fact you are standing here proves that statement wrong."

What! Felipe just hinted at the fact that something could have happened to Eric if I had not helped him with my telepathy. I am about to ask what is going on when the nurse comes back into the room – and she isn't alone this time.

"Uh, guys," I say trying yet again to get there attention. I have no idea where all the vampire instincts have gone as Felipe says, "Eric, I didn't come here to argue with you. We need to discuss what is going to be done with Oklahoma."

At that, the nurses look at me and I put on a dumb smile and shrug my shoulders as they run from the room. And I've had enough of being ignored.

"Boys," I yell as I clap my hands to further get your attention. They both turn to me, their shock of my actions apparent on their face.

"Are you two quite finished?" I ask. "I get that you two have issues you have to work out and problems to solve, but do you really think my hospital room is the best place to do it? I mean, I thought you liked to keep these things secret. No less than three nurses are now trying to figure out why two vampires are discussing what needs to happen with Oklahoma."

At least that seems to shake them. The two quickly look from me to each other. Felipe then looks to me before turning back to Eric and says, "I will go and glamour the nurses and meet you back at the compound in an hour."

Eric comes to the side of my bed and picks me up. "Have them think Sookie has been discharged."

Felipe hesitates before nodding and leaving the room. "Well Lover, it looks like you are getting your wish of getting out of here," he says with a bit of a smile as he walks over to a window and opens it.

"Oh yes, and just the way I wanted to – out the window," I say as I tighten my hold on Eric's neck as he jumps out the window and starts to fly us. "Do we really need to go back there, Eric?" I ask not eager to spend more time in a place where so many bad things have happened.

He nods before saying, "At least for tonight. Hopefully things will be settled tonight and we can go elsewhere tomorrow."

"Not home?" I ask him fully aware he didn't say we could go home tomorrow.

He looks down at me "That depends on how the conversation about Oklahoma goes tonight."

I am surprise at how short the journey is. In less than ten minutes we are landing in the courtyard of the compound.

"If it takes so little time to get here, why is Felipe not going to be here for an hour?" I ask.

"Besides putting a glamour on the nurses, I would imagine he is giving me some time to discuss things with you."

"Which it sounds like you should have done already," I say to him gently. I don't want him to think I'm necessarily angry, but if it's so important we should have already spoke about it.

"Again I am sorry. Like with Ludwig, other things to discuss just kept coming up."

"Priorities, Eric. We've got to prioritize. If there are things I need to know you have got to make sure to tell me. Just like I have to make to tell you the important stuff."

"I am sorry," he says again.

"Hey," I say taking his face in my hands. "I don't expect this communication thing to be perfect overnight," I tell him. "What's more important is that when there are problems we talk about how to fix them so we can get better at it." He nods as he starts to lead me inside to an area I hadn't been to before and opens the door to a sitting room. "So what's going on with Oklahoma?" I ask him.

"One minute," he tells me before using his vampire speed to exit the room and be back almost before I realized he was gone. "I am sorry but I do not know what happened to your things," he says before handing me one of his shirts and a pair of shorts. "I thought you would want to get out of the hospital gown."

I take the clothes and quickly step into the shorts but Eric stops me before I can put the shirt on completely. "Your back is healed. Would you like me to take out the stitches?" I tell him yes and almost immediately I can feel his fangs softly against my skin ripping and pulling at the stitches. I feel him lick at my back at the small holes left by the stitches. When he's done, he pulls the shirt down for me.

I turn to him and ask, "Will you now tell me what was going on at the hospital?

"The Queen is dead," he said simply.

"Yes, you killed her," I say.

"Which would mean the state falls to me. There are two issues that can complicate things, however," he says.

"Complicates things how?" I ask trying to get all the information.

"Well for one, I was married to Freyda and I'm the one that killed her. This whole thing, going back to the marriage contract negotiated by Appius, could have been considered part of a coup."

"Are you in trouble, Eric?" I ask him, worried that there may be punishment for what happened.

"I could have been however, with the Clans being notified of what really occurred, I should not receive punishment."

"Are you sure?"

"As it has been close to a week, charges would have already been filed."

"Ok so what's the other complication," I ask glad he shouldn't face any consequences.

"Technically, it would be a sign of disrespect not to offer Felipe the state since he is my King."

"Well, you never wanted to be a King yourself."

"No, I do not."

"So imagine my surprise when it has almost been a week and I still have not received any paperwork to add Oklahoma to my retinue," Felipe says walking into the room.

**EPOV**

I inwardly groan as Felipe walks into the room. I am no closer to making a decision, as there is a multitude of pros and cons to weigh. "You have not received any paperwork because a decision has not been made yet. Pam has been doing excellent work settling things down in the mean time."

"She has," Felipe agrees, "However, the vampires in the Area need to pledge fealty. They need to know who to support. What is the delay in your decision?"

"I have no desire to be King, yet I find myself also wishing not to be under the influence and control of another King I cannot trust."

"Careful, Eric," Felipe growls at me. "You are coming dangerously close to a treasonous remark.

Sookie sensing the rising tension makes a grab for my arm. I move so I am slightly in front of her in case things escalate although I have no intention of them doing so.

"I mean no treason, My King," I say honestly. "You asked what was making my decision so difficult. I simply answered."

"You are still holding me responsible for Victor's actions," Felipe says. "I have not given you a reason not to trust since you killed him."

I sneer at his statement before I say, "You threw me to Freyda without a second thought." As he remains quiet I continue to say, "You knew I despised having to meet with her and yet you allowed her to kidnap me for 10 days without discussing it with me. Now you say I can trust you?"

"Having you stay with Freyda was the best decision I could make at the time, Eric," Felipe says to me quietly. I feel Sookie push into my back a bit confused as I am with his words but she stays quiet.

"I do not understand," I tell him.

"Freyda had not spoken to me ahead of time asking to allow her to keep you for longer. She had Marcus call me while the two of you were…" he looks at Sookie before saying, "indisposed. However, just before Marcus had called, one of my spies had gotten word about a plot against Ms. Stackhouse. Freyda was behind it and wanted to take Sookie."

As Felipe says that, Sookie stiffens at my side. Felipe notices too and stops talking. I look to her and she shakes her head motioning to let Felipe continue. I shake my head back at her and say, "Priorities Sookie. You are my priority. What is wrong?"

She buries her head in my chest and says, "I'm sorry," so quietly I almost cannot hear her.

I wrap my arms around her and ask, "For what?"

"This was all my fault," she says.

"No," I say sharply. "None of this is your fault. How can you even think that?" I ask her.

"She wanted me, Eric. She needed me to get the Fae involved in the war she wanted."

"And how is that your fault?" I ask her. "You cannot help who you are and you are not responsible for Freyda's insane want for power. It was not your fault," I tell her. "If anyone is to blame, it is me," I say. "I should have known she was planning something. I should have known she was after you. If I had not stayed away or made different decisions, this may never had happened."

She pushes away from my chest and pulls my face down to gently kiss me. "I blame you for nothing," she tells me. "You didn't have much of a choice to avoid marrying her and both of us made horrible decisions. We can't focus on the past, Eric. We need to use it to learn from and focus on the future."

I nod and pull her to my chest again. After some time, Felipe clears his throat bringing our attention back to him.

"Although the blame lies with Freyda, I myself take part of it," he says. "I could have made different decisions when I had no way of calling you securely to alert you," Felipe continues. "I didn't know if you would be overheard if I called you on your cell. Then Marcus called and I had minutes to make a decision. I thought with you there, Ms. Stackhouse would be safer."

"You knew she planned to get to Sookie and did nothing to stop it?"

"By the time I was able to get protection to her, Mr. Merlotte had already been taken. At that point, I knew Ms. Stackhouse would do anything to free him. I was worried that hindering her by trying to help would endanger her more," Felipe says.

"So you just allowed her to go to Freyda where anything could have happened."

"I knew you would not allow anything to happen to her."

"And during the day?" I ask remembering when Sookie had been taken and abused while I was dead for the day.

"You may not like my choices, but what else was I to do in the situation? Say no to Freyda and have Sookie there alone? Stop her from going after Merlotte and what? Tie her up during the day so she couldn't go after him?"

"So you instead used me like you used Sookie," I ask him.

"When did he use me?" Sookie asks.

I look at her before explaining, "When you used your telepathy for him, he was having you gather information for plots against me. He was using you to protect me like he used me to protect you."

"So we protected each other. You can't fault him for that," she says.

I think about what Felipe has revealed. He had to make split second decisions and I cannot say if it were I making them, I would have done anything different. I may have not liked how his decisions affected me, but given the situation I am glad I was there with Sookie and do not want to think about what may have happened if I were not.

Turning from Sookie to Felipe I say, "I understand your reasoning Felipe however, understand I do not want to be in a position where I can be used by anyone again."

"So you don't want to be King yourself and you don't want to be under the control of another King." Felipe looks pensive. "A compromise of sorts?" he asks piquing my interest. I am curious to see how this matter can be compromised on.

"I had decided to appoint two acting regents to help cover states in my retinue to keep us from being spread too thin. I don't want to be left open for a coup and having someone with virtual control over the state constantly present would help ensure that doesn't happen."

I stay quiet guessing what he is alluding too but I want to hear it from him.

"If you were to assume the position I was planning on offering you, you would not have the full requirements as king for the state. That would still fall to me. You would however, have most of the freedoms as a king"

"You would still retain some control over me," I say to him.

"Damn it, Eric," Felipe says showing his anger for the first time tonight. He turns away and starts pacing.

I say the first thing that comes to my head, which is, "I need a time out." Not my finest moment I will admit. I hear Sookie suppress a giggle and Felipe turns to look at me like I have lost my mind. I may have for a second there.

"You have revealed a lot Felipe. I understand the motivations for your decisions and I need time to think so I can make the best decision."

Felipe continues to stare at me for a few seconds before saying, "You have an hour. A decision will be made tonight," and walks out of the room.

Once Felipe leaves, Sookie lets out the laughter she has been holding in. I turn to her and say, "We discussed time outs. They are a necessary thing sometimes."

"Yes they are, for us, Eric," she says continuing to giggle a bit. "Not for your vampire boss."

I give her a bit of a smirk and say, "Well it worked, did it not?"

"Ok, I'll give you that, Viking," she says pressing a quick kiss to my lips. "Although, I have to admit, I am a bit surprised."

I sit on the couch and pull her down next to me. "So Oklahoma?" she asks.

"Yes. Oklahoma," I repeat. "You are happy in Louisiana."

"I am. That doesn't mean I can't be happy elsewhere though."

"You would consider moving here with me."

She takes a breath and then says, "If you were here, I would consider it. I probably wouldn't move right away though," she looks up at me. "What's important to me is you're happy with your decision. The rest we can figure out."

"You think I can trust Felipe though," I say to her sensing her feelings. "You think I can trust him enough to remain working under him."

"I don't think he has given us a reason not to trust him. Has he done anything since Victor's death that would believe you couldn't."

"No," I say almost hesitantly.

"You have never trusted anyone easily have you?" she asks me.

I shake my head. "For the longest time, there was no one I could trust. Then I made Pam although even then, trust took time. On both our parts."

"You trust her now though?"

"With my life."

"And me?" she asks.

"I trust you now," I tell her.

"Now?" she asks.

"I have probably trusted you with my general well being since we got stuck at that gas station. However, with we both kept secrets from the other in the past for different reasons. My instincts have said I could trust you with everything else shortly after I got you back from the fairies."

"And what do your instincts tell you about trusting Felipe," she asks.

"To trust him," I say softly hating to admit it.

After I say that, Sookie stays quiet and rests her head on my shoulder letting me think. It is true Felipe has never given me any outright reason not to trust him. Should he have had more control over Victor? Absolutely, however he did learn from his mistake and even I must admit the running of the three states has been almost impeccable, since I killed Victor.

Asking Sookie to help with her telepathy? Yeah not so happy with that but can I truly fault him now that I know it was for my personal safety? Having me stay with Freyda to save Sookie? I would have come for her anyway once I learned she had Sookie. Did the motivations excuse his actions?

I am drawn out of my musings when Felipe walks back into the room. Sookie picks up her head so I can stand up from the couch. "Well, Eric," Felipe says in a tone that alerts me there will be no further discussion on the matter.

"I have no desire to be King," I tell him. "I offer the state of Oklahoma given to me with the death of wife, to my King who has my fealty."

Felipe places his hand on my shoulder and says, "I offer you the position of acting regent for the state of Louisiana."

"I accept the position."

"Very well Eric," Felipe says. "I will draw up the paperwork and the announcements will be made tomorrow night. I will leave you and Ms. Stackhouse to enjoy the rest of your evening," he says starting to walk from the room.

"Felipe," I call to stop him. "What retribution is the clan asking for?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," he says.

"You went to them for me. I would say I am concerned."

"They are there for our protection. They did not want to lose control of three states either, so that was also taken into consideration."

"Their protection is not cheap, Felipe," I say to him.

"They did not get what they originally wanted so the financial retribution is substantially higher than usual."

"What did they want?"

He hesitates before saying, "A telepath. They wanted Ms. Stackhouse. I refused."

I take that in. The clan requesting Sookie made it seem they wouldn't just outright take her. It would worry other vampires that members of their retinues were not safe. They would start to doubt the clan leaders, which could have horrible consequences.

Then there is Felipe turning down the demand. Maybe I can trust him more than I thought. "The consequence for denying them Sookie?" I ask.

"Steeper financial payment and the unlimited use of two others of my retinue for a number of years."

"I will help you with the payments," I tell him.

"No need, Eric," he says turning from me to let me know the conversation is over. "I am just happy with the outcome." I have to admit his actions surprise me.

I look at Sookie who is still on the couch. "Does this mean we get to go home tomorrow?" she asks hopefully.

I nod and she jumps on and runs into my arms. "We will have to stay for the announcements and pledges of fealty but after that, we may leave."

Still in my arms, she presses her lips against mine gently at first. Soon the kisses become more needing as her tongue fights its way into my mouth. Her legs wrap around my waist and I bring one of my hands under her shirt cupping her through her bra. As her hand makes its way down my chest, getting dangerously close to the buckle of my pants, a popping noise fills the rooms.

I quickly push Sookie behind me and turn, growling, snapping down my fangs at the intruder. I force myself to calm myself down as I see it's Sookie's fairy uncle.

"You may not want to get in the habit of randomly popping in," I tell him. "It is not good for your health."

Dermot ignores me as he asks Sookie excitedly, "Sookie, have seen or heard from Niall?"

At that we both straighten up and Sookie pushes in front of me. "No, why would I, Dermot? We all thought he was dead."

"So did we. But he hasn't visited anyone before starting his journey to the Summerlands. He must be still alive!"

**Last cliffhanger! Next chapter is the epilogue where we will find out what is going on with Niall and see what the future has in store for these two. Thanks to everyone for reading and adding this story to their alerts. As always, a special thanks to everyone taking the time to leave a review. I appreciate the input.**


	29. It Feels Like Home

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me_

_And how long I've waited for your touch_

_And if you knew how happy you are making me_

_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

_**14 months later**_

**SPOV**

I take a deep breath before I look up at Eric and start to say, "I don't think you have any idea just how happy you can make me. It can be a simple smile that I know is saved for only me. It can be a simple touch to my back or arm that shows you care. It can be so many things and I'm thankful every night that I am the one you choose to make happy. I am thankful everyday that you are here, that we are together again. We were apart for far too long, and I don't plan on letting that happening ever again.

"Love is something that I have always felt. Love for my family. Love for my friends. All that was familiar to me. Loving you wasn't exactly. In fact, I denied what you meant to me for a good, long time. But you wouldn't exactly let me go and that is another thing I am grateful for. You made me face my feelings.

"I love you so much it sometimes scared me because a love this powerful, this strong wasn't something I was used to feeling. But now, I find myself unwilling to live without it. You have become the constant in my life, who I turn to when I have a bad day; who I turn to for comfort. Eric, my heart is yours and I love you with all of it."

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_And how long I've been so alone_

_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done_

**EPOV**

"My Lover," I say which earns me a bit of a glare. I cannot help but smirk but she is right. Now is not the time for that. "Sookie," I amend. "I have walked this earth, for more than a thousand years. After the first five hundred or so, life tends to get quite repetitive. Even with my fabulous child who has been a wonderful companion through the years. She means a great deal to me and had brought me great joy. For the longest time, it was she and I, and I never even imagined there was something more out there.

"Living this long makes it easy to think you have nothing left to learn in life and you become complacent in life. That changed the night you walked into this bar. Since then I have been doing nothing but learning. I have learned how to see the world through fresh eyes and to have an appreciation for it. I have learned how to enjoy life and not simply exist in it.

"Most importantly, you have taught me how to love and how to be open to being loved. I am honored everyday that you choose to accept my love. Sookie, I love you more than I ever thought was possible."

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

**SPOV**

I'm not even sure if Niall has finished saying, "Eric, you may now kiss your bride," before Eric's lips are pressed firmly against mine. It may not be a marriage recognized by the state yet, but it will be recognized but everyone who counts to me. Eric was willing to fly to a state to marry me legally and I am sure we will do that eventually, but that wasn't what was important to me today.

We had a renewal of sorts by the knife, and the bond was restored, so vampires acknowledged our marriage. We had a ceremony so the Fae would also acknowledge it. Today was something our human friends could recognize. I didn't need some stuffy government official to accept it.

As everyone was wishing their congratulations, Niall came over and took my hand and brought it to his lips saying, "I am pleased that you are so happy Sookie."

I pulled on his arm to bring him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "I am so happy you are here, Niall." I couldn't help but think he almost wasn't.

Niall had contacted Dermot about two days after I found out he may still be alive. As he was fighting Marcus, some vampires had come to Marcus' aid. Niall managed to send them to their final death, but not before he, himself was greatly injured. That was how Marcus was able to get to me.

The local Oklahoma Fae had seen how badly hurt Niall was. They had also seen him fighting on our side and due to Freyda's history with them and the verdict Eric was backed into giving, they had no trust for us and felt Niall needed to be protected from us. They took him and kept him hidden from us as he was healing.

Niall had been unconscious for days conserving his magic and healing from the inside. As he got stronger, the Fae tried to convince him that we were the enemy. They really couldn't be blamed as Freyda had been persecuting them for years. I had been curious to why Niall didn't just leave once he was strong enough. Instead, he stayed for close to an extra week.

According to Niall, he used this time to explain that Oklahoma would have new management since Freyda was dead. That didn't seem to appease most of them since Eric had made the verdict that was an insult to them. They were ready to declare war with the Oklahoma vampires, which would also include Nevada, Arkansas, and Louisiana, regardless of Niall's support or ruling against it.

It took Niall almost a week and a promise that if the Fae continued to be persecuted he, himself, would step in and fight for them for the Oklahoma Fae to back down. There were also a few well-placed calls to Fae residing in the other three states to explain how they were treated.

As the last of our friends and family offer their congratulations, Eric pulls me to the dance floor and pulls me close to him. I lay my head on his chest as we move slowly, just the two of us.

"Thanks for doing this, Eric." We had waited a bit until everything with Sam was finalized and done with.

He pulls up my chin so I am looking at him and says, "There is no need for thanks. This just ties us together in another way. A way that is important to you. I wanted to do it." He paused and pulls me to him for a slow, lingering kiss, which gets some cheers from the onlookers.

I am sure I am blushing as I finally pull away to lay my head back on Eric's chest. "Are you sure you do not want rings? I believe this is a human tradition at a wedding."

I nod into his chest and say, "It is but I want to wait until we can get married legally in Louisiana." I feel him press a kiss to my hair and he says quietly, "Whatever it is you desire, Lover."

As the song finishes, Jason walks up and taps Eric on the shoulder. I swear he will never understand vampire rules of conduct. "Do you mind if I dance with my sister?" In answer, Eric places a kiss to my hand, which the then gives to Jason.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sook," Jason says. "I have to leave soon. I can't leave Michelle this long."

It's true. Jason and Michelle have a three-year-old son and Michelle was due with number two any day now. They had gotten married about two years ago.

"It's fine, Jason. Thanks for giving me away today."

At that he smiles and says, "I was happy to do it," before kissing my cheek. "He makes you happy right Sook?"

I smile and look over to Eric. "Yeah Jase. He makes me really happy."

**EPOV**

I make my way over to the bar to try some blood drink that Pam had created for tonight. I sense as someone comes up behind me and he says, "Rumor has it, congratulations are customary for this human tradition."

"That rumor would be correct, Felipe," I tell him.

"Well then, congratulations."

There weren't too many vampires here. In fact, it was a small service all around. Many vampires would not understand Sookie is more than a pet to me. They would not see the need in the ceremony. The vampires that were here were the ones that I could trust. To be honest, for the longest time I was not sure how I felt about Felipe falling into that category. Now I am grateful for the ally.

Felipe had held up his end of the bargain. Granted it was only a bit over a year, but it was working out better than I thought it would. He left me pretty much alone to run the state. It was mine in everything accept paper but since Felipe was the technical ruler, my paperwork was cut in half. It was still a great deal of work between that and Area 5 so I had offered Pam the position of Sheriff. She accepted.

"I am glad you two found your way back to each other," Felipe continues. "It was clear that the distance was painful for the both of you. I wish you many, many years together," he says starting to walk away.

I nod as Felipe leaves. It seems Sookie and I will have a great deal of time together. Ludwig has been testing Sookie's blood once a month and her aging was still slowing down. Ludwig isn't sure the cause whether it is the Fae spark, my blood, the bond, or some combination. Whatever it was I was thankful for additional time. Sookie was becoming more accepting at having a longer lifespan. There would be pain and tragedy as she lost those she cared for but I would be there to comfort and help her though it.

**SPOV**

We are at the end of our little reception and Amelia, my maid of honor, is not letting me out of throwing the bouquet even though the number of available women was slim. She also wasn't allowing Pam to get out of trying to catch it either though. Pam had stood up for Eric as his best man, woman, or vampire; I forget what she called herself. Amelia and Pam had been off and on whatever they were for the past few months.

With my back turned and a smirk I'm sure Eric would be proud of, I throw the bouquet in the direction I know Pam is in. I turn around quickly and am just in time to see Pam grab it instinctually so it doesn't hit her face.

The look on Pam's face could kill but I can't help but laugh hysterically at it. Amelia doesn't miss a beat as she pulls Pam into a kiss. I don't think either of them is looking for anything too serious but I'm glad the two can have some fun.

As Pam leads them back to the offices, the others who had come take that as their cue to leave.

Finished with our goodbyes, Eric pulls me to him and kisses my head. "Ready to go home?" I ask him. We usually spent Sunday through Wednesday at my house in Bon Temps and Thursday to Saturday in Shreveport. It allowed Eric to get his work done but also have some down time. This weekend though, we would be in Bon Temps hopefully uninterrupted.

I am surprised when he says, "I am home."

I open my mouth but before I can say anything he presses his mouth to mine and kisses me. He pulls away slowly but still holding me close says, "You are my home, Sookie. Where I am is not important as long as I am with you. Whenever I am with you, I am home."

I can't help the tears that fill my eyes or the one that falls upon hearing his words. Eric, reaches to catch it, and brings his finger to his mouth. Letting out a small moan, he wiggles his eyebrows at me and before I know it, he is kissing my neck. Torn, I hold him to me with one hand while pushing him away with the other.

"Eric, we can't. Amelia and Pam," I start.

"Left five minutes ago," he says as he continues kissing down my neck. He growls a bit when he gets to the top of my dress, which is keeping him from continuing his explorations. As he prepares to make a move I am all too familiar with I stop him saying, "Eric Northman, if you rip my wedding dress you will not be having a good night."

He stops and looks at me and it takes all I have not to laugh at the expression on his face. I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him down to me. "However, if you can be patient and wait till we're home," I say between kisses to his neck. "I will make it worth your while," I whisper as I get to his ear.

I am in his arms and we are flying through the air quicker than I can blink. "Eric, can't we drive there?" I ask.

"With what you promised me, I am getting there as quick as possible," he says.

He does get us there in record time. As he goes to put me down at the door, I keep my hands around his neck and explain, "It's tradition for the groom to carry the bride across the threshold."

He nods and smiles as he manages to unlock the door while holding me in one arm. Once inside, he sets me down but doesn't let me go. I lean into him resting my head on his chest. "This is my home," I tell him.

"Really?" he asks. "I was under the assumption it was now our home."

"No," I said without moving. "This I where I feel at home. In your arms," I tell him. Leaving my head on his chest but looking up at him I continue, "I don't know what the future will bring, Eric. But when I'm here like this with you, this is when I feel safe and secure."

"We're home, Sookie. As long as we have each other, we have a home," he tells me. And I was beginning to really love the idea that we would have a home for a very long time.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

**I certainly hope you enjoyed the ending. I did use the verses of the song out of order if you were curious. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I never imagined that what I thought would be a simple one-shot would turn into this. Thanks for coming along for my first ride in writing. Thanks to all those who have added this to an alert and who has reviewed throughout the story. I appreciate you taking the time. I did get three reviews for last chapter I couldn't respond to because they weren't logged in. Please know I appreciate them. I do have a few more ideas for stories but will take some time to iron out the plot and get further ahead with some chapters. Thanks again!**


End file.
